The Habit
by CharmedGirl92
Summary: It's been four months since Charlie went to Scotland. No one has heard from her. A missing witch isn't the pack's only problem when an Alpha Pack comes to Beacon Hills. When Charlie finally returns the question is what really happened to to her in Scotland? Will her relationship with Derek be able to be salvaged or sink and is something holding her back? Heavy in Your Arms Sequel
1. Tattoo

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Medicine"- Daughter (Derek and Stiles, talking)**

"**Scotland"- The Lumineers (Edinburgh)**

**THIS IS A SQUEAL TO THE STORY "Heavy in Your Arms" and if you have not read it I suggest doing so before you read this story.**

There were two black bands on the piece of paper, the tattoo artist saw. "Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture" he sighed. He put down the piece of paper to reveal a smiling Scott McCall.

"Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles said from the other side of the room. The teen held up a drawing that looked very similar to the kanima. Scott looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Too soon? Yeah" Stiles shrugged. "I don't know, man, are you sure about this? I mean, these things are pretty permanent, you know?"

"I'm not changing my mind" Scott told him.

"Okay, but why two bands?" his friend asked.

"I just like it" Scot shrugged.

"But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know, or something?" Stiles looked at his friend.

"Getting a tattoo means something" Scott replied.

Stiles smirked. "I don't think that's..."

"He's right, tattooing goes back thousands of years. The tahitian word tatua means to leave a mark. Like a rite of passage" the tattoo artist quipped.

"Yeah, you see? He gets it" Scott smirked.

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally" Stiles huffed.

"Okay, you ready?" the tattoo artist said turning on the machine to start the tattoo. "You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?"

"Nope" Scott shook his head.

Stiles walked closer to his friend and looked as the needle went into the skin. "I tend to get a little squeamish though, so..." Before the teen could finish he fell to the ground and passed out.

"Oh, man" Scott said wincing in pain slightly.

* * *

Stiles and Scott back into the jeep. There was a bandage around Scott's arm to let the tattoo heal. Stiles on the other hand had a ice pack to his head from when he passed out.

"You okay?" Stiles asked looking over at Scott.

"Kinda burns" Scott breathed.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about 100,000 times with a needle" Stiles said staring at his friend.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this" Scott frowned at him. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation on his arm. "No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this."

"Oh god" Stiles stuttered.

"Oh, I gotta take this thing off" Scott said starting to take off the bandage.

"No, no, no, no, Scott. Oh, Scott, please stop" Stiles pleaded closing his eyes. Once the bandage was off the tattoo began to slowly fade.

"Whoa, whoa" Stiles looked in shock.

"Oh, no, what? No, no, come on" Scott watched the tattoo disappear completely "It healed."

"Ah, thank God. I hated it" Stiles grimaced only to receive a look from Scott. "Sorry."

The teen turned on his car and began to drive down the road. Scott looked out the window at the night sky as they drove through the town. He looked over at his best friend. He could tell something was on his mind and he knew exactly what it was. It had been the same thing that had been on his mind for months. Charlie. No one had heard from her since she left for Scotland. Not even Derek or her Gran. The strange thing was no one had heard anything about the coven in Edinburgh.

"Anything on Charlie yet?" he asked.

Stiles sat back in his seat, his eyes still on the road. "No nothing" he said shaking his head. "It's been four months Scott and we've heard nothing. No phone calls, no texts, not even anything from other covens. I can't say I'm still optimistic, but I hope she'll come back."

"What's her Gran say?" Scott asked.

"It's the same thing every week when I go into the flower shop" Stiles sighed. "No news is good news and if something had happened, we would know by now."

"How's Derek handling it? Has she said?" the beta continued with his questions.

"She said there's something different about Derek. He was keeping in touch with Eleanor daily and now she's barely heard from him. She invited both him and Isaac over to dinner a few weeks ago and she said he barely said a word. Isaac wouldn't stop asking about her

"It can't be easy on either of them. She did save Isaac's life." Scott shrugged. "I'm convinced Derek was in love with her."

"It's not been easy on any of us" Stiles replied. "I don't like this waiting and not knowing anything. Makes me more nervous than usual."

"Charlie's one of the strongest people we know. If anyone can get themselves through something like that, its her" Scott smiled trying to ease his friend's nerves.

"I know Scott" Stiles nodded. "But the clock's ticking. If she's not back in the next few weeks we have to give those letters to everyone, Derek included."

"I know" the teen nodded. "You never told me what she said in the letter she gave you with the instructions."

"It basically was just about how thankful she was to have me apart of her life and she considers me family. Just stuff like that. Nothing major" Stiles shrugged.

"And yet you have to read it when you get up and before you go to bed" Scott smirked.

"Hey that's my personal business" Stiles glared. "At least I'm not staring at pictures of her like you are with Allison. Speaking of which how's that going?"

"I don't think she's coming back" Scott told him.

"You haven't talk to her?" Stiles frowned slightly.

"Nah, we agreed to give each other the summer... no texts, no calls" Scott explained as Stiles came to a red light and stopped.

"So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?" Stiles frowned.

"After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all" Scott told him.

Stiles looked over at him and saw the car beside them. Inside he saw Lydia and Allison talking and laughing with one another. " I think she is. I'd say pretty definite, you know. Like one hundred percent." Scott looked over at Stiles and frowned in confusion. The teen motioned his head over to the other side and Scott and turned to see Lydia and Allison. He stared at her as she was laughing with Lydia and turned to her friend. The teen's face fell when she saw Scott staring out from the outer side.

"Oh, my God. Oh..." Scott stuttered quickly trying to hide. "Can we just drive please, Stiles?"

"Scott, it's a red light" Stiles protested. "I think we should talk to her, I just think we should say something." He reached over to Scott and began to roll down the window.

"No. No, no, Stiles, come on. Oh, my God, dude, no" Scott yelled trying to get Stiles to stop.

"Hey!" Stiles called out and with that Lydia's car sped off down the room. "You know, they probably didn't see us" the teen shrugged. The light turned green and Stiles put on the gas and began to drive, following Lydia's car.

"What are you doing?" Scott turned to his friend.

"I'm driving" Stiles glared at him slightly.

"We're right behind them" Scott shouted at him.

"Okay, well, do you see any turns?" Stiles asked him.

"I don't want it to look like we're following them" Scott protested.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Stiles exclaimed.

"I don't know, anything" Scott kept yelling. Suddenly Stiles slammed on the breaks stopping the Jeep completely. After a few moments, Lydia's car stopped as well down the road. The two teens looked at the car wondering why they had stopped as well and what they were doing. The two teens looked at one another in confusion and then back at the car. Suddenly out of no where, Scott could see something running towards Lydia's car. It was a deer. The animals slammed into the windshield and Scott and Stiles looked at one another. The two of them quickly ran out of the Jeep and ran down the road to the girls. Both Allison and Lydia jumped out of the car shaking like crazy.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked running up to them.

"It came out of nowhere" Lydia screamed loudly.

"Are you hurt?" Stiles looked at the red head.

"It ran right into us" Lydia continued shakily.

"Are you okay?" Scott looked at Allison.

"I'm okay" Allison nodded quickly.

"Well, I'm not okay" Lydia exclaimed loudly. "I am totally freaking out. How the hell does it just run into us? I saw its eyes right before it hit us. It was like it... it was like it was crazy."

Scott frowned and walked over to the animal on the hood of the car. "No, it was scared" he said looking at it. He placed his hand on it gently. "Actually... terrified."

* * *

Scott and Stiles walked down the hallway of the high school. It was their first day of school and so far it seemed as though it was going to be completely normal. The teen was still disappointed over the fact that his tattoo did not stay permanent, but he had an idea. An idea that Stiles was not on board with at all.

"You want to ask Derek for help? Why, why?" Stiles exclaimed at his best friend.

"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?" Scott replied.

"Okay, yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Stiles asked stopping at bulletin board. On it were two missing posters for Erica and Boyd. "Erica and Boyd are missing. His girlfriend is missing. Guys got a lot going on right now. "

* * *

Melissa stood in a hospital room with Isaac. The teen had been brought in with severe wounds. She began to peel away the bandage on his stomach and looked at them.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's healing, visibly" she spoke up. "Wow. They can't see this. Nobody can see this."

"All right, cover it up" the teen told her.

" I-I don't think that's going to matter. I mean, you're scheduled for surgery, which is obviously going to be very confusing for a lot of people" she frowned at him.

"Okay, can you do something?" Isaac looked at him.

"Me do something?" Melissa looked a him."I'm relatively new to all of this. And there's a sheriff's deputy that's stationed right outside the door."

"Have you tried calling Derek?" he asked.

"Like, five times" she nodded quickly. "Should I try Charlie?"

"You won't be able to get a hold of her" Isaac shook his head. "We don't even know where she is right now."

"She's still MIA?" Melissa asked in disbelief, remembering that Scott had told her that the witch had gone back to Scott. Isaac only nodded at the nurse.

She sighed and took a deep breathing looking at him. "Perfect. Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?"

"Yeah" Isaac nodded looking up at Melissa. "Call Scott."

* * *

Allison and Lydia walked into their first class of the day. English. Lydia quickly walked over to a seat and Allison stopped as another student sat down in the seat in front of her. Looking around, her face fell. The only other seat was in front of Scott. He looked around to see if there was another seat available, but there wasn't. He took a deep breath as she walked over towards him and spoke.

"Is anyone..."

"No, no, no, no. No, it's all you, all yours. Uh, it's totally vacant" Scott replied quickly. The teen nodded and sat down. All of a sudden everyone's cellphones began to ring. All the students quickly reached into their pockets and bags for their phones. It was a text message.

""The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness" a woman in a dress and high heels read out loud while walking in. She turned to the class and smiled. " "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." All the students groaned slightly as they turned off their phones. Summer was officially over.

It wasn't even in fifteen minutes into class when an administer walked in and over to the teacher who had introduced herself as Miss Blake. The administer whispered something into her ear before leaving the classroom. Miss Blake looked over at the class.

"Mr. McCall?" she called out. Scott looked up and saw her motion for him to come over to her. When he got up to her she led him out of the classroom and explained that his mother had called and needed him at the hospital.

As the two of them walked out of the classroom Miss Blake stopped and looked at him. "Uh, I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you to leave school, but I'm going to give you a warning in the nicest possible way" she began. "I am well aware of your attendance record. I don't want to see you slip back into old habits."

"I won't. It's going to be different this year" Scott told her with confidence.

"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Scott" she told him in response.

"I will" Scott smiled. "I promise it won't be ephemeral." With that he began to walk down the hallway, leaving Miss Blake to laugh slightly at his comment.

* * *

When Scott arrived at the hospital, his mom explained what had happened with Isaac and how he was scheduled for a surgery that he didn't need. The teen took a deep breath. Something was going on, he could feel it.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Scott asked as he and Melissa walked down the hospital hallway.

"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to" his mother replied.

"What do you mean?" he frowned at her.

"Everything that you've been doing... the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike, even though it scares me half to death... honey, I just didn't want to disrupt a good rhythm" she explained with concern in her voice.

Scott stopped walking and looked at her. "It's not going to stop. I-I'm going to be better this year. A better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise."

"Okay" Melissa nodded. "He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery."

"Thank you" Scott said giving his mom a quick kiss on the cheek.

The teen walked towards the elevator and got in, pressing the button for the second floor. As the doors were closing, a stick stopped the door and Scott pushed them back. A blind man walked into the elevator and stood right beside whim.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" the man asked after a moment.

Scott looked at the buttons. The second floor button was already hit. "Yeah" the teen spoke quietly pushing the button.

"Thank you" the man replied. The two of them sat in silence as they rode up to the second floor. Occasionally Scott looked over at the man. He had an eerie feeling about him. The doors to the second floor opened and Scott began to walk out.

"You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?" the man suddenly asked.

Scott turned to him. "Um... sure" he said as the man put his hand on his shoulder. He led the man out of the elevator. The man stopped and smiled at him. The teen quickly ran off before the man could say anything else to him.

Scott frantically walked down the hallway searching for Isaac. He wasn't in his room, which meant he was somewhere in surgery or somewhere else on the walked passed another hallway when something caught his eye. It was a male nurse rolling Isaac in a wheel car into the elevator. Scott looked at him and the nurse turned around and stared at him. He was a werewolf. The nurse pushed a button and smirked at the teen. With the flick of his hands, Scott's claws came out of his fingers and he growled at the nurse, who followed suit. The elevator doors began to close and the teen rushed in. The Alpha threw him against the walls of the elevator multiple times and on the ceiling as the teen tried to fight back as best he could. The Alpha grabbed him and lifted him up off the ground.

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha" he growled. Suddenly the elevator doors opened and the Alpha felt claws dig into his back. Scott looked up. It was Derek.

"So am I" he sneered before throwing the other wolf out of the elevator. The doors then shut.

Derek turned to the teen and raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

* * *

Derek opened the door the Hale house while holding Isaac and bringing him into a nearby room. Scott came in right behind him while on the phone with Stiles.

"We got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake's class..." his friend began.

"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" Scott interrupted him.

"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion" Stiles shot back.

"Okay, then meet me at Derek's" Scott told him.

"Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at..."

"Just meet us here, okay?" Scott huffed. He then hung up the phone and walked over to where Derek and Isaac were. Derek was down on the floor messing with some of the floor boards.

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott frowned.

"No. The county took it over, but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha" Derek said continuing to search.

"Yeah, but it did heal" Scott protested.

"Not on the inside" Derek shook his head.

Scott stood there quietly for a moment. "Hey, are you going to tell me who that was back there? That Alpha."

Derek stopped searching and looked up at Scott and sighed. "A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you want to help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager."

Scott turned to leave and then stopped. He grabbed his arm. "Uh, hey, Derek. If you want to repay back that favor now... There is something you can do for me."

* * *

Derek's eyes flashed red and back to his normal color as he examined Scott's arm. Stiles watched over them, his mind debating back and forth if he should even mention a certain red head in front of the Alpha.

"Yeah, I see it" Derek nodded. "It's two bands, right?" Scott nodded his head at him. "What does it mean?"

Scott frowned slightly. "I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers" he said tracing the bands on the dusty table as the Alpha watched.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek looked at him.

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?" Scott replied.

"To mark something" Stiles smirked pleased with himself.

"Well, that's in Tahitian. In Samoan, it means, open wound.I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward" Scott explained.

"For what?" Derek spoke.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer" Scott replied sadly. Derek only nodded at him. He would never admit it out loud, but Scott wasn't the only person dealing with heartbreak all summer.

"Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants" Scott said looking down. Going' four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..."

"Like an open wound" Stiles stated.

"Yeah" Scott nodded.

"The pain's going to be worse than anything you've ever felt" Derek said looking at him.

"Ah, that's great" Stiles grimaced.

"Do it" Scott told him in confidence. Derek didn't say a word as he pulled out a flame torch and turned it on causing both teen's eyes to go wide.

"Oh, wow. That's a... that's a lot for me" Stiles stuttered. So I'm going to take that as my cue. I'm just going to wait outside." He began to walk away from the two werewolves.

"Nope" Derek said putting a hand to his chest stopping him. "You can help hold him down."

Stiles was shoved back behind the Alpha and slowly walked over to his best friend. He placed his hands on Scott's shoulders. "Oh, my God" he said staring at the flame. Derek moved the torch closer and closer to Scott's arm until it started to burn the skin, creating a sizzling noise. Scott began to squirm and cry out in pain.

"Hold him" Derek looked up at Stiles. Scott began to scream louder and louder until his canines came out.

* * *

Scott was still passed out from Derek tattooing his arm. Stiles sat looking at Derek walk around the Hale house doing various things while he waited for his friend to wake up. In that moment, he found himself missing Charlie. If she was here, if she was alive. Stiles quickly shook his head. He couldn't think like that. For some reason he knew she was alive. She had to have a good reason for not contacting anyone. She had to at least he hoped so. He looked up at the Alpha and bit his lip, already regretting what he was going to ask.

"Derek you haven't heard from Charlie have you?" the teen blurted out. Derek stopped what he was doing and turned around and stared at the teen. Stiles couldn't get a read on him. His face was nothing more than a blank expression.

"No one has heard from her" Stiles shrugged. "I figured if she would contact anyone, you'd be the first person she'd call or something." Derek continued to stare at him, not saying a word. He knew the answer to that question better than what Stiles realized.

_One month ago_

_Derek stood with Isaac in the guesthouse kitchen looking over maps. Derek put a black "X" on apart of the map. Three months they had been searching for Erica and Boyd and they haven't found anything. Isaac sighed while he looked at the map. There was too many "X"s on the map for his liking. The Alpha looked over and saw his beta's frustration. _

"_We'll find something" Derek looked at him. "We just have to keep searching." _

"_Yeah I know" Isaac nodded. "I'm going to go get some food. Do you want anything?" Derek just shook his head and the beta then walked out of the kitchen and eventually out of the house. Derek took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at his phone and the time. However his background picture of Charlie was what kept his gaze. He missed her more than anything. He just wanted to know she was alive or anything. His phone suddenly began to ring. The number was unknown causing him to frown slightly. He picked up the phone and pushed the button to answer. _

"_Hello?" he answered. The line was quiet. "Hello?" he repeated. _

"_Hi Derek" he heard Charlie say quietly after a Alpha felt his heart stop slightly. It was her. _

"_Charlie?" he breathed in shock. _

"_Yeah it's me" the witch responded softly. _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine, given the circumstances" she said cryptically. _

"_What? What are you talking about? When are you coming back?" he threw questions at her quickly. _

"_It doesn't matter" Charlie replied almost instantly. "I just wanted to call to tell you…Derek….I'm…. I'm not coming back." _

_Derek stood quietly for a moment. Shutting his eyes he took a deep breath. He didn't want to hear this at all. "What? Why?" he demanded. "Charlie what's been going on over there?" _

"_It's nothing you need you concern yourself with Derek" she shot back. "You just need to know I'm not coming back."_

"_What about everyone here?" he exclaimed. "What about your Gran? Isaac? Scott? Even Stiles? What about us?"_

"_Everyone just needs to forget about me" she said icily. "Especially you Derek. I can't be with someone like you. I'm a witch. You're an Alpha. We come from two different worlds. You and I both know we would have never worked. It's better this way."_

"_Charlie don't do this" Derek pleaded. "You can't tell me you don't still care about me!"_

"_I don't Derek! Just forget about me!_

"_What am I suppose to tell everyone else?"_

"_I really could care less." With that the line went dead. Derek slammed his phone on the counter, smashing it into various bits and pieces. His eyes flashed to red before he roared loudly and angrily. _

Derek snapped out of the memory and looked up at Stiles. He couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth. Not yet at least. "No I haven't" he said shaking his head at the teen. "If we haven't heard from her by now, I think it's safe to say we won't. I don't think she's coming back, if she's even alive."

Before Stiles could even protest what Derek had said. Scott gasped for air and opened his eyes. He looked down at his arm. Two black bands were wrapped around it. He looked up and saw Stiles and Derek looking at him.

"It worked" the teen said happily. He got up from the chair and put his shirt back on, the sleeve of the arm with his new tattoo on it, rolled up. He motioned for Stiles to leave with him and the two teens began to walk off towards the house entrance.

"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now" Stiles commented.

"Yeah" Scott agreed. "I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... ephemeral."

Stiles looked at his friend in disbelief and slowly nodded. "Studying for the PSATs?"

"Yep" Scott told him.

"Nice" Stiles replied.

Scott went to open the front door and stopped, frowing. The front door was painted a deep red color. It had never been that color before nor had it been painted. He brushed his hand over the door. "You painted the door." Scott turned to look at Derek. "Why'd you paint the door?"

Derek just sighed at the teen. "Go home, Scott."

The teen didn't budge. His hand moved up the front of the door slowly. "And why only one side?" With the flick of his hand his claws came out. He scratched part of the paint with a single claw. He could tell that something was underneath the paint.

"Scott" Derek called out running to the front. By then Scott had started using both claws to scratch off the paint on the door. Once enough paint was off he could see a symbol. Derek came up to the two teens and just shook his head.

"The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha" Scott breathed glaring at Derek."How many are there?"

Derek let out a breath. "A pack of them. An Alpha pack."

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asked.

" I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica" Derek explained to the two teens

"Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months when I haven't been trying to get a hold of..." Derek stopped for a moment. He hadn't even said her name for over a month. He wasn't even sure at this point he even could. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Charlie."

Scott and Stiles looked at one another. They hadn't even begin to realize or understand how much Charlie being gone had effected Derek.

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott said quickly breaking the silence.

"With all the help I can get" Derek looked at him. Scott looked over Stiles who only shrugged.

"Where is she?" they all heard a voice say. They turned and saw Isaac awake and sitting up. "Where's the girl?" he asked looking at them.

Derek looked at Isaac in confusion. "What girl?"

* * *

_Edinburgh, Scotland_

Agatha Ross walked down the long corridor of her family castle. She smiled to herself. Everything was going according to plan perfectly. She just had to finish everything once and for all. At the end of the hallway stood two security guards at their post. She stopped in front of them and looked at the pair.

"Where is she?" Agatha asked them.

"Still in her room Madame" one of the guards replied.

"Good" Agatha smiled. "In the next hour, you have your instructions." With that the elder witch walked down another side of the corridor. The guards continued to stand at their post, neither of them noticing the hooded figure climbing down the wall outside.

Outside the figure jumped down to the ground. The figure slowly stood up and looked up. Charlie smiled slightly. She was getting out of here. She looked around to make sure no one had seen her. She heard the nearby security guards laughing from a distance and ran straight ahead towards the woods. She saw two guards searching the woods and she ducked behind a tree, breathing heavily. The two guards walked past the tree, only paying attention to their conversation and not the fact that someone could be running through the property. Once they were out of sight, she came out from behind the tree and double-checked to make sure no one else was near. She was suddenly grabbed from behind and was turned around, ready to face her attacker. Breathing heavily she saw that the person behind her was no one other than her brother, Thomas.

"Thomas!" she exclaimed whispering. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry" he chuckled slightly. "Any problems?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Where's Molly?" Charlie frowned looking behind him.

"In the car" Thomas said quickly. "Let's go. We don't have much time." He grabbed his sister's hand and the two of them ran through the woods of their family's property. They came to a wall that was at the back of the property and the two of them climbed it, jumping onto the ground on the other side of it. A black car was on the other side of the wall that was running. Thomas and Charlie ran over to it and got into it with Thomas in the driver's seat and Charlie in the passenger's seat.

"Any problems?" a voice from the back seat said.

"It went perfectly. Molly give her everything" Thomas looked back at the brunette in the backseat. The brunette nodded and grabbed a black bag and handed it to Charlie.

"Your carry on. This is everything you need for your flight to Amsterdam" Molly explained.

"I'm not going to London?" Charlie frowned at the two of them.

"Too dangerous. It's the normal route to get back to the states" Thomas shook his head. "They'll be expecting you to go that way. This way we get them off your trail."

"We booked you a flight there too, but by the time they realize you aren't on the plane it'll be too late. Your passport, money, snacks, iPod" Molly explained as Charlie opened the passport.

"Cosima Garrett?" she said looking at the passport. "And excuse me, but I don't have purple hair or glasses" she flashed the passport at her brother.

Molly laughed out loud. "Keep going through the bag darling." Charlie did as she was told and sure enough, she found a purple wig and the glasses.

"From one of your favorite people personally" Thomas smirked. "Thought the less you look like…well you, the easier time you'll have."

"You are really thought of everything didn't you?" Charlie said taking the hair tie that was around her wrist and putting her hair into a bun. She put down one of the mirrors in the car and put the wig on her head, fixing it so that her red hair was not be seen through any part. She then put on the square glasses, looked at the passport, and then compared herself in the mirror.

"Well?" she asked looking at Thomas and Molly.

"Perfect" Molly smiled. "Now there's an envelope explaining what you need to do once you get into Amsterdam. Open it before you land and keep it hidden."

The rest of the drive to the airport was silent. Occasionally Charlie would notice, Thomas look in the rear view mirror or hear Molly turn around to make sure that they weren't being followed. She knew that they both were taking a huge risk by helping her get out of the country. Thomas parked on the outskirts of the parking lot. All three of them got out of the car looking around to make sure no one was near.

"This is as far as either of us can go" Thomas said looking at Charlie. "They'll be looking for anyone who could have helped you. No matter what happens, no matter what you here, don't come back." He walked over and hugged his sister tightly.

Charlie nodded "The moment you can get yourself out of this hell hole, do it! Get yourselves out of here as soon as you can please and find me."

"I promise. I'm so glad to have met you little sister" he breathed. "I'll see you soon and I will be expecting to meet that werewolf"

Charlie took a deep breath just at the mention of Derek , but now wasn't the time to worry about that. "Bye big brother" she said pulling away. "I love you."

"Love you too" Thomas smiled.

She then walked over to Molly and gave the brunette a hug. "Molly I'm so glad to have met you and my brother has someone like you in his life. I'll see you soon!"

"Well we better" Molly smiled brightly. "I need you to be in my bridal party for when Thomas and I actually get married. Just stay safe." With that Charlie pulled away from the brunette and gave one last look to the bag before grabbing her bags. She ran off towards the airport and the two watched her until she was out of sight.

"You don't think they'll think she's going back there do you?" Molly asked as Thomas put his arm around her.

Thomas shook his head. "We made sure they won't look there and besides she knows what to do" he said looking at her. "We should go and tell the others the plan worked and to move onto the next step. It's time to take down this coven once and for all."

**There you have it! The title of this story comes from the song "The Habit" by the artist Lissie. The story is really inspired for this song so if your interested go give it a listen! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think or your theories for the season. On my tumblr there is a sneak peak at the next chapter, so if you're interested check it out. There will be sneak peaks either with gifs and text or just texts. Enjoy! Read and review!**


	2. Chaos Rising

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Teenage Crime" - Adrian Lux (Charlie in Amsterdam)**

"**House of the Rising Sun"- Lauren O'Connell (Charlie in NOLA) **

"**Hurricane"- MS MR (Eleanor talking to everyone)**

"**All the Things She Said"- t.A.T.u (Vault scene. You'll know the part…)**

_Amsterdam, Netherlands_

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as the plane landed. Probably the hardest part of her escape was other. The next step was to stay hidden and now get herself out of Europe. She got up out of her seat and collected her things, praying that as soon as she got off the plane security or someone from Edinburgh wouldn't stop her. She had read the instruction Molly had given her carefully. Someone was supposed to find her and give her something to help her for the next part of her journey. She walked into the aisle and towards the entrance of the plane.

"You dropped your briefcase ma'am" a flight attendant with a Spanish accent suddenly spoke putting her hand on Charlie's shoulder. The witch turned around and looked at the flight attention in confusion.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You dropped your briefcase" the flight attendant looked at her nodding slowly. "You wouldn't want to leave the plane without everything you needed would you?" Charlie looked back down at the piece of paper in her hand.

_You'll be given a briefcase_

Charlie looked up at the flight attendant and nodded at her. "Of course. How silly of me" she smiled taking it. "Thank you, for everything. I didn't catch you name. …."

"Viviana Herrera. Enjoy the rest of your journey" she smiled at her.

Charlie nodded and walked out of the plane and down the long hallway until she got to the airport. She stopped and looked around. Security cameras were all over the place as was security guards. She took a deep breath and began to walk through the airport, trying to calm her nerves as best she could. The Amsterdam airport was huge compared to the one in Edinburgh. It made it easier for her to blend in, but it also meant if anyone was on the lookout for her, that someone would be paying close attention to every single person in the airport. She picked up the pace of her walking, especially when she saw some security guards eyeing her and grabbing their radios.

Soon two of them were following her. She kept looking straight ahead. There was a large crowd ahead of her and she began to run. The guards then also followed suit chasing after her. She blended into a crowd a people and threw her hood on and turned her back, looking like she was looking at one of the airport shops.

Once she saw all the guards had disappeared, she made a break for the nearest bathroom. She walked in and sat both her bag and briefcase onto the counter. Turning around she opened every single bathroom stall. She couldn't take any chances for someone walking out as she changed. Once the coast was clear, she went back over to the counter. Quickly she took off the glasses and her purple hair and stuffed them into her bag. She'd get rid of them later. She then took out the bun in her hair. Reaching over to the briefcase she opened it up. Inside was another passport with another identity, a flight ticket, a dress, leggings, and a pink short pink wig. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. A single tear stained her check. What had she become? What would she be going back to?

* * *

Isaac paced back and forth in the loft while Derek sat in a chair, reading book. The teen had still been unable to recall anything regarding Boyd and Erica. However, Derek had a plan and one that Isaac was not particularly a fan of.

"You know I'm starting not to like this idea" the teen said continuing to pace. "Sounds kind of dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."

"You'll be fine" Derek said looking up slightly from his book.

"Does it have to be him? Can't we try Charlie again?" Isaac pleaded.

"No!" Derek shouted at him causing the teen to frown at the Alpha. Derek took a deep breath and looked back down at his book. "He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd... well, I'd trust Scott. I kind of wish Charlie was here, you know?" Isaac replied.

Derek ignored his last comment and looked up at Isaac. "Do you trust me?"

Isaac stared at him for a moment and shrugged."Yeah. I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him" Derek stated.

Suddenly the door to the loft flew open. Peter looked at the boys smiling and walked in. "Boys. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face" he smirked.

"We don't like you" Derek stared at him shutting his book and standing up. "Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough" Peter nodded his claws coming out of his fingers with a snap. Derek looked over at Isaac and motioned for him to sit in a chair. Peter walked over to him and looked at the nervous teenager sitting in the chair.

"Relax" he told Isaac. "I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

Isaac turned to him and looked up. "How do you know how to do this, again?"

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice" Peter said looking at his neck. "One slip, and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them."

"You... You've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac asked shakily.

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone" Peter said simply.

"Wait, does that mean that you... " Before Isaac could finish, Peter grabbed him and sunk his claws into the teens neck. Peter let out a gasp as teen struggled with him, his eyes flashing blue. Derek looked at him and stood up quickly.

"Wait, I see them" Peter called out. He began to see flashes of Boyd and Erica as well as the other Alphas. Isaac had found them. The images weren't clear, but he saw enough. Suddenly he was pulled out of the memories and was flung against the table. Isaac groaned slightly in pain and touched the back of his neck, feeling the claw marks that had been left.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked looking at his uncle.

"It was confusing. Um, im... images. Vague shapes" Peter told him panting.

"But you saw something" Derek stared at him.

"Isaac found them" Peter stated nodding his head.

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek frowned.

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses" Peter replied quickly.

"But you did see them" Derek pressed.

"And worse" Peter said looking over to him.

"Deucalion" Derek stated before sitting down and looking down.

"He was talking to them. Something about time running out" Peter told him.

"What does it mean? " Isaac asked looking over at Derek.

Derek looked at Isaac quietly for a moment before speaking. "He's going to kill them."

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that" Peter shook his head. "He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead."

"The next full moon?" Derek grimaced.

"Tomorrow night" Peter replied looking at him.

* * *

Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, and Derek all stood in one of the empty classrooms at the high school. Allison and Lydia had a run in with a girl who had saved Isaac from the Alpha and as a result a strange bruise had appeared on both girls arms that formed a symbol.

"I don't see anything" Derek looked at their arms.

Scott sighed and looked at the Alpha and pleaded. "Look again."

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek huffed in response at the teen.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same" Scott looked at him.

"It's nothing" Derek said receiving a glare from Allison.

"Pareidolia" Lydia smirked getting looks from both Scott and Derek. "Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia."

Derek looked at Scott in disbelief. "They're trying to help" the teen told him.

"These two" Derek said looking at the girls and raising an eyebrow. "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you" he said pointing at Lydia. "And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack" he said shooting a look at Allison.

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction" Stiles piped in trying to ease the tension of the group.

"My mother died" Allison whispered glaring at Derek.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me" Derek shot back.

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you" Allison told him point blank.

"You want to help? Find something real" Derek said turning to leave.

Scott followed him to try to stop him. "Derek... Give her a chance. Okay, they're on our side now."

"We could always try calling Charlie again" Stiles suggested only to receive a glare from Derek. The teen slightly jumped, scared at the Alpha's expression.

"He's right. Don't you think we should at least try Derek? Besides you said we needed all the help you could get" Scott said quietly to him.

"Don't you think if Charlie was actually coming back, she'd be here?" Derek shot back. "It's been four months Scott. She's not coming back. Accept it."

"We have to trust that she is coming back eventually" Scott said looking at him.

Derek just shook his head and the teen. "You talk about trust and yet you're lying to your former girlfriend. You want us all to trust that things will work out, well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night."

Derek, Scott, and Stiles dumped numerous bags of ice into a silver water basin. The teens had decided to come to Deaton to try and see if he could have any luck getting any of Isaac's memories back since time was running out to find Boyd and Erica.

Isaac and Deaton watched on, the teen feeling slightly nervous of what was about to happen."Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... comfortable" the vet began to explain to him. "But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state."

"Like being hypnotized" Isaac realized as he and Deaton walked closer to the basin.

"Exactly" Deaton nodded. "You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind." Isaac leaned down at the side of the basin and looked in it.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott suddenly asked.

"Very slow" Deaton told him.

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek asked looking at the vet.

"Nearly dead" Deaton said like it was nothing.

"It's safe, though, right?" Isaac said running his hands over the ice looking up.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. No, not really" the teen replied quietly. Suddenly there was a loud slapping noise. Everyone looked up and saw Stiles putting a rubber glove on his arm.

"What?" Stiles asked noticing all of the looks. Derek raised his eyebrows and Stiles rolled his eyes taking the glove off.

I….I still wish Charlie was here. Is that a bad thing?" Isaac said looking at Scott.

"No" Scott said shaking his head smiling slightly.

"You and me both" Stiles called out agreeing.

"When are you all going to move on and realize she's not coming back?" Derek snapped.

"Why are you so sure she's not?" Stiles asked. "I'm surprised you've actually been taking this attitude regarding her. I thought you

"Well maybe I've had to move on" Derek said crossing his arms glaring at the teen.

"Derek what aren't you telling us about her?" Scott suddenly spoke.

"You know something don't you" Isaac breathed. "Derek please, you're not the only one who cares about Charlie. If something's happened to her, tell us."

Derek took a deep breath and looked at the teens. "You're not going to like it, trust me."

"I don't care" Stiles exclaimed raising his voice. "Damn it Derek, just tell us."

Derek nodded and spoke. "I got a call from her about a month ago."

"Wait what?" Stiles frowned. "Is she alright? What's she been doing?" Derek glared at the teen for interrupting him. "Okay got it. Your story, continue."

"She told me she wasn't coming back and that everyone needed to forget about her and move on with their lives" Derek explained.

"But what about you?" Isaac asked looking up at him. "She cares about you."

"She told me she doesn't care about me anymore. That she couldn't be with a werewolf and that it would never work" Derek said quietly.

"That doesn't sound like Charlie" Stiles began. "She promised she would come back. She cares about you more than anyone else in the world. She probably loves you. Maybe she was forced to say it. Maybe she had to. Maybe she's planning…."

"Stiles!" Derek yelled shutting the teen up. "I'm sorry, but she's not coming back."

Scott looked at Stiles sadly. His friend's face fell. He knew Stiles didn't want to believe it. The teen barely comprehended what Derek was telling them himself. Something didn't add up, but yet why would Charlie say all those things if she didn't truly mean it. He looked up at Derek. "Derek I'm…."

"I don't want to hear it Scott" Derek looked up stopping him. "It's not your problem. It is what it is. We have bigger things to deal with." He turned his attention back to Isaac. "Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this."

Isaac looked at everyone and took his shirt off. Taking a deep breath, he climbed into the basin. The water was freezing and the teen shivered and took shallow breaths. Derek and Scott grabbed his shoulders and dunked him into the ice water. After a moment Isaac came back up, slowly transforming, his eyes yellow, and his canines out. The other two werewolves struggled to keep him steady.

"Get him back under" Deaton told all the boys. Scott and Derek with the help of Stiles tried to get him back under the water. Isaac kept struggling to get out of their grip.

"Hold him!" Deaton yelled once more.

"We're trying!" Derek shot back looking at the vet. Finally they were able to get Isaac back under the water. Soon the teen was still. Scott and Derek removed their hands from him as the teen slowly rose to the surface.

"Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out" Deaton quietly said and then looked down at the teen. "Isaac? Can you hear me?"

"Yes. I can hear you" the teen replied after a few moments shakily.

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?" Deaton asked.

"Yes" Isaac nodded his head slightly

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again" Deaton continued

"I, I don't want to do that. I don't... I don't want to do that. I don't want to do that" Isaac said starting to move around in the water. Derek and Scott grabbed the teen to keep him steady.

"Isaac, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory" Deaton told him gently.

"I don't want to do that" Isaac repeated again.

"It's all right" Deaton said.

"I don't want to do that" Isaac shook his head again.

"Relax. Relax" Deaton told him. Isaac slowly began to relax in the water. "Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?" the vet asked.

"It's not... it's not a house" Isaac stuttered. "It's stone. I think marble."

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton asked the teen.

"It's dusty, so empty." Isaac stated.

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton inquired. The teen stopped answering and the lights of the clinic began to flicker. "Isaac? Isaac?"

"Someone's here. Someone's here" Isaac began to struggle in the water.

"Isaac, relax" Deaton told him calmly.

"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything" Deaton said to him as Isaac calmed once more.

"I hear him" Isaac began after a moment. "He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica? " Deaton asked.

"I think so, I can't... I can't see her" Isaac said shakily. "I ca... I can't... I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked.

"They're worried" Isaac said opening his eyes. "They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're...Worried that they're going to hurt each other."

Derek shook his head. "If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're going to tear each other apart. "

"Isaac, we need to find them right now" Deaton said raising his voice. "Can you see them?"

"No" Isaac breathed.

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?" Deaton asked.

Isaac suddenly shot up in the basin. "They're here. They... They..." he breathed.

"It's all right" Deaton told him.

"No" Isaac shook his head.

"Just tell us..." Deaton exclaimed.

"They see me. They found me. They're here!" Isaac yelled out.

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" Derek demanded it.

"I can't see them. It's too dark!" Isaac screamed.

"Just tell me where you are" Derek yelled.

'You are confusing him" Deaton looked at Derek.

"I can't see!" Isaac called out again.

"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are" Derek demanded once more.

"His heart rate... he could go into shock" Deaton said sternly.

"Derek, let him go!" Scott yelled at the Alpha.

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see?" Derek yelled.

"A vault! It's a bank vault!" Isaac screamed. The teen came back from his trance." I saw it! I saw the name" he exclaimed climbing out of the basin. Deaton handed him a towel and wrapped it around himself. " t's, uh... B-beacon hills First National Bank. It's, um... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault" he explained. He frowned noticing that everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.

"No" Isaac shook his head.

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it" Stiles stated.

"What body?" Isaac asked.

"Erica. You said it was Erica" Stiles breathed.

* * *

"She's not dead" Derek exclaimed pacing back and forth in the clinic. Everyone was still in shock that Isaac had said he had seen Erica's dead body. Was she really dead? Why did they kill her? How were they going to save Boyd?

"Derek, he said, there's a dead body. It's Erica. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation" Stiles shot back.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek responded.

"Someone else, obviously" Stiles looked at him.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?" Scott suggested.

"No, she wasn't like us and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was" Isaac replied.

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles asked. "They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunder dome.

"Then we get them out tonight" Derek decided.

Deaton looked over at the Alpha. "Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we" Derek replied.

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton asked.

"We need a plan" Scott stated.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty- four hours?" Derek huffed.

"Uh, I think someone already did" Stiles replied looking at his phone. "Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek demanded.

"It's the Internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes" Stiles smirked.

* * *

_New Orleans, Louisiana _

Charlie laid across the chairs in the terminal in the New Orleans airport. She was able to get out of Amsterdam without any problems and getting back into the states was easier that what she expected. Once she got past customs she was finally able to take off her ridiculous wigs and disguises. The New Orleans coven was aware of her arrival and made sure that no one would be able to hack any of the flight manifests or security cameras incase anyone from Edinburgh was trying to track her. She had fallen asleep within minutes of finding her next gate and her flight wasn't for another few hours, so she decided to sleep since she was too uptight and worried to while on the plane. She was out within minutes.

Unbeknownst to her, a hooded figure slowly walked over to her. Stopping, it just stared quietly. Her bag was under the seats on the floor. The figure quietly grabbed the passport from the bag and opened it to reveal Charlie's actual passport. The figure then pulled out a phone and took a photo of the passport information before slipping back into the bag. They held up the phone and then snapped a picture of Charlie. Putting the cell phone into its pocket, the figure then quietly walked away from the sleeping red head, knowing full well that no one would ever know he was there. One day Charlie would learn who it was, but today was not that day.

* * *

Scott and Stiles were asleep in Stiles's bedroom. For most of the night they searched for how the bank robbers got into the bank and had no success. The door to Stiles's room opened to reveal Sheriff Stilinksi. He looked at the two teens in disbelief.

"Boys. Hey, time to wake up" Stilinski called out. The two boys remained asleep and oblivious. "Boys. Boys!" he called out louder causing both boys to jump. Stiles sat up, a piece of paper attached to his face and Scott almost fell out of the computer chair.

"I got to get to work. You two get to school" Stiles father replied turning to leave

"Dad! Heather?" Stiles asked referring to his childhood friend who had gone missing the night of her birthday.

"No, nothing yet" the sheriff said shaking his head and walking away.

Stiles took a deep breath and sighed. "Ten hours and nothing" he huffed.

"We're going to find something" Scott told his friend.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about-to-be-dead" Stiles shot back.

"Well, we still have time" Scott replied.

"Is this whole, like, remain optimistic in the face of complete and utter disaster thing a part of the be a better Scott McCall program?" Stiles asked.

"Uh, not if it doesn't work" Scott replied.

"No, it works" Stiles said looking down at the paper in his hand. He jumped up and looked over at his door. "Oh, dad! Dad? Dad!" The teen threw the paper at Scott and ran after his father. Scott looked down at the piece of paper. Stiliniski was the officer who arrested the robbers.

* * *

Scott and Stiles got out of the Jeep and walked towards the high school. Their plan was slowly being set into motion. They had the information they needed, all they had to do was execute the plan.

"All right, so we meet at Derek's at 5:00 to go over the plan, and then we don't get started until dark" Scott explained looking at his phone.

"Okay. What do we do till then?" Stiles asked.

"What, right now?" Scott frowned slightly. "We've got English."

"I figured you say that which is exactly why I did something and you can't tell Derek either" Stiles sighed. "I called Charlie again."

"Did you get her?" Scott asked walking towards him.

"No voicemail, but I explained everything to her. I'm taking a page out of your book and I'm going to remain optimistic that she will show up or come back" Stiles replied.

* * *

Stiles opened up a blue print of the bank and laid it out over a table at Derek's loft later that night. The teen was trying as hard as he could not to tell the Alpha that he had tried calling Charlie again. He still secretly hoped that somehow she would show up or at least call.

"Okay. You see this?" Stiles said pointing at the map. "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom."

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked his friend.

Stiles nodded. "Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're going to need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit..."

"Look, forget the drill" Derek suddenly spoke.

Stiles stopped and looked at him. "Sorry?"

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked at Scott and then back at Derek. "What do you... what do you think you're going to do, Derek? You going to punch through the wall?"

Derek turned to him, crossing his arms, smirking. "Yes, Stiles, I'm going to punch through the wall."

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that , old fist. Make it. Come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared" Stiles replied to him. "Big, bad wolf." Derek rolled his eyes and held up his fist. "Yeah look at that." Stiles grabbed the Alpha's wrist and placed his palm a few inches away from the fist. "Okay, see this? That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co..."

The next thing that was heard was a look crack and Stiles fell on the table, groaning in pain while holding his fist. "He could do it" the teen said walking away.

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked his gaze turning to Peter who was sitting on some steps.

"Don't look at me" his uncle shook his head. "I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek snapped.

"One of them is already dead" Peter said simply.

"We don't know that" Derek shot back.

Peter rolled his eyes slightly. "Like you don't know your girlfriend isn't coming back? Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're going to be missed."

"Could someone kill him again, please?" Stiles suddenly asked.

Peter glared at Stiles. "Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk."

"What about you?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, if you want me to come..."

"Not you" Derek shut his eyes and sighed.

"Got it" Stiles twitched slightly.

"I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something" Scott began. "We have to try."

"But?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?" Scott asked.

Before anyone could respond, the door to Derek's loft slid open. Everyone looked up and claws came out prepared to face the possible intruder. Eleanor Grierson stepped through the darkness and into the light of the loft to reveal herself.

"Down boys. It seems like you all are up to something" the elder witch smirked at the group. Everyone just stared at her quietly. "You don't need to tell me" she shrugged. "Nice to see you all together I will admit."

"Hi Eleanor" Stiles smiled waving at her. She smiled and walked over to the table everyone was sitting around. She began to flip through the blue prints and pursed her lips.

"You found them didn't you?" Eleanor looked over at Derek.

"We think so" Derek nodded.

"Good I wish you all luck" Eleanor smiled slightly. "Bring those kids home safely. As well as yourselves."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but we have to play rescue to so unless you have an actual reason to be here, I suggest you leave" Peter snapped.

"I see some things never changed when it comes to you Peter" the witch said shooting the former Alpha a glare.

"I see where Charlie get its from" Peter rolled his eyes. Derek made a fist and looked down at the table. Peter looked at his nephew's expression and let out a sigh. "Oh come on Derek. I didn't realize we weren't allowed to say her name. Must hurt that much then." Peter noticed Eleanor's look of confusion and his face beamed. The former Alpha looked at his nephew closely and then smirked. "Eleanor, tell me something, did you know your granddaughter called my nephew last month and basically broke his heart in two by telling him she wasn't ever coming back and she didn't care about him anymore?"

Eleanor looked at Derek and frowned at him. He took a deep breath and glared at his uncle. He looked down at the table once more and then back up at the witch. "I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"He didn't tell any of us until today either" Scott piped in. "Don't be angry. He was just trying to protect us all from getting hurt."

The witch nodded her head slightly; unsure of how to tell them why she was there then at this point. She took a deep breath and looked at all of them. "There's something I have that all of you should see." Eleanor pulled out an iPad from her purse and turned it on. "I have some contacts overseas and about an hour ago, I received this from one at the Amsterdam airport."

She clicked onto an email and pulled up a video file. It was security footage of a women's bathroom. A young woman with purple colored hair and glasses walked into the bathroom. The group watched her set her bag and briefcase on the counter and look around. She walked over to every bathroom stall and opened it to make sure she was alone. Once she knew the coast was clear, she walked back over to the counter. She took off her glasses and put them in her bag. The next thing she did caused everyone's eyes to go wide. She pulled off her hair. It was nothing more than a wig. She took her red hair out of the bun on top of her head and let her hair come down. Everyone in that room knew whom that redhead was.

"Oh my god" Scott said frowning and looking up at Eleanor. "Is that…?"

"That's Charlie!" Stiles breathed, his mouth turning into a grin. "That's Charlie!

"She made it out" Scott replied. "How?"

"I'm not exactly sure" Eleanor told them. "But clearly there was a lot of preparation. Derek are you okay?" she asked staring at the Alpha's stoic expression.

Derek looked at the paused video in shock. She had left. Charlie was out of Edinburgh. Where was she going? Where was she now? Maybe she was lying to him when she called him last month. Then again, Charlie wasn't one to lie, especially to him. They had always promised each other to be truthful. He looked over at Stiles and then at Scott and then back at Eleanor. He wasn't sure what to feel about the video. For all they know she left Edinburgh, but had no interest in coming back to Beacon Hills. "What does this mean? Where is she now?"

"I don't know where she's going or where she is right now, but one thing is for sure" Eleanor said between Stiles, Scott, and Derek. "My granddaughter is alive and made it out of that God forsaken country."

* * *

Stiles stared out the window at the full moon. Derek and Scott had left a while ago for the bank. He was worried about whether or not Erica was dead. Would Boyd be okay and who was the other girl in the vault? The other thing that was on his mind was Charlie. Why was she in Amsterdam? Where was she now? Did she get his message?

"I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. Racked" the teen spoke twitching.

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over" Peter suggested while sitting on a couch.

"You think Erica's really dead?" Stiles asked turning around.

"You think I really care?" Peter replied emotionless.

"I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha... like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something?" the teen questioned. "They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?"

"They're werewolves, not Bond villains" Peter sighed.

"Wait a sec. Wait a sec. Maybe they're living there. You know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens" Stiles said walking around the loft exclaiming.

"Wolf dens?" Peter asked frowning.

"Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live?" Stiles looked at him.

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods" Peter told him.

"Whoa, really?" Stiles's eyes went wide.

Peter let out a huff. "No, you idiot. I have an apartment downtown."

"Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?" Stiles continued with his questions.

"Maybe they think it's poetic" Peter replied his patience wearing then.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic" Stiles shot back.

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. "And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoying... " He opened his eyes and suddenly stop talking.

"No, go ahead, finish what you were saying. I'm an... I'm annoying. What were you going to say there?" Stiles asked.

Peter got up off the couch and walked towards the table. "What are the walls made of?"

Stiles frowned slightly. "What? Uh... I don't know, like, wood and brick or..."

"No, the vault, the vault, the walls, what are they made out of?" Peter said flipping through the blueprints and building plans. Where would it say that? Doesn't say anything. Where... where would it say the materials, the type of stone?

"Oh.. Oh, hang on" Stiles said and grabbing a pile of papers and putting it on the table. "Yeah, here, hang on. Here. It's got to be in there."

* * *

Derek and Scott walked down the alleyway outside of the bank. The moon had slowly begun to rise. Scott sighed and stopped. Something didn't feel right to him. He looked around. He had an uneasy feeling that someone was following them, but shook the feeling.

Derek looked over at him and noticed the look of concern on his face. "What?"

"There's just something I can't get out of my head" Scott told him.

"The moon's rising, Scott. What is it?" Derek huffed.

"Risk and reward" Scott simply.

"Which means what?" the Alpha exclaimed.

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information. We don't know enough" Scott said quietly.

"We know time's running out" Derek shot back.

"Yeah, but think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?" the teen inquired.

"We don't have the time to figure out every little detail" Derek told him.

"Okay, but what if this detail, the reason why they waited... what if it's the most important one?" Scott asked.

"Then we do nothing. And Boyd and Erica are dead. I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs" Derek then jumped up towards a ladder pulling it down. He looked back down at Scott. "And I won't blame you if you don't follow me."

* * *

Peter and Stiles quickly searched through the papers to find out what the walls of the vault were made out of.

"There, that's it" Stiles exclaimed pointing at a part of the paper.

Peter looked and read silently for a moment. "Hecatolite" he breathed.

"Is that awful? That sounds awful" Stiles replied.

"Get them on the phone. Call them. Now!" Peter exclaimed to the teen.

"Okay, why?" Stiles frowned.

"Cause Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other. They're going to kill Derek and Scott" Peter replied.

* * *

A loud thud was heard throughout the bank vault followed by another. With a loud crash, a hole in the wall appeared and then with another crash Derek rolled through the hole and onto the ground. He stood up as Scott walked into the vault. The two werewolves looked around and saw no one.

"Boyd?" Derek called out. A shadowy figure appeared, growling and claws out. "Boyd? It's me. It's Derek" the Alpha said gently.

Scott felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. "Stiles, now is not the best time" he answered.

"Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you got to get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight" Stiles explained frantically.

"What does that mean?" Scott frowned.

"We're here to get you out, okay?" Derek said calmly to Boyd.

"Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months" Scott listened to Stiles.

"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman coliseum" Scott heard Peter say. "They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."

"Scott, they're going to be stronger... " Stiles began.

"More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the coliseum" Peter told him.

Scott's eyes went wide and looked over at Derek, hearing Boyd growel loudly. "Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem" he said.

A growling female figure suddenly appeared beside Boyd and Derek's eyes grew. He knew exactly who she was.

"Cora?" he said shakily.

"Who?" Scott frowned

Derek's expression continued to be that of confusion and shock. "Cora?"

"Derek, get out" Cora breathed gritting her teeth. "Get out now!"

Scott saw something caught his eye. Mountain ash. His eyes followed the circle around the vault until his eyes saw the opening of the vault door. Ms. Morell the guidance counselor appeared from behind the door and dropped a handful of mountain ash to seal the line.

"No. No! Wait!" Scott protested as the teacher walked away. Both Cora and Boyd growled at the two werewolves and charged at both Scott and Derek. The two of them did the best they could attempting to fight them off and throw them off of one another, but the two wolves were out of control. Suddenly Scott was thrown against one of the walls and Boyd went to attack him, but not before Derek appeared and knocked Boyd away from the teen. Cora came up from behind him and began to scratch him and Scott jumped from the ceiling and threw her off into a corner. Derek and Scot ran towards one of the walls, their backs against it, breathing heavily.

"You know her?" Scott exclaimed looking at Derek.

"She's my sister, my younger sister" Derek shot back quickly.

"What the hell is she doing here?" the teen asked.

"Like I have a clue. I thought she was dead!" Derek yelled.

Out of nowhere Allison suddenly appeared at the opening of the vault and saw Boyd charging towards Scott and Derek. "Look out!" she called out. Derek dropped to the ground and Boyd grabbed Scott throwing him around.

A loud crash was suddenly heard and the top of the ceiling came caving in. A figure came down along with the rubble and jumped to the ground. Scott and Derek stood in shock at the figure slowly stood up. It was Charlie. Her eyes glowed violet as she slightly smirked and both Boyd and Cora went towards her. Charlie flung her arms out and both wolves were slammed against the nearby wall. Cora quickly got back up, roaring loudly and ran towards her. The beta grabbed her arm and Charlie grabbed it and twisted it, throwing her off of her. Scott and Derek looked at one another and then back at her. She was holding her own just fine.

Boyd appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Scott, throwing him against the wall again several times. He then clawed Scott in the stomach and slowly lifted him off the ground, the teen groaning in pain. Cora had gone back after Charlie and scratched her, clawing her on her side and throwing the witch against the wall. Derek quickly ran over to his sister and shoved her away from the witch before she could finish what she started.

Allison watched the scene helpless. None of them could take much more of anything. The teen looked around and then saw the mountain ash on the floor. She knealed down and looked at it closely.

"No! Don't break the seal!" Derek called out trying to hold off Cora.

Allison heard the loud roaring and looked up. "Boyd!" she yelled grabbing a handful of mountain ash and shoving it to the side, breaking the seal. With that Boyd and Cora rushed out of the vault. Derek growled and quickly walked over to Allison and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch her!" Scott yelled limping over to the pair quickly.

"What were you thinking?" Derek exclaimed pulling the teenage girl closer.

"That I had to do something" Allison shot back getting out of his grip.

"She saved our lives" Scott looked at the Alpha.

"Yeah, and what do you think they're going to do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free?" Derek exclaimed.

"You want to blame me? Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers" Allison yelled before turning away.

"No" Derek replied causing her to stop. "No, that's just the rest of your family."

"I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault" Allison said quietly.

"And what about your mother?" Derek asked.

"What do you mean?" Allison frowned.

Derek looked over at Scott. "Tell her, Scott."

"What does he mean, Scott?" Allison asked looking over at the teen. "What does he mean?"

Derek didn't pay attention to Scott's response. His eyes were directly on Charlie, who slowly walked out of the vault. The red head just stared at him not saying a word. She was back. He couldn't believe that after all these months she was back. He had dreamed about this moment, but it wasn't what he imagined. There was something different about her. She wasn't his Charlie. Her eyes seemed darker, colder. The way she fought Cora was nothing like he had ever seen her do before. The way she held herself up was stiffer. Something happened to her. The question though was what and why did she come back?

**SHE'S BACK! Let me start by saying I am blown away by the response so far with this story. Thank you all for your continued support and for coming back to read this. For those who just read HIYA and are new to my series, thanks for checking this out. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and author alerts. It's given me more motivation to get chapters going out as fast as I can especially since on the 25****th**** I will be starting school. Here's what I'm thinking. There's no way I will be able to keep updating as fast as I can. Here's what I'm thinking will happen. There will be anywhere from 1-3 chapters posted a month. However take this with a grain of salt too. I'm unsure of what my course load will be like, so if I don't update for a month please don't get upset. If for some reason I am unable to update, I will post on her and on my tumblr. I promise I will update around Thanksgiving and definitely at Christmas when I have breaks. I would like to get to get to 3B by Christmas and get that finished before season 5 starts, but life will probably get in the way! Again thank you for the support! Let me know what you thought about this chapter in the reviews please! Another teaser has already been posted so go check out my tumblr if you want a sneak peak! Read and review!**


	3. Fireflies

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**The Weight"- Editors (Charlie and Derek in the preserve)**

"**Bones"- MS MR (Charlie and Peter)**

"**I Have Made Mistakes"- The Oh Hellos (Charlie and Stiles)**

Derek stood in the woods on the phone with Scott. The two of them had been searching for Boyd and Cora before they killed anyone or each other. He couldn't get Charlie out of his head either. There was something different about her and why did she decide to come back to town now?

"You lost them?" Derek asked the teen frowning slightly.

"Yeah, I kind of had to" the teen told him.

"Wasn't exactly the plan" the Alpha sighed in response.

"I know, which is why I think that we should stick together. Trust me, he's too strong, too fast, and way too angry for one person to handle. We've got to do this together" Scott told him sternly.

"Look, I'm at the trails by the entrance to the preserve. Can you meet me here?" Derek replied.

"Yeah. Just got to drop something off first" Scott responded before hanging up.

"I see Beacon Hills werewolf problem is never going to end is it?" a voice said causing Derek to turn around. Charlie was leaning against tree, smirking slightly at him.

"I see you've gotten better on sneaking up on people. That's definitely new" Derek commented, smirking slightly.

"I might have picked up a few new tricks recently" she shrugged.

"Like what exactly?" Derek asked.

"Hmmm….spoilers" Charlie said emotionless.

"Where have you been?" he questioned.

"Edinburgh" she replied.

"Doing what?" he demanded.

"Stuff" Charlie said simply.

Derek glared at her. He was getting nowhere with her. She obviously wasn't going to talk. "So if you're not going to tell me where the hell you've been or doing, then why are you here?" he huffed.

"To help of course" Charlie said walking towards him. "I cared about Erica just as much as you did. I don't want the same thing happening to Boyd and Cora that happened to her."

"If you really cared about her, then you would have come back. You would have told us what was going on with you. Clearly something else was taking your priority" Derek said angrily.

"_She tried killing you?" Allison asked Scott with her arms crossed. The teen didn't want to believe what Derek had said about her mother. Charlie stood to the side trying not to eavesdrop, but it wasn't working. _

"_Uh, yeah, yeah" he breathed quietly. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" she shot back. _

_Scott took a deep breath. " I'll tell you everything, okay? I'll tell you a-anything that you want to know, but right now..."_

"_Just tell me why" Allison cut him off. _

"_I... I couldn't" Scott said looking at her. "Allison, I couldn't let that be the last memory that you had of her." _

_Scott looked up and Allison turned around. Behind them stood Derek with Erica in his arms. She was dead. Charlie felt her heart stop. Maybe this was a mistake. She should have come back. She wanted to say something to Derek, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything to him. _

Charlie snapped out of the memory and just shook her head at him. "You know absolutely nothing" she sneered at the Alpha.

"Then enlighten me Charlie!" Derek snarled. "What the hell happened in Edinburgh?"

"Don't. Worry. About. It" Charlie said slowly to him enunciating each word. Derek growled at her and stared, wondering what the hell had happened to the girl he realized he fell in love with during her absence.

* * *

Derek and Scott ran through the woods. There was still no sign of Boyd and Cora since they had found them. The two of them jumped over at tree and down to the ground. Charlie stood waiting for them and smirked slightly. She kept appearing out of no where.

"How they hell are you popping up out of no where?" Derek frowned. "Are you able to just appear out of thin air now."

"I drove?" Charlie titled her head, her voice trailing off. Derek just shook his head in disbelief and walked over to a set of footprints on the ground.

"Is it them?" Scott suddenly asked.

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together" Derek replied.

"Is that going to make it easier or harder to catch them?" Scott asked.

"I don't know" Derek shrugged.

"Derek" Scott began. "I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart. Are they going to do that to everyone they find?"

"Everyone and anyone" Derek stated.

"Happy homecoming to me" Charlie sighed leaning against a tree.

* * *

A girl named Caitlin looked around the woods in fear. She kept hearing strange noises and her girlfriend Emily was missing. Something was out there. First all the bugs attacking their tent and now this.

"Emily" she called out once more. "Emily where are you?"

She turned around and saw a figure appear out of the shadows walking towards her. For a moment she thought it was Emily, but as the figure got closer, she knew it wasn't. She wasn't even sure if the person was human. The figure growled at her and as it did another figure jumped out from the bushes.

Isaac looked up and smirked at Cora. The two of them ran towards each other and Isaac knocked her to the ground. The female beta growled at him, getting up off the ground, grabbed him, and threw him against a tree. Isaac fell to the ground and looked up. Scott appeared and jumped over him, kicking Cora to the ground. The teen jumped up and looked at Cora. Derek appeared and roared loudly at his sister for a few moments before the female beta went running off into the night.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked running over to Caitlin.

"What?" the teenager replied shakily.

"Are you all right?" Scott replied quickly. "You need to get out of here, okay? Get out of the woods. Get out of here as fast as you can." With that the teen, Isaac, and Derek ran off after Cora. The three of them ran towards a car with Charlie leaning against it. Isaac stopped dead in his tracks. He had to be dreaming.

"You lose her again?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow. She looked over and saw Isaac staring at her.

"Charlie?" Isaac looked at her in shock.

"Hi sweetie" she smiled slightly. The teen walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Charlie was surprised by this but accepted the hug.

"Where have you been?" the teen asked pulling away.

"Don't bother" Derek huffed looking over at the teen. "She's not talking."

* * *

Scott stood on the phone with Stiles. The teen had called to tell them that Lydia had found two dead bodies near the public pool. Cora and Boyd had finally killed someone. Off to the side stood Charlie, Isaac, and Derek. The teen was extremely happy to be reunited with the witch, but Derek tried to keep his distance. The phone call she had made last month was still in the back of her mind. Considering she wasn't saying anything about her time overseas, clearly she wasn't interested in informing him.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked his friend again.

"Yep. Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the freaking shining over here. Two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not going to be surprised" his friend exclaimed in response.

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" Scott requested.

"Make sure it was them?" Stiles shot back in disbelief. "Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?"

"Please just do it" Scott pleaded. The line went quiet for a moment and Scott assumed Stiles was looking at the bodies.

"Umm yeah Scott" Stiles suddenly spoke. "Pretty sure it was them." The teen sighed and hung up his phone. He looked over at Charlie for a moment. He should have told Stiles she was back, but that wasn't a conversation he needed to have over the phone.

"This doesn't make any sense" Derek suddenly spoke. "The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

"Derek, they killed someone" Scott protested.

"I'm not completely convinced that it was actually them" Charlie spoke up.

Derek nodded his head slightly agreeing with the witch. "How are they moving so fast?"

"Derek" Scott shot back.

"But they can't be that fast on foot" the Alpha snapped.

"They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead and it's our fault" Scott shouted.

"It's my fault" Derek said looking down.

"No it's not" Charlie said avoiding eye contact with him.

"We need help" Scott told the group.

"We have Isaac now" Derek stated.

"We also have Charlie" Isaac nodded.

Scott looked at the three of them. "I mean real help" he said causing Isaac to nodded in disbelief. "They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too rabid."

"We'll catch them" Derek argued.

"What happens if we do? We just going to hold them down until the sun comes up?" Isaac asked smirking slightly.

Derek stood silent for a moment. "Maybe it would be easier just to kill them."

"We are not killing anyone" Charlie huffed.

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do" Scott agreed.

"What if it's the only thing to do? If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?" Isaac asked quietly.

"Find someone who knows what they're doing" Scott said simply.

"Who?" Derek asked looking at the teen.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves" Scott smirked.

"Oh you got to be kidding me" Charlie let out a huff of air.

* * *

Isaac, Derek and Charlie sat in a car in the parking lot. Charlie was in the back seat. She had been banished to the back seat. She expected it. She hadn't exactly been corporative with everyone, but it was for everyone's own good. Scott had gone to find Chris Argent to try and convince them to help them track Cora and Boyd. The three of them watched as Chris pulled out a gun on the teen.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Isaac asked breaking the silence in the car.

"Nope" Derek said almost instantly.

"Me neither" Isaac replied. "So your, uh... your sister." Derek looked over at the teen with a disapproving look. "Sorry, yeah, it's... It's bad timing" the teen replied as Derek turned back to look straight ahead.

"I'm sorry. I'll ask later. It's fine" Isaac said. Derek looked back over at him and raised an eyebrow and Charlie moved forward to stare at him. "Or never. Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never" the teen nodded quickly.

"Smart move" Charlie smiled slightly.

"You know what else would be a smart move?" Derek asked turning around and looking at her. "Explaining where the hell you've been" he snapped.

Charlie rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Drop it Derek!"

"Well I have a question" Isaac replied turning around. "Did you miss us?"

Derek looked over at him in disbelief. "Really?" he asked. "Of all the questions you could ask, you picked that one?"

"Very much so Isaac" Charlie said moving forward and smiling.

"Then why couldn't you come back sooner or tell us what was going on?" Isaac looked at her pleadingly.

Charlie sighed. "It's complicated okay?" she said causing Derek to roll his eyes.

"Also how did you know where everyone would be tonight?" the teen asked.

"Call it a hunch" she said simply.

"A hunch" Derek huffed in disbelief. "Is that a new term for when you have a vision or something?" There was no answer. He turned around and looked at the witch, her face falling. Her face said everything. That was exactly what had happened, but one thing bothered him. She never had visions. She thought she was for a while, but it never really seemed to happen. She was being serious when she said she learned a few tricks. She gained new powers while she was in Scotland. Derek looked straight ahead once more and saw Scott get into Argent's car. He turned on the engine and began to follow the car.

* * *

Chris drove down a road with Scott in the passenger's seat. The teen had been unable to convince him to help them, but it was worth a shot.

"Left or straight?" Chris asked suddenly.

"Left. Sorry. It's right around the corner" Scott explained as they pulled into a parking lot. "That parking lot there. Yeah, just a little further up, right here." Argent pulled up to a crime scene. Someone had been killed because of the two loose betas.

"Thanks again for the ride" Scott said staring to get out. Argent put his hand on his chest stopping him.

Chris looked over at the teen. "They did this? Boyd and..."

"Cora" Scott finished.

"Where's the last place you saw them?" Argent asked.

* * *

"Well look who's back from over the pond" Argent stated staring straight at Charlie in the woods. "Heard you made a little mess over there with….."

"That's not important right now don't you think?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. "I know you're probably a little bitter that you're family couldn't have been the ones to get the reward money, but trust me you're better off."

Chris just sighed at the witch and leaned down on the ground. There was a footprint. "You're tracking them by print?" he asked looking at the footprint.

"Trying to" Scott shrugged.

"Well, then, you've been wasting your time" Argent began. "There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these..."

"Are Cora's" Isaac stated.

"Nope. They're yours" Argent smirked over at the teen. "You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here. Listen, I know the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you three are barely hitting the speed limit."

"So what do we do?" Derek asked.

"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent" Argent explained. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us or into a trap. Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." The hunter pulled out a infrared goggles. He threw a pair at Isaac and then over at Derek.

"Thanks, but I've got my own" Derek said handing them back to Chris, his eyes flashing red.

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings" Argent told the group. "Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive. When's the last time you saw your sister?" he looked over at Derek.

"Nine years. I thought she died in the fire" Derek replied.

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Argent asked receiving a no from Derek. "Scott, how confident are you in your skills?"

"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell" Scott replied.

"All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills" Chris told them.

"They're not going to kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac suddenly asked.

"No" Chris shook his head. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated?"

"We can't kill them" Scott protested.

"What if we can't catch them?" Derek shot back.

"How about we not think that?" Charlie suggested.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them. There's no one in the school at night, is there?" Argent asked.

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek asked frowning slightly.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside" Argent told them.

"What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door" Scott suggested.

"You're sure the school's empty?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

"It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?" Scott replied.

* * *

Chris stabbed something into the ground. "These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run. Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear" he explained pushing down a button and a light turned on.

"God, no kidding" Isaac growled. Charlie and Argent looked to see all the werewolves had covered their ears in an attempt to stop hearing the high pitch noises. Argent shut it off and walked back over to his car and pulled out more of the emitters.

"These are going to drive them to the school?" Derek asked as Chris handed him a few.

"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement" Chris said simply.

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill them?" Isaac asked looking at everyone.

"You're just a ray of sunshine tonight aren't you?" Charlie gave him a look.

"It's going to work. It'll work" Scott said confidently.

* * *

Charlie and Derek stuck some more of the emitters in the ground together. The witch was surprised when he suggested that he come with her, but she had a feeling he had a reason. Although the two of them had barely spoken a word to one another, but she could tell there was something on Derek's mind.

"So are you going to ask me?" she suddenly spoke. "Or are we just going to keeping doing this in silence?"

"What?" Derek looked at her frowning.

"The question you've been toying with asking me for the past hour. Spit it out" she blinked.

"Are you going to give me a real answer? Or just a one word answer?" he shot back.

"Depends on the question" Charlie smirked.

Derek sighed deeply and looked at her. He was silent for a moment. He knew exactly what he wanted to ask her. He wanted this answer more than the answer to what she was doing.

"Well?" she asked, her voice trailing off.

"The phone call" Derek slowly began. "What you said? Did you mean it? About not caring about me and how we would never work?"

Charlie looked down at the ground and then looked back up, nodding her head. She was wondering when that would be brought up.

"So the prodigal witch has returned and the hunted becomes the hunter" a voice said. The two of them looked up and saw Peter standing behind them.

"You really think a few high-tech dog whistles are going to help?" he asked.

"I don't see you offering a hand" Derek shot back.

"Personally, I'm trying to cut down on futile endeavors" Peter smirked.

"Or you're just lazy" Charlie smirked up at him.

"Cora's alive" Derek said looking at his uncle.

"I heard. Let's throw the reunion party when she's not an unstoppable killing machine. We can have a double reunion party since you're girlfriend is back or wait are you two still together?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Peter how I did not miss you" Charlie sighed.

"I can stop her" Derek suddenly spoke.

"Sure you can. By killing her. Which happens to be the point of this little exercise. Deucalion wants you to kill them. He wants you to get rid of his baggage, making it easier for you to join his pack" Peter explained. " The fact that it was supposed to happen in the vault, and not up here, out in the open, doesn't change his plan. It just means that Boyd and Cora are going to kill a few innocent people first."

"And I should just let them? I should be okay with innocent people dying?" Derek huffed.

"Unless you're okay killing your own" Peter frowned.

"I can catch them" Derek told him.

"Oh, come on. How much damage can they do? So they off a few homeless people, a drunk stumbling out of a bar too late. So what? Let Scott deal with it. Let him be the hero of his morally black and white world" Peter told him. "The real survivors, you and I, we live in shades of gray. Then again, even if you did kill them, you're still an Alpha. You can always make more werewolves. Start with this one over here" he said motioning over to Charlie. "Then you'll be able to really keep a tight leash on her."

Derek just glared at his uncle and looked over at the witch, who was frowning slightly.

"So the rumors are true then?" Charlie suddenly spoke looking at the two Hale's. "Deucalion is here ."

"What do you know about Deucalion?" Peter asked looking at her closely.

"Probably more than I should" Charlie replied. "He's got an entire pack of Alphas. Why is he here?"

"We're not sure just yet" Derek said looking at her.

* * *

Scott and Isaac ran out from opening the doors to the school. Isaac made his way over to where Charlie was standing and Scott went back over to Argent, who was placing the last emitters into the ground. The hunter stood up and frowned as the teen approached him.

"Do you see that?" Chris suddenly asked.

Scott looked up. "Yeah, it's a firefly."

Chris shook his head. "No, no, I know, it..."

"What?" Scott asked.

"It's, uh... it's very unusual. The, uh, California fireflies aren't bioluminescent. They don't glow" Chris explained looking at the teen.

"Does that mean something?" the teen asked frowning at the firefly and then at the hunter. Before he could answer they both heard a loud howl from the distance.

* * *

Isaac and Charlie stood together in the front of the school. Derek had instructed him to keep an eye on her. He still card about her. It was evident. The teen was more than happy to look after her. He did miss her like crazy after all. He had just hoped she would tell them all what happened. Clearly something had her shaken and he just hoped she was okay.

"I'm glad you're back" the teen suddenly spoke.

"Thanks" Charlie said looking at him.

"Are you staying or…..?" he asked his voice trailing off.

"I haven't really gotten that far to be honest" she replied.

Isaac nodded his head slightly and suddenly heard growling behind him. "Oh, great" he sighed. The two of them turned around and behind them stood both Boyd and Cora.

"Which one do you want?" Charlie asked looking at him and back at the two betas.

"Ladies first" Isaac replied his eyes flashing yellow. "It's only polite."

Out of nowhere Chris came speeding through the parking lot, beeping his horn. "Come on!" he exclaimed, his headlights shining in front of the betas. Both Cora and Boyd ran towards the school and saw Derek appear out of the shadows. The two betas growled and then jumped onto the roof. Chris quickly got out of the car and ran over towards Scott.

"They're not going through the school" the teen breathed. "They're going over it."

* * *

Isaac, Scott, Chris, and Charlie ran over to the entrance of the school to see Derek coming out his face asking what happened.

"The red doors, someone has to get them open" Chris told them.

"Someone has to drive them inside" Scott explained.

"I'll go" Chris said pulling out one of his electricity sticks.

"No. I'm faster" Isaac said before running off.

The rest of the group ran back into the school in time to see Cora and Boyd running through the hallways. Derek ran over towards Cora, slamming her into the lockers. Boyd turned and growled as Scott jumped out and Chris and Charlie appeared behind Derek. The two werewolves walked over to the betas and looked at one another and then back at them.

"Come and get us" Derek sneered before he and Scott ran down the hallway with the betas following. Chris and Charlie looked at one another and shrugged.

"Go" the hunter told her.

Charlie nodded and began to walk away and then stopped turning back to him. "You can't tell them" she said turning to him. "Because what happened while I was over there. It's only the beginning of something much bigger." Before Chris could respond the witch disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Derek and Scott ran down a set of stairs to the boiler room with Cora and Boyd close behind. They ran into the darkness of the boiler room and the two betas came in, looking for Derek and Scott. Growing loudly, they couldn't see a thing. Suddenly they turned around just in time to see Scott and Derek with two fire extinguishers, spraying them. They quickly dropped them and ran for the door. Charlie appeared at the bottom of the stairs and helped them close the door and lock it, sealing the betas in. The two betas clawed against the door for a few moments as Derek pushed himself against it. The noise stopped and Scott looked at the Alpha.

"Did that actually just work?" he asked.

Derek turned and looked at Scott and Charlie. "It worked."

"Don't sound too surprised" Charlie smirked slightly. Derek stepped back from the door and back towards her. She felt his hand brush against her own, causing her to tense up. She looked over at him and he slowly pressed his lips against her forehead. She tried to get out of his grip, but it was no use. He then slid down to the floor and took a deep breath. He heard Charlie's heart beating racing. His attention then turned to Scott. The teen had slowly walked over to the door and placed his ear against it.

"What are you hearing?" Derek asked noticing the teen's look of confusion.

"Heartbeats" Scott stated.

"Both of them?" Derek asked.

"Actually" Scott began "Three of them."

"Excuse me?" Charlie squeaked. "Ummm we put two people in there. Two people does not equal three heartbeats."

Derek quickly stood up and looked at the door. He walked over towards it.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked stopping him.

Derek looked over at Charlie who was frowning. "Close the door behind me and keep it shut" he stated.

"You go in there alone, and you're either going to kill them, or they kill you" Scott protested.

"That's why I'm going in alone" Derek said looking over at the teen.

"Are you asking for a death wish?" Charlie snapped.

"Nice to know you're concerned" Derek huffed turning to her.

"I'm just saying you're insane" she shot back glaring. The Alpha opened the door and went in with Scott quickly shutting the door. Scott and Charlie just stared at the door once they began to her roars and growls. The teen began to move towards the door and Charlie grabbed him stopping him.

"He knows what he's doing" she said holding him back. Scott turned to her and saw the fear in her eyes and pulled her close.

"He's going to be fine" the teen told her gently.

"I know" she nodded against him.

"Scott! The sun's coming up!" they both suddenly heard Isaac say. Within a few moments the teen appeared at the top of the stairs and Scott quickly pulled away from Charlie and opened the door, the two of them running in with Isaac following. The two of them ran through the boiler room and stopped when they saw Derek on the ground beaten and bloody with Cora and Boyd unconscious on both sides of him.

"There's a teacher. I'll take care of her" he breathed. "Get them out of here." Scott and Isaac quickly collected both Boyd and Cora leaving Charlie and Derek alone. He stood up and looked at Charlie. He could barely get a read on her. Her face was emotionless, almost not caring to see him wounded. In the past she would have healed him almost instantly and ask him if he was okay a million times. He slowly began to make his way over towards her.

Charlie stepped away from him as he moved closer and closer. "Go get the teacher Derek" she replied quietly.

The Alpha just stared at her. He didn't understand. Why was she being this way? "You can't keep this up. You know I'll get it out of you eventually."

"We'll see" she said bitterly almost instantly.

Derek sighed and turned to go find the teacher. She was sitting on the ground in front of a bookcase, shaking with fear. He felt sorry for her. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He offered her a hand and after a moment she took it, slowly standing up. She kept trying to avoid eye contact with the Alpha but finally looked at him, giving him a small smile. He turned around to look back over at Charlie. He frowned. She was gone. He only wondered if she was planning on staying in town long enough to try and talk to her once more. He needed her back in his life desperately

* * *

Peter heard a knock on his apartment door and got up from the couch. Before he opened the door, he smirked slightly, knowing exactly who was on the other side of the door. He opened it to reveal Charlie who came storming in.

"Hi Charlie nice to see you as well. Won't you come in?" Peter huffed at her slamming the door.

The red head took off her leather jacket and showed him her left arm with the triskelion mark on her shoulder. "You want to tell me what this is?" she replied looking straight at him.

Peter walked over to her and took her arm examining the mark. "You know what it is. I know you do" he smirked looking at her.

"Maybe I just want to hear you say it yourself" Charlie shot back getting out of his grip and crossing her arms.

"Why?" Peter asked curiously. "Something tells me that you already have all the answers, but I'll humor you. I've known that little mark was supposed to appear since the night your father barged in on that little family dinner you were invited to. It was just only a matter of time."

"So basically you've been aware of all of this and you haven't bothered to tell me?" Charlie glared.

"It's not my business, beside you can't stop what's meant to happen" he replied smiling.

"Well I can always try" she sneered.

"I don't see why you would want to. It's obviously clear you still want to be around him. What else have you been told?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow. "Something else happened in Scotland didn't it."

Charlie put her leather jacket back on and walked past the former Alpha. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"You know the truth will come out eventually" Peter turned to her as her hand turned the doorknob. The witch stopped and kept her back to Peter. "He's going to find out eventually" he smirked. "You can't run from your destiny."

* * *

Scott stood and stared at Heather's dead body at the hospital. Stiles had called him to tell him that she was found dead. He looked over at his friend, he knew Stiles was a mess over this.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott suddenly spoke.

"You're going to wish they did" Stiles replied quietly.

"Why?" Scott asked looking at his friend.

Stiles stayed quiet for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure yet. The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're going to find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather. That guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins and they're all going to have the same three injuries….strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death."

"So if these aren't random killings, then what are they?" Scott asked.

Stiles looked up at his friend. Sacrifices. "Human sacrifices."

Scott sighed and shook his head. That seemed very far-fetched, but for this town anything was possible. Hell they didn't think it was possible for Charlie to show up tonight, but she did. He quickly looked up at Stiles. He still didn't know.

Stiles noticed his friends expression and frowned. "Dude what is it?"

"Umm…" Scott began. "This something I should have told you earlier, but I didn't want to say it over the phone."

"Dude spit it out" Stiles looked at him curiously.

"Charlie's back" Scott replied. "She helped us

Stiles ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "Did she say anything?" the teen asked quickly to his friend.

"She's not talking" Scott shook his head. "She's different Stiles. Something happened to her in Scotland and it's really affected her."

* * *

Stiles walked back into his house. He couldn't get the image of Heather's dead body out of his head. He still couldn't believe that she was dead and it was possible that she was a human sacrifice. He went up the stairs towards his room. His thoughts started to shift towards Charlie. She was back. He was happy she was back, but why wait four months. He opened the door to his room and stopped dead in his tracks. On his bed staring at him, sat Charlie.

"Hi" she said standing up from his bed. "I kind of just let myself in, I wasn't sure if anyone would be back…"

Before she could finish the teen walked straight over to her and threw his arms around her hugging her tightly, almost as if he was never planning on letting her go. Charlie grabbed him just as tightly. She felt fresh tears filling up in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked pulling away. "Your Gran got a hold of some security footage from Amsterdam."

"Yeah I'm fine" the red head nodded. "I ended up escaping from Edinburgh and then I took a flight to Amsterdam and then New Orleans and then here. No one followed me that I'm aware of."

"God I'm just so glad you're back" the teen said pulling her into his arms again. "We've been worried sick. We didn't know what had happened."

"Yeah I know" Charlie sighed pulling away. "I saw all the texts and phone calls."

"Why didn't you answer? Why didn't you tell any of us that you were okay? Derek and I have both been going out of our freaking minds for four months and then come to find out you called Derek and told him that you didn't care about him and that we all needed to forget about us!" Stiles exclaimed. "Damn Charlie you have people who love you. I'm not even sure what to say to you right now!"

Charlie looked up at him, a single tear falling from her eye. She sat down on his bed and just shook his head. "I don't even know what to say to anyone actually. Derek wants to know what happen. These past four months have been complete and utter hell for me. I learned things about myself, my family that I never imagined and it seems like the universe has my life mapped out for me forever. I went to Peter and it turns out the bastard knows more about me then what I know."

"Well that was definitely your first mistake right there" Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Never go to Peter about anything. You didn't tell him about what happened to you did you?"

"I'm not that stupid" Charlie huffed. "I just needed to ask him something and he confirmed something that I was told in Edinburgh. I can't go to Derek or Isaac about what happened. I don't even know what to say to anyone. Maybe I should just leave town"

"Stop that!" Stiles snapped. "You are not leaving again. You have me." The teen kneeled down in front of her and wiped some stray tears away from her cheek.

"Look it's your choice. I don't care if you say anything or keep your mouth shut" he said softly. "We can just sit here in silence. I'll hold you while you cry. I'll bring you junk food and watch a movie with you. You can tell me about what happened in Scotland. No matter what you decide, I'm going to be here for you and I will never be anywhere else. You won't ever be able to push me away. I won't let you."

Charlie shook her head in disbelief. "You're being too nice to me. You should hate me right now." she looked at him sadly.

"Well I guess I'm just a work in progress then. More than anything Charlie, I'm just happy you're home. I missed one of my best friends" Stiles smiled.

"I missed you too" Charlie took a breath. "I need to tell someone about what happened though and you're the only person I can talk to right now. You can't tell anyone though. Not Scott, not Allison, not Lydia, not Isaac, and especially not Derek. Promise me."

"Okay I promise, tell me what happened" Stiles asked frowning slightly.

"Well….." the witch began slowly. "For starters, my mother is alive."

**And right now you probably hate me. You will find out what happened to Charlie. Just not for a little while. I will say you'll get the full story of what happened in 3x08. I'll drop subtle hints here and there, but I have a huge flashback chapter planned out and you'll get all the answers you want. I've gotten some more comments about Jennifer and Derek and how they don't want it to happen. I'm pleading the fifth right now and I'm keeping my mouth shut about what I have planned. As you can see Derek and Charlie are going through some major problems right now and she's hiding some big secrets from him. I'll leave you with that. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows, etc. I'm so happy that so many of you followed me to the sequel and I'm so happy to have some new followers. As always the new teaser is on my tumblr! Are you guys enjoying those? Let me know what you think! Read and Review!**


	4. Unleashed

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Staring at the Sun"- TV on the Radio (Charlie, Derek & Eleanor)**

"**The Habit"- Lissie (Charlie in woods)**

Jennifer Blake walked down the hallway of the high school. She heard the door shut behind her and the teacher jumped. Looking around she saw nothing. She shook the feeling of uneasiness as best she could, but the brunette was still shaken from the night's previous events. She still didn't completely understand what she witnessed. She continued to walk down the hall to her classroom, looking back occasionally and quickening her pace of her footsteps. She hurried into her classroom and shut the door. She sighed leaning against it and turned around. She jumped and screamed when she saw someone behind her.

Derek just stared at the teacher blankly, not saying a work. He watched as she grabbed one of the teaching sticks and held it in her hand to defend herself.

"What do you want?" she asked shakily. "You going to threaten me? Tell me that no one's going to believe me? Try to scare me? Kill me?"

Derek walked closer to the teacher looking directly at her. "I was going to see if you were okay."

"Physically or emotionally?" Jennifer asked. " Although I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this. And according to my therapist, I.. it's been debatable for a long time" she replied quickly.

Derek walked a little closer to her. He reached for the teaching stick and slowly grabbed it out of her hand. "I think you're going to be okay."

Jennifer smirked slightly. "Obviously, you've never taught high school. In 20 minutes, I have to start two dozen teenagers on _The Crucible,_ and I honestly have no idea what I'm going to say."

"Well, why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for McCarthyism?" Derek suggested.

Jennifer bit her lip. "Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything? Because I won't." Derek just smiled at her slightly and handed her back the stick. He began to walk towards the door.

"Who are you?" Jennifer asked causing him to stop, but keep his back turned to the teacher.

"I'm Derek" he replied after a moment.

"Jennifer" she responded almost instantly. The Alpha then walked out of the classroom closing the door behind him. He had one problem involving a woman solved for the day, now he had to go deal with another. One who he knew would be much more stubborn.

* * *

Charlie walked down stairs and towards the kitchen. She had barely gotten any sleep one because she stayed late at Stile's explaining everything and then the jet lag was still affecting her. Walking into the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in the kitchen stood her Gran and sitting at the bar was Derek.

"I'm going back to bed" she groaned turning away.

"Hi Charlie" her Gran rolled her eyes causing Charlie to stop. "Nice for you to let me know you're alive. A phone call would have been nice."

"Trust me you wouldn't have wanted one" Derek said shaking his head glaring at Charlie. "Wasn't a very pleasant phone call."

"Oh yes I recall" Eleanor shook her head and looked at Derek. "That was rather impolite don't you think sweetheart."

"Hi Gran! I'm back. Scotland sucked" Charlie crossed her arms and looked at her. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"Well it's a start" Eleanor shrugged. She walked over to her granddaughter and gave her a tight hug. "I am glad you're back. Your Gran missed you."

"I missed you too Gran" she said quietly hugging her grandmother back. She pulled away and looked at Derek for a moment.

"How's Cora?" she suddenly spoke.

"Healing" Derek stated. "You should stop by to see her and so we can uh…..talk."

Charlie rolled her eyes in response. "Talk my ass" she muttered quietly causing Derek to smirked slightly.

"So are you going to tell us the truth about where the hell you've been for the past four months?" Eleanor exclaimed. "Or are you going to keep us all guessing?"

Charlie looked back over at her Gran. She shook her head. She should have known. This was a confrontation. They wanted to know happened to her. She was having none of this "How about you start telling me the truth for once and then maybe I'll consider" she shot back before storming out of the kitchen.

Eleanor froze in her spot. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that Charlie must have been told everything in Edinburgh. She knew about the past lives and more importantly her connection to a certain Alpha. "Oh god. She knows" Eleanor breathed.

"She knows what?" Derek looked up at the witch. "Eleanor what is it?" he said after the witch wouldn't answer.

"It's…..it's nothing" the witch replied quickly.

"You're lying" he shot back.

Eleanor walked over to him and looked at him. "Look there are things you need to know, but it's not the right time. I promise I will tell you everything in time. Just promise me you're not going to give up on her. Please tell me you're not going to let her go."

Derek looked down at the bar and looked back up at the witch. "I have no intention of letting her go. I'm not going to stop fighting for her."

Eleanor stared at the Alpha in shock. She thought she would have had to fight with him on the matter. This was a side of Derek she had never seen before.

"I'm not going to give up because I'm in love with your granddaughter."

* * *

Derek watched as Cora exercised around the loft. His little sister could barely keep still all morning. She was on edge he could tell. His mind went back to Charlie and Eleanor. The redhead knew something that her grandmother was hiding from her and he had the strangest feeling it had to deal with him. He wasn't sure what to do about Charlie at this point. Part of him was telling him just to let her go and move on, but a bigger part of him kept telling him to hold on and keep fighting. She'd break eventually. She always did in the end. He continued to watch his sister do pull ups.

"Stop. You're not done healing" he suddenly spoke as she jumped down.

"Yeah?" Cora asked looking at him. "Well, I'm done lying around." The female beta then proceeded to hop down to the floor and do pushups.

"Then sit." Derek shot back.

"Are you going to help me go after them?" she asked doing pushups. Derek just sighed and walked over to her gently kicking her wrist knocking her to the floor. She quickly got up off the ground and charged at her brother, who just her hit him.

"Come on, fight back!" Cora yelled. Derek just simply stared at her in response.

" I came back for this?" she huffed. "I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha, one of the Hales, was building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?" she asked looking at her.

Derek looked down at the ground and up at his sister. "I'm sorry to disappoint you" he said quietly.

"And why the hell aren't you out there trying to get Charlie back" she demanded. "Shouldn't you be figuring out what happened to her or trying to help her? You're suppose to protect her."

"It's complicated. That's my problem and I'm dealing with it as I see fit" he told her avoiding eye contact.

"By doing nothing?" Cora growled. Before the Alpha could respond, an alarm suddenly went off. The female beta turned and saw a flashing light on a console.

"What's that?" she asked frowning slightly.

"Trouble" Derek said quickly. The loft door opened to reveal one of the Alpha's, Ennis. The Alpha smirked evilly and glared. Cora growled and began to run towards the Alpha.

"No, wait. Wait!" he called out after her, but it was too late. Cora was thrown to the ground and Ennis looked straight at Derek.

"Ready for a rematch?" he growled.

Derek prepared himself to fight and stopped when he saw another Alpha walk in. Kali. She ran over him and began to kick him using the claws on her toes. Derek grabbed her and threw her to the ground and quickly picked herself up. She grabbed an iron pole and hit him with it knocking him to the ground. The female Alpha slinked over to him and rammed the pole into his torso. Derek groaned loudly in pain. A tapping noise was soon heard through the loft and Deucalion walked over to the wounded Alpha.

"Everybody done? 'Cause just listening to that was exhausting" he sighed walked closer to Derek and leaning down towards him. "So... Let's chat."

"Sorry about this, Derek" he began. "I asked Kali to be gentle, but..."

"This is me, being gentle.

Just then Derek heard another heartbeat walking up the stairs. A very familiar heartbeat that he knew only two well. He noticed Deucalion smirked as well. He heard the heartbeat. The Alpha stood up and began to walked closer towards the door.

Charlie walked into the loft looking down at her phone and looked up, stopping dead in her tracks. She saw Kali holding a pole through Derek's torso and Ennis keeping Cora on the ground. She kept silently. She just walked into something she shouldn't have.

"This is obviously not the best time" she said looking at everyone in the loft. "I'll just be going then." Suddenly she was grabbed. Looking up she saw a man with blonde hair and sunglasses smirking at her. He pulled over towards Derek and Kali. The Alpha weakly looked at her pleadingly. She felt her heart drop just seeing him in pain.

"Deucalion I presume" she sneered as they made their way over to Derek and Kali.

"And you must be the infamous Charlotte Grierson. The witch who's on the run from an entire coven" Deucalion smirked. He raised a hand and gently stroked her cheek. "You're very beautiful. I can see why Derek's so taken with you." His hand then traveled down to her left and stopped. He felt Charlie tense up. The Alpha smirked at her. "Interesting. Very interesting. You're quite important aren't you?"

"Not really" she glared at him.

"And modest too" Deucalion chuckled. "She's a keeper Derek that's for sure. It would be a shame if something happened to her and your sister all in the same day" he said walking behind Charlie and putting a piece of hair behind her ear, causing her to tense up once more. He sat back in the chair that was pulled for him.

"Let... let them go" Derek barely managed to get out as Kali dug the pole deeper into him. Deucalion motioned for Ennis to let Cora go. The Alpha did as he was told and the female beta jumped up and ran over towards her brother. "No" he shook his head at her causing her to stop. Charlie quickly ran over to her to stop her before she ignored her brothers wishes.

"See? We're not unreasonable" the blind Alpha spoke.

"What do you want? You want to kill me?" Derek asked shakily. Charlie breathed heavily. She felt completely helpless. She felt Cora touch her arm gently. She figured she could her the witches heartbeat.

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your Uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder" Deucalion explained. "In fact... I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have" he said as he took off his sunglasses to reveal his red eyes and putting them back on. Kali dug the pole into Derek's torso again causing him to spit up blood.

"Oh god" Charlie breathed quietly.

"You're killing him!" Cora screamed beginning to run over to Kali. Charlie quickly grabbed the female beta as Kali turned around smirking.

"Not yet, little sister" she said shaking a finger. "But I could." She continued to twist the pole and Derek coughed up more blood and groaned in pain. "Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out? His little witch could also heal him faster than he could, but just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point."

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents, like you" Deucalion explained.

"Not interested" Derek managed to get out.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch" Deucalion protested.

"You want me to... kill my own pack" Derek said shakily.

"No. I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own" Deucalion told him. "I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own."

"Mm... liberating" Kali smirked.

"Listen to me, Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability?" Deucalion asked. "And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact... I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now."

Charlie gasped and eyes grew wide. He was talking about Isaac. She shut her eyes and hoped that the teen was all right.

"Looks like your little witch knows exactly who I'm talking about" Deucalion smiled. "She's more involved with your pack than I thought isn't she. Almost like your….uhhh what does this younger generation call it….pack mother? She must really care about you."

"Leave her alone" Derek growled.

"I'm not completely interested in her. She has a purpose, but not one I'm interested in currently. See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore" Deucalion explained standing up. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." With that he leaned down on the ground and grabbed Derek's head touching his face for a moment.

"You're right, Kali. He looks like his mother" Deucalion smirked." You'll get to know me, Derek. Like she did."

"I know you" Derek weakly looked up at him. "I know what you are. You're a fanatic."

"Know me?" Deucalion asked placing his walking stick on the table. "You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of alphas" he exclaimed as thunder boomed from the outside causing both Cora and Charlie to jump. "I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" he yelled. Cora crouched to the ground in fear with Charlie holding her in her arms. Kali removed the pole from Derek's torso and he dropped to the ground in pain.

Deucalion pulled off his sunglasses that had suddenly cracked. "Hate it when that happens." The Alpha then began to walk out towards the entrance of the loft, leaving with the other Alphas close behind. Cora and Charlie both ran over to Derek. He had lost a lot of blood. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he just stared at Charlie then entire time.

* * *

Charlie stood while Derek sat in a chair. The red head was tending to his wound when Kali impaled him. She had cleaned and tended to his wound much to the Alpha's displeasure. However, he wasn't completely against her sticking around as it gave him more time to talk to her. She took a cotton ball with a little bit of rubbing alcohol on it and placed it on the wound.

"Ow" he growled loudly.

"Stop being a baby" Charlie shot back. "Are you okay at least?"

"I'm fine. Why did you even come here?" Derek glared at her.

"You said Cora wanted to see me so I came to see her" she said grabbing a bandage for his wound.

"I can still heal without that" he looked at the bandages. "Or did being in Scotland for four months make you forget about werewolves completely."

"This is just to make sure it doesn't get infected and you were the one who said you didn't want me to use magic, so suck it up" she rolled her eyes. "Now stay still." Derek took a deep breath as he felt her touch against his skin once more. He closed his eyes as her fingertips moved against his back. He missed her touch. He missed her.

"I missed you" he suddenly spoke. "All those months you were gone. There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about you."

"You also called me every single day" Charlie raised an eyebrow placing tape on the bandage.

"So you did still have a working phone" Derek looked at her glaring slightly. "Speaking of phone calls you never answered my question last night."

"What question?" she frowned in response, knowing full well what question he was referring to.

"You know what question" he breathed. "Did you mean everything you said? Do you not want to be with me?"

"You'll want to stay away from me Derek" Charlie said softly. "You won't like the person I've become."

Derek quickly grabbed her hand, brushing his thumb against it and looking at her. "I don't think I could ever feel that way about you" he said gently.

"I don't think you will" she replied shaking her head. "I did things I never thought I would do. I have to live with the choices I made. You won't like the girl standing in front of you, trust me. I don't even know who I am anymore" Before Derek could respond, the redhead dropped the bandages, on the table, pulled her hand away from his own, and headed to the door, not even giving Derek a second look.

"You're not going to go after her?" he heard Cora's voice say.

"I'm not giving up" he shot back at his sister looking at her. "I can't exactly force her to be with me."

"No, but you could tell her you're in love with her" Cora raised an eyebrow. "That might help her come around. You know I always did like her."

"She needs time" Derek told her. "She needs to deal with whatever happened to her. I'll give her time. That's all I can do right now."

* * *

Derek stared at the window at the pouring rain. His conversation with Charlie still fresh in his mind. What did she do while she was in Scotland that would change the way he looked at her? He didn't understand why she wouldn't just talk to him. He heard Isaac pacing behind him snapping him out of his thoughts. Deucalion's threat regarding Isaac was still also fresh in his mind. He had to protect the teen from himself. Hence why he told Isaac that he needed to move out as soon as possible.

"Ah... I don't get it" the teen protested. "Look, did something happen? Are things with Charlie still not well?"

"It's just not gone work with both of you here. I've got Cora now. It's too much. I need you out tonight" Derek said looking down.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Isaac scoffed.

"Somewhere else" Derek only said.

"Did I do something wrong, Derek?" the teen asked.

Derek turned around and looked at him. "You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving."

"Oh, come on" the teen rolled his eyes.

"Just get out" Derek demanded.

"Derek, please" Isaac begged.

"Get out" Derek yelled once more.

"Come on" the teen shot back in response.

"Go!" Derek screamed at him as glass shattered as a result of the storm. Isaac just stared at the Alpha for a moment before quickly leaving the loft. Derek walked over to the table and looked down, sighing. He was in over his head and the one person he wanted to go to, probably wouldn't talk to him even if he tried.

* * *

Charlie got out of her car in the pouring rain. She was at the town's line, the welcome sign to Beacon Hill directly across from her car. Her conversation with Derek and the way Deucalion looked at her was miles away from her thoughts. Right now, she had something else on her mind. She had to protect those she cared about from anyone from Edinburgh who was planning on looking for her. She walked on the road in the pouring rain. Pulling out a small knife, she sliced open her palm. She let the blood drip from her palm as she walked from one side of the road to another, creating a line of blood. Another crack of thunder was heard throughout the sky. Charlie looked up and held out both hands, letting the raindrops fall against her skin. For the first time in a long time she felt alive. She moved her hands and a line of fire appeared over the bloodline.

"In the shadows, evils hide, ready to draw me from love's side, but with your help I shall be strong" she began to chant, her eyes flashing purple. " And banish all that do me wrong Send them away, send them astray Never again to pass my way, So mote it be." The fire line grew taller and hotter and then the flames went out as if they were never there. The witch took multiple deep breaths. The spell was done. No one who was planning to harm her or anyone she cared about would be able to cross into the town's line without her knowing. Beacon Hills was protected.

"Good luck finding me Mom" she said breathing heavily. "No one's getting to me this time."

**There you go! Another update ready to go! Hope you all are enjoying it! I plan to have at least one more chapter up, hopefully by Friday. Then I'm driving back to school to begin a new year. I should have another chapter up next week, but just know updates will be much slower. Look for them during the weekends. I'm going to estimate anywhere between 1-3 updates a month depending on classwork, but don't worry I won't abandon this story! Another teaser has been posted. As always read and review! Let me know what you think!**


	5. Frayed

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

**"You Turned the Tables on Me"- Benny Goodman & His Orchestra (1940s Dream)**

"**Holy Water"- James Levy and the Blood Red Rose (Charlie and Cora)**

"**Aurora"- LaPush (Charlie and Derek)**

"**What the Water Gave Me"- Florence + the Machine (Charlie and Jennifer)**

**"Lay Me Down"- Roo and the Howl (Charlie reading letter)**

Boyd and Isaac sat beside one another on a bus on the way to a cross-country meet. Isaac looked over and then back at the window. He knew exactly what was on the other betas mind.

"Stop thinking about it, man" he told Boyd.

"Like, you're not thinking about it too?" Boyd shot back.

"Well, stop thinking about it" Isaac told him.

"I can't" Boyd shook his head looking at him.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it either" Isaac replied almost instantly.

"You sure about that?" Boyd raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Scott looked out the window as the bus drove down the highway. His mind kept flashing back to the previous night. When everything went from bad to worse.

"Yo, Scotty" Stiles said snaping his fingers to get the teens attention. "Hey, yo, Scotty? Still with me?"

"Yeah, sorry. Uh, what's the word?" Scott said jumping slightly and looking at his friend. The two of them were studying for the PSAT reading section.

"Anachronism" Stiles called out.

"Something that exists out of its normal time" Scott recited.

"Nice. Okay, next word, incongruous" Stiles told him.

"Um, can you use it in a sentence?" Scott asked his friend.

"Yes. Yes, I can" Stiles nodding staring straight ahead. "It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened... incongruous."

Scott nodded knowing what the word meant. "Out of place, ridiculous, absurd."

"Perfect. Okay, next word. Um, Darach. Darach, it's a noun" the teen recited getting a look of disbelief from Scott. "We have to talk about it sometime, okay? And we're going to be stuck in this thing for, like, five hours, so why not? Next word... intransigent."

"Stubborn, obstinate" Scott replied. The buss hit a bump and Scott felt a jolt of pain through his body.

"Oh, buddy, you okay?" Stiles asked concerned noticing Scott's pain. "We shouldn't have come. I knew it. We should not have let Charlie talk us into this and left her alone. She's already been to hell and back as it is with what happened in Scotland…."

"Wait Charlie told you about Scotland?" Scott asked in disbelief. "What happened?"

"I uhh promised I wouldn't tell anyone" Stiles said avoiding eye contact. "But I can tell you that every bad thing you can imagine happen with her family happened. Like I said we shouldn't have come.

"We had to. There's safety in numbers" Scott told his friend.

"Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre... or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery" Stiles listed and saw how bad Scott was in pain. "Wow, that's... all right, Scott, I'm telling coach that..."

"No. No, no, no. I'm all right" Scott protested quickly.

"Well, you don't look all right. Would you just let me see it?" Stiles pleaded.

"I'm okay." Scott shook his head.

"Just let me see it, okay?" Stiles asked again.

"Okay" the teen finally gave in and lifted his shirt to reveal two bleeding claw marks on his stomach.

"Oh, dude..." Stiles frowned.

"I know it's bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal" Scott explained.

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?" Stiles asked looking at the two teens a few rows ahead of them.

Scott didn't answer his friend and looked at the window. "I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek's dead."

* * *

_San Francisco, September 1942_

_A nightclub was filled with young soldiers drinking and dancing the night away. A red head walked around with a tray grabbing empty glasses as she walked around the club. She walked over towards the bar and put the tray and the empty glasses on the bar counter. _

"_James and Thomas want another round, Wendy" she said to the bartender. A woman with black hair turned around and just rolled her eyes. _

"_God your brother and his best friend have the tolerances of whales. I'm cutting them off after this one" she said pointedly. "Charlotte, please warn them cause I won't hesitate to literally throw them out again." _

"_I'll try, but they're uh…. preoccupied with some young ladies" Charlotte shrugged causing Wendy to make a face, disgusted with the thought of her nephew being a flirt. _

"_You also know you are off the clock, starting oh an hour ago" Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Go dance, have fun with your friends. Meet a boy maybe. Make bad decisions. Be young." _

"_And have mom, dad, and Gran blame the both of us for whatever trouble I find myself in. No thank you, I'm perfectly find helping you" Charlie smiled slightly. Wendy just shook her head. Her niece, only interested in helping others. _

"_Oh just so you know" Wendy smirked looking up. "Tall dark and handsome soldier is back and has barely taken his eyes off of you since he walked in" she sang. "As your aunt and your boss, I'm ordering you to go talk to him Charlotte." _

_Charlotte froze. For the past week and a half a soldier had been coming into the bar and just would watch her work. He'd always decline offers to dance with other girls and go be rowdy with his friends. "Aunt Wendy" her niece laughed. "I can't just go up to him like it was nothing. That's not proper."_

"_We're Grierson's honey. Proper isn't in our vocabulary" Wendy shot back happily. "You only get to live this life once, besides he's only coming in here for you."_

"_And then many more after it" Charlotte looked at her. _

_Wendy smiled at her niece grabbing her hand. "Go talk to him before I do."_

"_You know he's 18 right? He's my age" Charlotte raised an eyebrow. _

"_Ha!" Wendy exclaimed. "You are interested in him. You've been poking around asking questions about him." _

"_Maybe" Charlotte only shrugged. "I like to know the people we serve on a regular basis."_

"_Well you're definitely about to find out" Wendy grinned. _

_Charlotte frowned at her aunt in confusion. "What do you…" Before she could finish she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and came face to face with the soldier she and her aunt were talking about. With his black hair, his piercing green eyes, gorgeous smile, and of course the uniform, he was the whole package and more. _

"_Hi" Charlotte breathed heavily. _

"_Would you like to dance?" he asked smiling. _

"_You're going to ask a woman to dance without being properly introduced?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow. _

"_She'd love to dance!" Wendy exclaimed. "Take her please" she said shoving her niece towards the solider. He took her hand almost instantly. A chill went up her spine. It was a familiar feeling, but it felt right. The solider led her out on the dance floor and pulled her close. Other couples on the floor were dancing slowly. Charlotte knew that many of them were due to ship out to war any day now. The question was who was going to come back. _

"_Daniel" he suddenly spoke snapping the red head out of her thoughts. _

"_What?" she looked up at him. _

"_My name. Daniel Hale" he smiled at her. _

"_Charlotte Grierson" Charlotte replied almost instantly. _

"_I know" he smirked. _

"_What's that suppose to mean?" she raised an eyebrow. Daniel twirled her before bringing her back closer to him. Their lips inches from one another. _

"_You'll just have to wait to find out" he whispered sending chills up her back. _

Charlie gasped and shot up in her bed breathing heavily. She looked up and saw Cora sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her, frowning.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie managed to get out still breathing heavily.

"To check on you" Cora raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? That must have been some dream."

Charlie ran her hands through her hair. It was some dream. It wasn't the first time she had them. They had been happening on and off for the past four almost five months. She looked up at Cora. She couldn't tell her the truth. Not before she told Derek. "I'm fine" she finally spoke. She quickly got up out of bed, grabbing a water bottle from her bedside table and taking a sip.

"You don't look okay" Cora replied standing up. "Charlie you don't have to put on the brave face for me. I'm tired of everyone doing that around me. I'm not the only person who lost him. You lost him too. Just talk to me."

"_I know where they are" Scott rushed into the Derek's loft to see Peter, Cora, Boyd, Derek, and Charlie around the table with papers on it. The teen had just run into Deucalion at Allison's penthouse. He knew where the Alphas were. _

"_Same building as the Argents, we know" Derek said looking up. _

"_Cora and I followed the twins" Boyd looked over at Scott. _

"_Then they want you to know" Scott shot back. _

"_That's what I said" Charlie spoke looking up at Derek and just shaking her head. _

"_Or, more likely, they don't care" Peter sighed. _

"_What is this?" Scott walked towards the table and seeing all of the papers of building plans. _

"_Isn't it obvious?" Peter asked. "The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike."_

"_You're going after them?" Scott asked. _

"_Tomorrow. And you're going to help us" Derek told him point blank. _

Charlie just stared outside the window for a moment. What could she say? She felt numb more than anything. Derek was dead. After everything he was dead.

"I don't even know what to say Cora" she said shaking her head. "My mind's going a million miles per hour and I just don't know what to say to anyone. I don't feel anything."

The female beta walked over to her and looked at her sadly. "Well that's a start" she smiled slightly. "How about we get something to eat and maybe both of us well be able to say more?"

Charlie looked at her and nodded in response. Cora placed a hand on her left arm and stopped. Something on her arm under her t-shirt caught her eye. She slowly lifted up the red head's sleeve

"Cora don't" Charlie began to protest, but it was took late the young beta looked at the triskelion and frowned up at the witch. Somehow Charlie got the feeling that Cora knew exactly what the mark was and what it meant.

"I think we're going to have a lot to talk about" Cora finally spoke crossing her arms.

* * *

Charlie put a mug of coffee in front of Cora. She was forced to explain everything and the female beta wasn't too happy with all the secrets she was keeping from her brother. Cora picked up the mug and sipped on it, while staring dead straight at Charlie. She knew the beta was somewhat furious with her over not telling her, but if she couldn't tell Derek, how could she not tell anyone else.

"So how long have you had the mark?" she asked setting down the coffee mug.

"Ummm the first time I saw it was when I left for Scotland" Charlie explained sitting next to her. "How do you know what it is?"

"The night that you came over to dinner the first time, after you left I followed my mom into our library. There was this vent that I would sometimes sit beside and I could hear every conversation. I heard mom explain to your father that it would appear in time. I didn't understand it, but now I do" Cora explained. "You tell didn't Derek did you?"

"There's a lot I haven't told your brother" Charlie sighed looking at her. Cora got up from her chair and walked over to the window looking out.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't tell him about the mark or what happened to you in Scotland" she said turning around. "You're in love with my brother aren't you?"

"_They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison" Derek explained the plan to everyone. _

"_So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scott raised an eyebrow. _

"_They won't even see it coming" Boyd looked over at him. _

"_Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?" Scott pleaded. _

"_Good luck with that dream" Charlie said emotionless. _

"_You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? Not that I disagree with him" Peter said looking at Scott and then Derek. _

"_I do. Why do we need this kid?" Cora huffed. _

"_This kid helped save your life" Derek shot back. " And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."_

"_You can't beat a pack of Alphas" Scott protested. _

"_That's why we're going after Deucalion, just him" Cora explained. _

"_Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies" Boyd spoke _

"_Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra. And like Scott says, they're all alphas" Peter looked at everyone. _

"_Deucalion's still the leader" Derek stated. _

"_Let's hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?" Peter asked looking at Derek. _

"_Two more grew back in its place" Scott replied. _

"_Somebody's been doing their summer reading" Peter smirked._

_Charlie just sighed and walked over to the window. Peter motioned for the others to follow as Derek walked over to her. They needed time alone. She was nervous. Her heartbeat and her facial expression gave it away. _

"_This is insane" Charlie suddenly spoke noticing him looking at her._

"_Thanks for the optimism" Derek glared at her. _

"_I just don't want anyone to get hurt or dead" she sighed. "Derek please don't go after them."_

"_I have to" he exclaimed. _

"_You're going to get yourself killed!" Charlie screamed. "And people are going to have to live in the aftermath of that!"_

"_Well, if that's the case, then I should probably do this…." Derek said grabbing her and briskly kissing her. He kissed her as it was going to be his last time kissing her. She soon was kissing him back not because she had to, but because she wanted to. Being back in his arms felt amazing. She felt whole again as did Derek. Too soon for his liking she slowly pulled away for air and looked at him._

"_I'm so sorry" she said shakily. "About Scotland. About everything."_

"_No" he breathed protesting. "I don't care what happened in Scotland. You don't have to tell me. Keep whatever you want about those four months from me. I just want to be with you Charlie."_

"_Derek I need to tell you something. I need to tell you everything. You need to understand…."_

_The Alpha just shook his head and pushed his lips against her own, silencing her. Everything problem in her head was going away and all she could focus on how she could how left this for four months. She regretted it. Charlie pulled away and his forehead was pressed against her own. "When this is all over, you can tell me whatever you want. It's your choice. I'm not letting you go again."_

Charlie looked down into her coffee quietly. She had spent months toying with the idea of love while she was in Scotland. She looked up at Cora, her eyes filled with nothing but sadness the beta could see. "I am" she said her voice barely a whisper.

"Then I don't see the problem" Cora said walking back over to her. "He thinks the world of you. I don't think he would have looked at you any differently. You're protecting yourself."

"Thought the world of me" Charlie said shakily. It was no use talking about him like he was still here. "It's too late now Cora. I blew my chance. I promised him I was going to tell him everything and anything he wanted to know once everything was over."

"You got that right" Cora rolled her eyes.

Charlie ran her fingers through her hair. "Is this all we're going to be doing for the rest of the day. You telling me that I blew my chances with your brother forever."

Cora just stared at the witch quietly. "Actually, I came over here cause I wanted to show you something."

* * *

Cora took Charlie back to the abandoned floor of the penthouse. The looked down at the escalator both girls frowning in shock. Charlie's mind kept flashing back to when she saw Derek's body, but the thing was, there was no body.

"I don't understand" Charlie finally managed to get out. "Where is he?"

"I don't know" Cora said shaking her head. "I don't know." The female beta examined the escalator. She smelled blood. Derek's blood. Charlie frowned and followed her. Cora kneeled down and looked at the blood that was on it. They both heard a noise and turned, standing up.

"It's just me, your Uncle, Uncle Peter" Peter spoke.

"Uncle Peter who killed sister Laura" Cora rolled her eyes.

"Who also slashed my throat and tried to kill Derek multiple times might I add" Charlie crossed his arms

"Mm, not my finest hour, no. But I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member. Did Derek mention that he killed me too. Slashed my throat, ear to ear" Peter sighed as she and Cora walked up the escalator.

"So that means I should trust you?" Cora glared.

"Actually, I'm wondering if I can trust you" Peter shot back.

"You've known me for 17 years" Cora stated.

"I knew you for eleven, leaving the last six unaccounted for and I'm not particularly fond of things unaccounted" Peter looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Cora asked him.

"Same as you... wondering where the bodies went. Wondering if they were carried out, or maybe if one of them managed to find enough strength to push himself up off the floor and walk out, leaving the two of us standing here to answer the all-important question" Peter smirked.

"Which one?" Cora asked looking back down at the floor.

"Not sure" Peter shrugged. "But luckily there's someone in this room who may have the power to find him." Cora frowned at her uncle slightly, but then it hit her. She looked over at Charlie. The witch looked at both werewolves confused.

"Me?" she spoke in disbelief. "What can I do?"

"Tracking spell" Peter said simply.

"Umm I'd need his blood to do that or something extremely personal to him" Charlie shot back. Peter just smirked and motioned at her. He was suggesting that she used herself to locate him. "That's not how it works" she protested.

"Do I need to remind you what that mark on your arm means?" Peter asked and then looked over at Cora. "Oh you don't know do you?"

"She knows" Charlie glared. "Get to the point before I decide to set you on fire."

"Always so dramatic" Peter drew out slowly. You're Derek's mate. His true mate. The only person he's meant to be with. You two are connected, which means you can use yourself as an tether to locate him, sense him, if he's alive."

Charlie just stared at Peter in disbelief. There was no way that was possible. "But, that doesn't make any sense. Don't you think I would know if he's alive or not?"

"Maybe you just haven't accepted the fact that you two are meant to be together. You're scared. Let go of that fear Charlie and then maybe you'll start to feel a lot more. Accept your feelings" Peter looked at her. Charlie just stared at the two werewolves. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a text from Stiles.

_I have a favor to ask. We won't be getting back tonight. Meet was cancelled and we're going to be stuck in a hotel. Can you run by the school and drive my jeep back to my house. There's an extra set in my locker. 24-18-6_

"Look I need to go to the high school" the witch breathed.

"Charlie please" Cora begged.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try. I'll see what I can do" she told the beta.

* * *

_Scott walked around his room pacing back and forth. He made up his mind. He grabbed his helmet and turned to leave his room. _

"_Whoa" he jumped seeing both Isaac and Charlie leaning against the doorframe. _

"_Where are you going?" Isaac asked. _

"_Uh, I was going to go get some food to eat" Scott stuttered slightly. _

"_Oh, cool. We'll come with you" Isaac suggested. "You could eat could you?" the teen looked at Charlie who nodded quickly. _

"_Nah, dude, it's okay. I can eat alone" Scott protested. _

"_What are you getting?" Isaac asked. _

"_Uh, Mexican" Scott said slowly. _

"_Oooh yummy" Charlie smiled. _

"_Dude, I love Mexican..." Isaac said turning to leave. _

"_Isaac. Charlie. I can eat alone, it's okay" Scott stopped them. _

_Isaac placed his hand on Scott's shoulder. "You're not going alone. Come on."_

_Scott drove Isaac to an abandoned mall. It was insane that he was going to meet Deucalion, but he didn't have any other choice. He just hoped that it wasn't the wrong choice. _

"_We're just going to talk to him, try to reason with him. That's it, all right?" Scott explained as he and Isaac got off the bike. The other beta sighed and pouted for a moment. "What?"_

"_Nothing. It's just that, uh, I'm actually kind of hungry now" he sighed. _

"_So am I" Scott nodded. _

"_Then maybe we should have actually gotten food" Charlie suggested appearing out of nowhere causing Isaac to jump. _

"_How?" the teen exclaimed waving his hands. "Tell me you're secret I'm begging you." Charlie just shook her head at the teen and simply laughed. The three of them walked into the mall and saw Deucalion standing on an escalator. _

"_You didn't come alone" the Alpha called out._

"_Yeah. This is Isaac and Charlie" Scott replied._

"_I'm not talking about Isaac and the witch" Deucalion told him. Isaac, Charlie, and Scott looked around and saw Derek appear out of the shadows in wolf form. _

"_You knew I would do this? Derek, don't. You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone else dies..." Scott pleaded. _

"_Him. Just him" Derek growled pointing at Deucalion. _

"_Just me" the Alpha? Asked sighing. "Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" Crumbling cement was heard and everyone looked to see Kali sliding down a cement pole, her eyes red. Ennis then appeared out of the shadows followed by the twins. Boyd and Cora also appeared. Isaac and Scott looked around. They were surrounded and had just stepped into a warzone. _

"_Charlie get out of here" Isaac said grabbing her arm and pulling her back. _

"_I'm fine" Charlie shot back at the teen. _

"_Charlie…." Isaac warned. _

"_I'll be fine, trust me" she looked back at him pointedly. It hit the teen she had done a resurrection spell. _

"_How many?" he asked. _

"_Four" she stated. "I hit a snag in Scotland."_

"_Now I will do this for you Derek" Deucalion spoke. "Your witch gets to stay out of it. Wouldn't want her to be down another life. Those Grierson's seemed to get only so few. Come here my dear. We'll watch." _

_Charlie stood completely still. Isaac had tightened his grip on her. _

"_Oh don't worry. I won't hurt her. No one will touch her" Deucalion smirked. "I understand she's gotten quite a reputation for setting things on fire, people in particular." Isaac, Scott, and Derek all looked at her frowning. Charlie just shook her head and avoided their gaze. _

"_Charlie go" she heard Derek say. She looked up at him and saw him nod to her. She looked at Isaac and gave his hand a quick squeeze before slowly walking over to Deucalion on the escalator. She stood beside him and he grabbed her left arm and smirked. _

"_Very lovely girl" he spoke. _

"_You know that reputation you just talked about, we'll you'll get to experience first hand, if you don't let go of me" Charlie snapped. _

_Deucalion smiled at her and chuckled. "You are quite fearless aren't you?" _

_Derek looked around at everyone and suddenly began to charge for Deucalion. Kali roared at him and jumped, knocking the Alpha to the ground. The twins jumped down from their spot and Isaac charged at them. Charlie at this point wasn't sure if she could keep her eyes open. Kali continued to fight Derek and kicked him, slicing him with her claws. Boyd was grabbed by Ennis and Kali did the same to the beta. Boyd collapsed to the ground bleeding. The female Alpha then charged at Cora and knocked her to the ground and placed her foot over the beta's throat. _

"_Kill him" Deucalion suddenly called out. "The others can go. You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step" Deucalion said walking down the escalator steps. _

"_Are we serious with this kid? Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?" Kali taunted. _

"_Some have more promise than others" Deucalion stated. _

"_Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek? Pack or family?" Kali said putting more pressure on Cora's throat. "I could always just go straight for the witch too. Test out how many lives she really has left" Derek stood silently and looked around. He looked at Charlie and then all of a sudden there was a noise, followed by a crack and a flash of light. Charlie flung her arms and fire appeared along with the light creating a brighter one. Derek dropped the ground as the other Alphas growled at the flashing lights. Charlie looked up and saw Allison with a bow. Charlie quickly fled the scene and ran over to where the teen was_

"_Your eyes... cover your eyes!" Deucalion called out to his pack. The other betas were able to stand their ground as the Alphas healed._

* * *

Charlie's heels clicked as she walked down the school hallway. Stiles owed her big time that was for sure. She should have been focusing on figuring out if Derek was alive or not, even though Peter's idea of her being a tether to find her seemed insane to her still.

"Excuse me" she heard a voice say. The red head turned around and saw the teacher from the other night right behind her.

"Oh it's you" she replied quickly. "I remember you with Derek, you're uh….."

"Charlie" the red head replied.

"That's it!" the teacher said excitedly. "I'm Jennifer! I don't mean to be rude, but school hours are over and you technically are trespassing."

"I'm just here to pick up something from a friends locker. Got the locker number and combination" Charlie replied holding up the phone. "You can escort me if you're really concerned about me being a predator."

"Just to be safe" Jennifer grinned causing Charlie to roll her eyes. God this was going to take longer than what it should have. The witch turned around and walked down the hall with the Jennifer close behind. Charlie had this weird feeling about her. She couldn't explain it. She brushed it off as she spotted Stile's locker and walked over to it.

"I still can't wrap my head around everything that happened the other night" Jennifer suddenly said leaning against the lockers. "Like how do you deal with witnessing something like that?"

Charlie turned the lock to Stiles combination. The teacher was seriously slowly getting on her nerves. "You just do" Charlie shrugged. "I'm used to it by now."

"You seemed like it the other night" Jennifer replied. "You and Derek both seemed so calm about the situation. He was especially calm when he came to see me."

Charlie stopped messing with the lock. Derek had come to visit the annoying teacher" What the hell was he thinking? "Derek came to see you?" the red head frowned slightly.

"Umm yeah" Jennifer beamed. "He just wanted to make sure that I was okay."

"That was nice of him" Charlie said opening the locker finally and started to rummage through the mess that Stiles called his locker.

"Yeah it was" Jennifer sighed. "Weird question, but is he seeing anyone?"

Charlie stopped going through the various papers and notebooks. The teacher had officially struck a nerve. Could she not go away? What was it with Derek that had girls under his spell within just meeting him? She wasn't that way, was she? She shook her head slightly and looked at Jennifer. What the hell could she say? That he was dead. That the two of them had dated? She had technically broken up with him, yet he still pursued her. He still cared about her despite everything, which made her heart heavy. Even if she had told him everything though would he have still cared about her?

"Do you really have to think about it that hard?" Jennifer smirked slightly at her.

"Oh no sorry" Charlie shook her head. "Um there was a girl. They cared about each other a lot, but she made some stupid decisions. I think he still cares about her, but she keeps pushing him away."

"Has he tried to get back together with her?" Jennifer asked her face falling slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, but I don't think he's going to anymore'" Charlie breathed.

"This girl? Did you know her?" the teacher asked.

"Sort of" the red head replied simply.

"You think she still cares about him?" Jennifer raised an eyebrow.

"I would assume she probably does, she just doesn't want to admit it" Charlie said avoiding the teacher's gaze.

"Well I guess I can wait around a little longer before I make my move" Jennifer spoke. "Anyway I should grab my things and get home before I start calling this place home. It was nice meeting you Charlie."

"Nice to meet you too" Charlie smiled slightly. The teacher turned a heel and walked down the hall back towards her classroom. Charlie looked back into the locker and saw Stiles's keys and pulled them out. She frowned slightly as she saw a large envelope. It was the envelope she gave to Stiles and Scott the day she left. He had still kept it.

_Charlie ran over to Allison and stood as she began to watch Scott and the others fight back once more. She was glad to see the teen again, even though it hadn't been too long since she had. _

"_Nice seeing you on this side of the continent" the teen smirked at the witch. _

"_Well I took a friend's advice and got the hell out of Scotland" Charlie looked at her. The two of them watched as Scott tried to fight off Ennis. The teen ran into the Alpha and was bounced back. He slid back and looked up at the Alpha with red eyes. _

"_Holy crap" Charlie breathed. Allison looked at her former boyfriend in confusion and then at Charlie. _

_Scott moved his head and his eyes went back to their normal color. Derek appeared behind Ennis and began to fight him with Ennis knocking him to the ground. The two Alphas fought one another clawing and hitting anything they could, getting closer and closer to a ledge. Scott, still injured stumbled over closer and closing to the two Alphas. He charged at Ennis and sliced the back of his leg, the Alpha growling in pain and losing his balance. Ennis kept hold of Derek and soon the two of them were falling over the ledge._

"_Derek!" Charlie screamed loudly and took off as she heard a loud, but faint thud. _

"_Charlie no!" Allison called out after the witch. Charlie quickly ran down the escalator and towards Scott, but Isaac grabbed her before she could get there. _

"_Charlie no!" Isaac said holding onto her from behind. "It's too late."_

"_Let me go!" she cried out, tears streaming down from her face, trying to get out of the teen's grip. _

"_Charlie" Isaac yelled at her, shaking her slightly. The witch flung him off of her using her magic and ran over towards Scott. The teen was looking over the ledge completely silent. Charlie felt the hot tears continued to fall. She saw the dead body. She just shook her head and put a hand to her mouth, shaking uncontrollably. She turned away and Isaac was right behind her and held her close as she sobbed. _

Charlie pulled out the envelope and opened it. Inside were letters to her Gran, Wendy, Scott, Allison, Lydia (even though she didn't know the teen that well), Stiles, Isaac and of course Derek. She pulled out the letter to the Alpha and slid down to the ground opening the envelope to read it.

_Derek, _

_If you're reading this, it means that I'm dead or for some reason I can't get back to Beacon Hills from Edinburgh. Where do I even start? You were the first person I met or should I say run over with my car when I moved here. You've been there for me throughout everything. You stuck by me despite the fact that my mother was trying to kill me. You gave me the nickname that I still use today. You've risked your life for me. You've done so many things for me that I knew that you didn't have to do. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you. I love you so much and I have for years. I've loved every moment we've spent together, both good and bad. Just know that if I am still alive and can't get back not a moment goes by where I don't think of you. I hope you're happy and safe. If I'm dead, I know that you're going to blame yourself. It's not your fault. Don't carry that guilt. Do that for me. Live your life. Find someone else who can make you happy. I know you won't ever forget me. I won't ever forget you. I love you Derek Hale and I always will. _

_Charlie_

Charlie had tears flowing down her cheeks. She loved him, she really did. It finally hit her that he could actually be dead and it was killing her slowly. She couldn't imagine a life without him. She didn't want to. She wanted to be with him more than anything. She felt empty and numb without him. She should have told him about everything. About Scotland. About the mate mark. She regretted leaving him. She lost her chance and there was nothing she could do about it. She suddenly felt her head throb and jumped slightly, blacking out.

_Derek gasped for air and groaned in pain. His entire body felt as though it had been ripped to shreds. He managed to slowly lift his head and looked around the abandoned warehouse. No one was around. The last thing he remembered was falling and hearing Charlie scream out for him. He tried to pick himself off the ground, but collapsed in pain. _

"_Charlie" he breathed before managing to pick himself back up._

She gasped coming out of the vision. He was alive. Derek was alive and was looking for her.

**There you have it! Hope you all enjoyed it! The teaser for the next chapter is already posted and I'm just not going to say a thing about it. You'll just have to wait for the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Please let me know what you're thinking! I like to keep my readers happy. The next update will probably be in a few days. I need to give myself a break and get settled back into my apartment before school starts. Until then! Read and Review!**


	6. Motel California

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter (Highly suggest listening to tracks for this chapter)**

"**No Trace"- MS MR (Charlie casting tracking spell)**

"**Touch"- Daughter (Jennifer and Derek)**

"**Serpents (Basement)"- Sharon van Etten (Charlie and Derek, Charlie at home)**

"**War in Heaven"- The Raveonettes (Charlie and the gang at the high school)**

"**Aurora"- LaPush (Isaac, Stiles, Charlie, Eleanor at guesthouse)**

Charlie took a deep breath. Standing in her room at her table, she looked down at the ingredients for the tracking spell. She had no clue if any of this would work. Would her blood be able to locate him as Peter said it would? She knew Derek was alive and looking for her. The only thing she had to do now was to locate him and there was only one way to find out where the Alpha was.

"Let's see if you were right Peter" she said right before she sliced open her palm with the knife. Squeezing her hand into a fist, she let drops off blood fall onto a pentagram that she had drawn with chalk.

"Interessari, interressarium" she chanted softly closing her eyes. She suddenly gasped and began to see flashes. It was of the loft. Derek was in the loft, sitting on his bed, breathing heavily. Charlie opened her eyes, the violet color that they were slowly reverted back to her green ones. She knew where Derek was and he was still alive. The spell had worked. She and Derek really were more connected than what she realized. She had to find him. Grabbing her coat quickly, she left her room to find him.

* * *

Derek's vision was blurring as he felt himself carried into his loft. Jennifer breathed heavily in fear as she dragged him inside. He was slipping in and out of unconsciousness and there was nothing he could do.

"Oh, God. This is a bad, very bad idea. I should be taking you to a hospital" Jennifer said shakily.

"No, no hospital" the Alpha said shaking his.

"Derek, I can't... I can't hold you anymore" Jennifer said feelling the Alpha fall to the floor. "I'm losing you." Derek collapsed to the floor and Jennifer looked over him concerned. The Alpha saw nothing, but black, but one name was clear in his head. Charlie. "Derek? Derek. Derek..."

_Derek weakly stumbled toward the school. He knew Charlie was there. He could smell her. He couldn't imagine what she was going through thinking he was dead. He just had to find her he kept telling herself, but he felt himself getting weaker and weaker walking through the parking lot. He stumbled once more and hit a red car that was parked, a bloody hand against the window. A figure gasped inside the car when they saw him. It was Jennifer. The Alpha quickly collapsed to the ground and the teacher got out of her car and crotched on the ground beside him. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness again, with his final thought about Charlie and how much he loved her. _

Derek slightly gasped from the memory. He was on something softer than the floor. He assumed that Jennifer had managed to get him somehow onto his bed. He felt her raise up his shirt to look at his injuries.

"Oh, my God" she breathed shakily seeing all the bloody scratches.

"How bad?" he asked weakly.

"To be honest, the oh, my God would be for your unbelievable physique if it weren't for the fact that you're bleeding black blood" she said terrified. She saw him shut his eyes and his head fell to the side. "Derek... Oh, God, you're not dying, are you? Derek, please don't die. Derek!" She threw herself on top of him and heard his shallow breathing. "Not exactly how I imagined our first date" she said light heartedly.

* * *

Jennifer stared outside the window at the loft. Derek was still unconscious. The teacher was extremely worried. She didn't know how she could help him or find anyone that could. She heard a noise and turned around to see Derek sitting up slowly in bed.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked.

"I have to find the others. They think I'm dead" Derek breathed heavily.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing" she said quietly. Derek looked up at her confused. "You know how many characters in literature use a false death to their advantage? You ever read Les Mis? Tale of Two Cities? Romeo and Juliet? " she asked.

"They need to know" he only said.

"Do you have any idea how bad you look?" Jennifer continued. "You're like one giant open wound. I'm not entirely sure you aren't really dead." Derek sighed and looked on the ground. He knew one person that would be able to help him heal faster. He needed to find Charlie. Jennifer walked over to him and kneeled in front of the Alpha.

"You don't have any bandages or any kind of first aid anywhere. I looked" she began.

"I usually don't need them" Derek told her in response.

"How do we fix you up?" the teacher looked up at him.

"Time" Derek stated. He looked at the teacher who was smiling slightly at him. "You shouldn't be here." She wasn't who he wanted there with him at the moment.

"Why's that?" she asked her face falling slightly.

"Because you don't know me. You don't know anything about me" he replied.

"Maybe I have a feeling about you" Jennifer said confidently.

"It shouldn't be a good one. Everyone around me... everyone gets hurt" Derek said slowly.

"I've been hurt before" Jennifer looked directly at him.

"Not like this" the Alpha shook his head. The teacher just stared at him silently before she leaned closer to him. Their faced inches from one another. She smiled before she caught his lips with her own. Their lips moved in sync for a moment before Derek regained his senses. This wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening.

"I'm sorry I…I can't…." Derek breathed pulling away. This wasn't right he told himself again. He wanted to be with Charlie. Not Jennifer. He needed to find her.

"Why?" Jennifer asked frowning.

"There's….there's someone else….I still care about her" he said looking directly at the teacher.

Jennifer's face fell slightly at his confession. "It's the redhead isn't it?" she asked. Derek just looked down silently avoiding her gaze. "If you care about her so much then why are you with me and not her? Why isn't she looking for you?"

"It's complicated, we're….complicated. I was looking for her" Derek responded to her. "I caught her scent at the school and then I couldn't….I was too injured."

"Maybe there was a reason you found me" Jennifer smiled slightly. "Maybe it was fate. Sometimes what we think we want isn't what we think we need. Maybe you need to find something else, not complicated." With that Jennifer leaned forward and kissed him once more. The Alpha felt slightly hazy from his wounds as he began to kiss the teacher back. His mind kept tugging at him to stop and to find Charlie. He needed to tell her that he loved her.

"Derek?"

Jennifer and Derek pulled away from one another quickly and looked. Before them stood Charlie. The witch's eyes were a mix of confusion and sadness. She had to have been dreaming. It wasn't registering what she had just seen. Derek and the teacher? He was alive, but he was with her. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. She felt a pain in her chest. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, but quickly took a breath to stop them from running down her face.

"My mistake" she finally managed to breath out after a moment. She turned and quickly fled the scene. She had to get out of here. She slowly felt herself beginning to snap.

"Charlie wait" she heard Derek call after her. She just kept shaking her head as she walked through the loft. She kept holding back the tears. She didn't want him to see her cry. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Charlie" Derek said catching up to her and grabbing her arm. The witch turned around and just stared at him. "It's not what you think."

"Then what was it?" Charlie demanded. "It doesn't matter Derek. We weren't together anyway. Although last time I checked you wanted us to be together. I guess that was just a lie to get me to fess up about Scotland wasn't it?"

"Charlie I don't care about Scotland" he looked at her pleadingly. "Please just listen to me….."

"You're lying. Of course you care. I have to go" the witch just shook her head. "I can't be around you anymore."

"So are you just going to leave again then?" Derek asked angrily. "Run away from your problems. Keep quiet like you have been? You're right I do care about Scotland. You're hiding something and you're pushing me away. You know you are. You really don't care about me as much as I do. Maybe I should just go and finish what I started with Jennifer." The Alpha stopped and realized what he said. He didn't mean it. He was frustrated with her and he was taking that out on her completely. "Charlie…"

Charlie shook her head and backed away from him. "I meant it" she snapped angrily at him. "The phone call. Everything I said was true. We shouldn't be together and you've just made that perfectly clear. Goodbye Derek." With that the witch quickly retreated down the stairs before Derek could stop her. The Alpha just stood silently. He had screwed up. He knew that, but how could he explain what had really happened. She saw Jennifer kiss him.

"Derek?" he heard Jennifer's voice say. He turned and looked at the teacher. "Is everything alright?"

Everything was awful. He had made probably the biggest mistake of his life. Bigger than Kate. "Thank you for your help" he looked at her. "But I think it's best if you leave." Jennifer's face fell, but the teacher nodded. She began to walk away from him and stopped.

"If you ever change your mind about her, I left you my number" she smiled slightly. "Call me sometime."

* * *

Charlie slammed the door shut to her car and leaned against it. The tears had finally managed to start flowing with she was half way home. She hated herself for being this upset, for crying over him, but she couldn't help it. Derek had just pushed her aside, as it was nothing. He had told her that he wanted them to be together, yet he was with the English teacher. He went to Jennifer instead of finding her. Her vision was wrong. Everything was wrong. She shouldn't have come back here. She could have gone anywhere, but she thought it would be best if she came home.

Charlie walked into the guesthouse and collapsed against the front door, the tears continuing to fall down her checks. She kept shaking her head back and forth. She had no right to be upset. She continuously kept pushing him away. She lied to him and refused to tell him the truth. She had made too many mistakes. She had no reason to feel this way. She had tried to convince herself she didn't care; yet seeing him with someone else hurt like hell. Everything was falling apart right in front of her and she had no clue what to do. There was no hope for the two of them. Not after this.

* * *

Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, and Isaac all got off the bus at the high school. Their night was nothing but pure hell. All of the werewolves had been poisoned by wolfsbane thanks to it being in Coach's whistle. Every time he blew it, the wolves inhaled it. They had had hallucinations and worse. Stiles had been able to explain that the culprit was a darach, a dark druid, but the question was who was it? First thing that Scott and Stiles had on their minds was to tell Charlie about Derek. The group of teens walked over to the parking lot. Where Stiles jeep was parked stood Charlie. Stiles smiled walking over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh I cannot tell you how wonderful it is to see you" the teen said pulling away. He looked at the redhead and frowned. There was something wrong with her. She looked upset. "What's with the face?"

"It's nothing" the redhead said shaking her head. "How was your trip?"

"Oh we have a lot to fill you in on that's for sure" Lydia rolled her eyes.

"We'll explain later" Scott nodded. "But the first thing you need to know is that Derek is alive." Charlie just stared at the teens. She already knew he was alive. It hurt just to hear his name. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she could tell them, any of them what happened.

"Charlie did you hear us?" Scott frowned slightly. "Derek's alive…."

"I know" she snapped angrily. "I don't care. It doesn't matter."

"Charlie what happened?" Allison suddenly asked.

"Did you see him?" Stiles asked quickly. "You should be happier about this."

"I saw him" Charlie said closing her eyes. "He was….occupied….with someone else." The group of teens frowned at one another confused.

"Charlie who was he with?" Isaac walked over to her. Charlie just shook her head and looked around. Her face fell. She saw Jennifer getting out of her car. The two women made eye contact and Jennifer smirked at the redhead slightly. Charlie felt her blood boil. She felt anger, nothing but anger. Suddenly a small circle of fire appeared in front of the group of teens.

"Oh my god!" Scott exclaimed. Isaac and Scott quickly removed their jackets and hit the ground trying

"Charlie!" Stiles exclaimed. "Look at me. Focus. Breathe!" the teen said grabbing her face and looking at him. Her eyes were a darker violet than the lighter color he was used to seeing. Charlie gasped loudly and shut her eyes, the flames in the parking lot dying down as Isaac continued to put them out. The witch opened her eyes and began to sob. Stiles quickly grabbed her and pulled her close as she continued to cry.

"What the hell was that?" Scott exclaimed looking between Isaac and Stiles.

"We need to get out of here" Stiles replied quickly looking around the group. "Isaac take her home and get Eleanor" the teen instructed. He pulled away from Charlie and looked at her. "I'll be there soon I promise." Charlie sniffed and nodded quietly. Isaac took the witch's hand and began to lead her away.

"Where are you going?" Isaac frowned looking at Stiles.

"I need to grab a few things from home" he explained. "Just get her home and most importantly keep her calm."

* * *

Stiles burst through the front door of the guesthouse. Immediately he saw Charlie sleeping on the couch with Isaac standing above her. He couldn't believe that Derek had been with someone else. He and Charlie were meant to be together. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she was feeling or thinking.

"How is she?" the teen asked frantically.

"I gave her something to sleep and calm her down" Eleanor spoke emerging from the kitchen. "She'll be out for the rest of the evening I presume."

"So what do we do now?" Stiles asked the elder witch.

"Well for one, we try to keep her as calm as possible and then after that I don't know what to tell you. I've never seen her like this, even when her father died. She's a mess" Eleanor replied sadly.

"What do we do about Derek?" Isaac asked looking down at the sleeping Charlie. "You think he'll come after her?"

"Wouldn't surprise me" Stiles stated crossing his arms. "I don't think she's in any state of mind to actually talk to him though."

"That's why there's a ring of mountain ash around the house. He can't get in" Eleanor suddenly spoke. "I need to go back to the shop and do a few more things. Everything should be fine until I get back. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." With that Eleanor walked towards the front door and out of the house.

"You know she was going to tell him about Scotland" Isaac suddenly spoke breaking the silence. "Once we finished with the Alphas, she was going to tell him and I think he was hoping they would get back together. They're really in love with each other."

"Well if he was really in love with her, he wouldn't have been with Ms. Blake. Why the hell did he go looking for her and not Charlie?"

"Maybe he was looking for her and Jennifer just found him first?" Isaac suggested while shrugging. "I don't like this. Seeing her this way. If Derek wasn't an Alpha, I wouldn't hesitate ripping him to shreds."

"Well you'd have to save some for the rest of us" Stiles smirked slightly. "I don't think anyone's going to be to happy with him for a while."

Before the beta could respond, Isaac's ears perked up and he looked over at Stiles. "We have company" he said quietly. Derek was here and the first thing he would want would to see Charlie. Stiles walked over to the window and lifted up one of the blinds and quickly dropped it. Derek was walking towards the house.

"Get her upstairs" Stiles replied quickly. "I'll deal with him."

"You sure?" Isaac asked picking up Charlie in his arms.

"Yes!" Stiles snapped. "Now go!" In a flash Isaac took for the stairs and carried Charlie up disappearing from sight.

Stiles took a deep breath and began to walk towards the front door. There were a million ways this was going to end, but he was determined to keep Charlie away from Derek until she was ready to face him. He opened the door and saw Derek staring at him angrily.

"I can't say I'm surprised you're here" the teen greeted.

"Let me see her Stiles" Derek snapped almost instantly.

"Not sure that's a good idea right now" the teen shot back angrily. "Maybe you should go back to screwing our English teacher."

"That's not what happened" the werewolf growled angrily. "If you would just let me talk to her, explain things…."

"She doesn't want to see you Derek" Stiles crossed his arms.

"Or you don't want me to see her" Derek smirked in response.

"That too" Stiles nodded quickly.

Derek growled at him and shook his head, walking towards to door when he was blocked. Something was keeping him back. He looked down at the ground and saw the mountain ash line behind the doorway. The teen looked at him and smirked. "You can't keep her away from me" the Alpha sneered at him.

Stiles walked toward the line and stopped right behind it and glared at Derek. "Watch me."

* * *

Isaac just shook his head. He had heard the entire conversation between Stiles and Derek. He didn't know what to do. He looked down at the sleeping witch in his arms. He had never seen Charlie so broken and upset. He wasn't sure what had actually happened between the teacher and Derek, but he knew that it was enough to set Charlie off. He knew that the two of them still cared about each other, but like all couples they had a lot of issues to work through. He heard her bedroom door open and saw Stiles standing in the doorway. He motioned for the beta to follow him and Isaac gently moved Charlie off of him not to wake her and walked out of the room, following Stiles.

"Did you hear all of that?" Stiles asked turning to Isaac.

"Yeah" Isaac nodded. "What do we do? We can't keep him away from her forever or have a circle of mountain ash around."

"I know" Stiles replied. "We'll figure it out. For right now, we just need to make sure that she's okay. I'm just worried that we'll have a repeat of what happened earlier."

"Look I don't mean to pry, but what happened with that?" Isaac asked. "I've never seen her not be in control. I know you know about Scotland and I'm not asking what happened, but if I'm going to keep an eye on her, I need to know what triggered all of this."

Stiles looked at Isaac silently for a moment. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "While she was there….Charlie…she…she killed some people who were after her."

Isaac frowned in response. "But it was for defense?" he said his voice trailing off.

"Yeah I know, but she hadn't ever killed anyone before and it was family. It tore her up a bit and between that and other things….." Stiles stopped. He was about to say too much. "There's just a lot that happened that she's still processing and it's really affected her. Her emotions have been all over the place and now with this, her powers are going to be out of whack."

"So how can we keep them in check?" Isaac asked crossing his arms.

"Keep her calm and keep her away from Derek as much as possible" Stiles stated. "No matter what, keep her away from Derek."

"Even if Kali is going after him?" Isaac raised an eyebrow. "You and I both know no matter how pissed or heartbroken she is, she won't want anything to happen to him and besides you and I both know that Derek won't be able to keep away from her."

"Yeah I know, especially since…" Stiles groaned. "God it would be so much easier just to tell you everything."

"Then tell me?" Isaac frowned.

"I can't" Stiles snapped. "I promised Charlie I wouldn't."

"Stiles I can't help her if I don't know at least the basics" Isaac exclaimed. "I care about Charlie as much as you do. I know my relationship to Derek is the reason she probably didn't tell me about Scotland, but you have to know that I'm not going to go blabbing anything to him."

"You're right" Stiles sighed after a minute. "She's going to kill me, but you're right. It's going to be hard keeping two people apart who are literally meant to be together always."

"Wait what do you mean literally meant to be together?" Isaac asked.

"Its exactly what it sounds like" they both heard a voice say. They turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway in her pajamas. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. "Derek and I are soul mates."

**Hey everyone! There you have it! Hope you all enjoyed it and aren't too disappointed that Derek did sort of kind of cheat on Charlie, but technically in both of their books they aren't together. I hope you aren't too angry at me, but everything may work out in the end! The next teaser is already on my tumblr. I can't say when the next update will be. Let's say sometime in September. I have a lot on my plate this semester so please bare with me as updates will be sporadic and not as frequent. Please read ad review as always! **


	7. Currents

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter **

"**Black Balloon"- The Kills (Charlie/Eleanor/Wendy)**

"**It Will Not Be Forgotten" – The Pierces (Charlie/Eleanor)**

"**I Follow Rivers"- Lykke Li (Charlie/Isaac/Boyd)**

"**Star Dust"- The Artie Shaw Orchestra (1940s Dream)**

"**Fiction"- The xx (Charlie/Derek)**

Charlie sat on the couch of her Grans house. The witch held her legs tightly and just stared off into space. Eleanor emerged from the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. It had been a few days since Charlie had her breakdown, but Eleanor knew that she was still not herself. Derek had broken her in more ways than one. She had no clue what was going through her granddaughter's mind. Her phone had been going off constantly from calls and texts from Derek, but the redhead always refused to look at her phone or answer.

"Here" Eleanor said walking over to her and handing her a coffee mug. Charlie took it silently and then sat it on the table. "How are you doing sweetheart?" her Gran asked putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

Charlie fiddled with a string on her sweatpants avoiding her Gran's gaze. She didn't want to talk about how she was feeling. Derek still plagued her mind and it was something she didn't want, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the image of Derek and Jennifer kissing out of her head.

The redhead looked over at her Gran and stared sadly. "I'm sorry" she finally spoke after a moment.

"What?" Eleanor frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting and for everything this summer. I think coming back has done more harm than good and I'm sorry for that" her granddaughter looked at her.

Eleanor just shook her head and pulled Charlie closer to her, hugging her tightly. "Oh sweetheart" she said gently. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Yes you've been a little shit by keeping things from me and it's been extremely frustrating, but don't you think for one minute that coming back here was the wrong decision. Everyone was so worried about you. They wanted you back here. Derek more than anyone."

Charlie closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. She pulled away from her Gran and took her sweater off her. Eleanor's eyes went wide as she saw the triskelion on her left shoulder.

"Oh my god" Eleanor breathed. "How long?"

"Since the day I left for Scotland" Charlie looked at her.

"Charlotte I am so sorry. For keeping this from you. Your father and I were just trying to protect you. Every time we lost you, it was hell for us. We're just scared every time you met Derek in one of your past lives" her Gran took her hands in her own.

"He wasn't always Derek" Charlie barely whispered.

"How many lives have you seen?" Eleanor asked.

"Just one for right now. The one from the 40s. I got flashes for a while when I was in Scotland, but then they became full on memories. I had one the other day I was with Wendy at a bar she owned with Thomas and Derek was Daniel" the redhead explained.

"Oh I remember that one well" Eleanor smiled. "The 40s were always my favorite. It was the last time we were all actually a family. No one was trying to kill each other, unless you count your parents and your brother trying to kill Nazi's"

"It seemed nice" Charlie nodded. "Why didn't you tell me the truth about mom?"

"Because we were afraid that you'd try to do something about her" her Gran sighed. "Charlie I need to know what happened. Starting first with, where's your aunt?"

Charlie licked her lips and nodded. As she was about to respond, there was a loud crash that came from the kitchen. The two witches quickly got up and walked towards the kitchen to investigate. Slowly walking in, they saw that the back window was shattered into pieces. The two witches looked at one another and continued in. Walking around the bar, there was a figure on the floor. Eleanor stopped dead in her tracks, as did Charlie. It was an unconscious Wendy.

"Wendy" Charlie exclaimed running over to her aunt and crouching over her body. The dark haired witch was bruised and a large bloody gash was on her forehead. Wendy slowly opened her eyes and smiled slightly at Charlie.

"Sorry about the kitchen" her aunt managed to get out before slipping back into the darkness.

* * *

Derek was jolted awake by the sound of the loft alarm going off. The Alpha quickly jumped off of his couch and ran over to it, hitting the button. He took a deep breath and looked over to see Cora walked up behind him.

"What does it mean?" she asked motioning behind him. Derek frowned at her slightly and turned around. On the window was the Alpha's symbol painting onto it. He walked closer to the window and stopped.

"It means they're coming" he finally spoke. "Tonight."

* * *

Melissa sighed and awoke in her bed. The late shift at the hospital had proved to be stressful as the on call doctor had gone missing and another had been found dead. She also had to save the life of Danny, who had been throwing up mistletoe. She sat up in bed and gasped at the sigh of Isaac and Scott sleeping on the other side of the room.

"Really, boys?" she sighed. "Boys!" she said louder causing the two teens to wake up and jump up. The two of them looked at the nurse in shock. "What do you think you're doing?" she glared at the slightly.

"Uh, we were watching over you" Isaac said looking between Scott and his mother.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice" Scott said looking at her.

"But both of you were asleep" Melissa countered.

Scott looked over at Isaac frowning slightly. "You were on watch last."

"What are you talking about? You were on watch last" Isaac protested.

"No, you were on watch last" Scott shot back.

"I might've been on watch last" Isaac said nodding slightly.

Melissa laughed slightly. "My heroes. Wait, didn't you say that they were all doctors? I mean, I haven't had an M.D recently attached to the end of my name, so I think I'm in the clear."

"Yeah, but it could just come under any kind of healer, mom, and you were definitely a healer last night" Scott explained to her.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to be anyone's human sacrifice today, so both of you get your butts to school" Melissa said sternly. The two teens nodded quickly and left the bedroom

"How's Charlie doing?" Scott suddenly asked as the pair walked down the hallway.

"I think she's getting there, but it's still going to take a lot of time" Isaac replied. "I know Derek's still my Alpha, but I just want to seriously punch him in the face."

"I seriously would consider joining in on that" Scott smiled slightly.

Isaac stopped and looked at the other beta. "Is it bad that I hope they work things out?"

"Aren't you and Stiles on a mission to keep her away from him though?" Scott frowned slightly.

"Yeah, but they made each other happy and now they're just miserable. Charlie's been good to me and I hate seeing her like this" Isaac shrugged. "Besides they're meant to be together."

"Stiles fessed up on that" Scot sighed. "I know that the universe has been putting them together, but maybe the universe doesn't want them together this time."

"For some reason I don't believe that. Derek…he's….he's in love with her" Isaac stuttered slightly.

"Are you sure about that?" Scott looked at Isaac pointedly.

"He's been talking in his sleep a lot lately. There was one night I heard him and he just kept repeating how much he loved her" Isaac explained.

Scott smiled slightly. "So you're going to find some way to get them back together?"

"Take it one step at a time, first things first. Get them in the same room and not kill one another" Isaac replied.

* * *

Charlie flipped a page of her sketchbook and sighed while sitting in the flower shop's back room. She turned around and looked back at her unconscious aunt. Ever since she had stumbled into the kitchen, the elder witch had been unconscious. She wondered what had happened to her and why it was taking her this long to heal.

"Gran are you sure we shouldn't take her to a hospital or anything?" Charlie called out, her gaze still on Wendy.

"Those doctors won't be able to do a thing" Eleanor walked into the back room. "With our luck they'll end up killing her instead of healing her."

"So what are we suppose to do exactly?" the redhead asked looking at her grandmother.

"We wait and I also have some herbs I'm growing that are ready to pick that should help her" Eleanor explained. "She's been hit with a lot of dark magic. Can you feel it just by looking at her?"

"Yeah I can" Charlie nodded. "It's not just any dark magic. It's Ross dark magic."

"You think someone from Edinburgh did that to her?" Eleanor frowned sitting down.

"Let's just say I know for a fact that someone from Edinburgh did that to her" Charlie bit her lip.

"I'm listening…." Eleanor said her voice trailing off.

"I think we should wait until Wendy wakes up so we can both explain, especially since it was your idea that she was in Edinburgh" Charlie glared playfully.

"God your aunt just can't keep her mouth shut" Eleanor huffed.

"Our family really seems to vary in how people can keep secrets" Charlie shrugged.

"That is very true" Eleanor nodded standing up. "I need to run back to the house for a few minutes. Can you watch the shop and your aunt for a bit?"

"Sure" Charlie nodded. Eleanor smiled and turned to leave the room.

"Gran where's the book?" her granddaughter spoke causing her to stop.

"What book?" Eleanor frowned slightly turning around.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Like you said" Charlie smirked. "My aunt cant keep her mouth shut."

"Charlie…." Eleanor began.

"Gran please. I want to understand this. What we are. I need to understand my connection to Derek" Charlie cut her off pleadingly.

Eleanor took a deep breath and nodded slightly. The elder witch walked over to her desk and opened the chest that sat on top of it. Pulling out the book she turned to Charlie and walked over to her.

"I will warn you. Some of the things in here….it will be hard to digest" she said setting the book down. "I think you can handle it though."

* * *

Boyd and Isaac sat out in a car outside the flower shop. Isaac couldn't get out of his head everything that Stiles and Charlie had told him. Charlie and Derek were destined to be together and yet they were apart. The teen took a deep breath and sighed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Boyd suddenly spoke looking over at the other beta.

"I mean we've had worse ideas" Isaac shrugged.

"Yeah, but this one tops crazy" Boyd raised an eyebrow. "Especially since you made it your mission to keep her away from Derek and now you're basically planning on delivering her to him personally."

"Not really" Isaac shook his head. "I won't let things get to heated between them, but they need a push to get back on the right direction and besides we could use all the help we can get against the Alphas."

"She's going to kill you" Boyd stated.

"Probably" Isaac nodded.

"And then Derek too" Boyd continued.

"Most likely" Isaac looked at him. "Look you've seen how mopey he's been. She's a wreck. They just need to work out their differences. We're like the kids in the middle of their parent's big fight. We need to fix this."

"Yeah_ they_ need to. _We_ don't need to" Boyd protested.

"It'll be fine" Isaac said opening the car door. Boyd followed suit and the two teens got out of the car and walked into the flower shop. Walking into the store they saw Charlie reading a book in the back room. She looked up at the sound of the bell.

"Oh hey guys" she said getting up and walking to the counter.

"Charlie" Isaac smirked. "You look wonderful today."

Charlie's face fell and she glared at him slightly. "What do you want?"

"Maybe we just wanted to see our favorite…."

"We need your help protecting Derek" Boyd said cutting Isaac off. Charlie looked at Isaac in disbelief.

Isaac sighed and looked over at Boyd glaring at him. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"Well its better to get to the point than dance around it" Boyd shrugged.

"What's going on?" Charlie demanded.

"Kali's going to go after Derek tonight in retaliation for him killing Ennis" Isaac explained. "We need your help protecting him. Please Charlie."

"You said you were going to keep Derek away from me" she protested.

"That's what I said too" Boyd nodded smirking.

"Charlie listen, Boyd and I would feel safer if you were there. We can fight, but if we had a little extra help it could be the difference between life and death" Isaac pleaded.

"Here's an idea. How about I stay here and protect the plants instead?" Charlie shrugged. "Gran's going to be more pissed than any Alpha if someone leaves her babies unattended."

Isaac and Boyd just stared at her with blank expressions. The two betas looked at one another and then back at her.

"Yeah…no" Isaac said his voice trailing off. "Boyd show the lady out…gently if you can."

"Plan B it is then" Boyd smirked walking around the counter and picking up Charlie and throwing her over his shoulder. The teen turned and walked towards the exit of the store.

"Boyd put me down!" Charlie screamed. "I don't appreciate being man handled."

Just then Eleanor walked in and stopped frowning slightly. Isaac and Boyd stared at the witch as Charlie continued to get free of Boyd's grip.

"Have her home in one piece please" Eleanor only said before moving out of the way to let the teens out.

* * *

Boyd, Isaac, and Charlie walked into the loft. Charlie frowned slightly at the sight of the Alpha's triskele on the window as Isaac dragged her inside. She still couldn't believe that she was here, against her will she might add. She was also worried about how Derek would react to seeing her.

"Go back to school" they heard Derek call out.

"Well, actually, we can't. Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick" Isaac counted as the three of them walked down the steps.

"With what, brain damage?" Derek asked emotionless. Charlie looked and saw him sitting on the spiral staircase. Their eyes met and she quickly looked away.

"Well, I have a migraine, and, uh, Boyd here has explosive diarrhea" Isaac shrugged smirking.

"We're here to protect you" Boyd stated.

"You're here to protect me?" Derek asked in disbelief. "With her? Don't you and Stiles have some sort of plan to keep her away from me? "

"That's what I thought too" Charlie rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Well Boyd and I would feel more protected with her around. She is pretty powerful after all. So we'll all here to help" Isaac smiled happily.

"Well, I'm in trouble then" Derek huffed.

"Actually, Boyd here came up with a plan" Isaac explained.

"Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wires pushing current through us" Boyd said going through his duffle bag and pulling out a large set of wires. "I was wondering how we could do something like that, but on a bigger scale."

* * *

Derek, Charlie, and Isaac watched as Boyd dragged a large house through the loft, water spilling out of it and onto the floor. Occasionally Derek would take quick look at Charlie who always was avoiding his gaze. Isaac watched the pair hoping that one of them would break and talk to the other.

"In a pool of electrified water, it can take up to 50 milliamps to kill a normal human, less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb" Boyd explained to everyone.

"That's comforting" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room, the current will keep coming, and anyone who steps foot in here, they'll get a pretty shocking surprise" Boyd smiled at them.

"Especially someone who's barefoot" Isaac looked over at Derek.

* * *

_Charlotte was twirled around and Daniel pulled her back into his arms. The pair looked at one another quietly. The last two weeks for the both of them had been indescribable. She never would have thought that the night Daniel first asked her to dance that things would have felt so perfect and right. The pair had barely been inseparable since that night. _

"_You look beautiful tonight" Daniel suddenly spoke up. _

"_You tell me I look beautiful every night" she glared playfully at him. _

"_Because you're always beautiful" he shot back quickly. He pulled her closer to him and the two of them swayed. _

"_He leaves next week" Charlotte said noticing him staring at Thomas. _

"_So I've heard" he nodded slightly. "Are you worried?"_

"_To be honest no" Charlotte shook her head confidently. "Both of my parents are over there and can keep an eye on him. He has his magic. Thomas can take care of himself. Are you still upset that you haven't gotten orders yet?"_

"_Yes and no" Daniel looked at her. "I don't have to worry about leaving you behind, but then again, I did sign up for this."_

"_Would it be selfish of me to say I'm glad you haven't gotten orders yet?" she asked quietly. _

"_Of course not" he said leaning in for a kiss. Every time they kissed one another, it felt amazing, just as it was meant to be. Nothing had ever felt so right. The two of them pulled away and smiled at one another. Charlotte placed her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. _

"_Are you going to be okay tonight?" she suddenly asked. "With the full moon and everything?" It hadn't been long before the both of them had realized that they were both supernatural creatures. Charlotte was able to sense that he was different and Daniel could somehow tell she was a witch, but to the two of them, it didn't matter. Being together was the only thing they cared about. _

"_Yes sweetheart" Daniel laughed slightly. "I've had my wolf under control for years, but it also helps that I have an anchor to help keep my human side in check."_

"_What's that?" she looked up at him curiously. _

"_You" Daniel whispered quietly._

"_Even after two weeks?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow. _

"_It's been five" Daniel raised an eyebrow. _

"_But there were three weeks where you couldn't bring yourself to talk to me" she smirked playfully. "It's been two weeks."_

"_The best two weeks of my life" Daniel sat confidently. Charlotte only rolled her eyes in response. He could still tell that she was slightly worried. This was their first full moon together after all. He understood why she was nervous. _

"_I'll be fine" he said catching his lips with her own. Pulling away after a moment he looked straight into her eyes. "Now you're dress on the other hand might be in danger tonight. I can't promise that it'll still be in one piece by the morning."_

"_I like this dress though" Charlotte pouted slightly looking at her red dress. _

"_I think I'd like it more on my bedroom floor" Daniel smirked. _

"_Is that some sort of Army code for lets get out of here?" she raised an eyebrow. _

"_If you want" he smiled in response. _

"_Let me go say goodbye to my brother and Wendy" she said taking his hand and leading him off of the dance floor. The pair of them walked over towards the bar where Thomas and his friend James were standing drinking. _

"_Ah little sister" Thomas greeted happily. "You and your gentlemen friend have finally decided to join us."_

"_Not quite big brother" Charlotte laughed slightly. "We're leaving."_

"_To do what exactly" James winked. "You two always leave early. Don't have too much fine." _

_Daniel and Charlotte just looked at one another and smiled. "We'll try not to. Thomas where's Wendy?"_

"_In the back" her brother replied motioned behind him. . _

"_I'll be right back" Charlotte looked at Daniel and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She let go of his hand and walked back towards the backroom. _

"_So you and my sister" Thomas began. "Things seem very serious even after a short time. What are you intentions exactly?" _

"_If you're telling me to not break her heart I have no intention to" Daniel looked at the blonde. _

"_Oh I know you don't" the witch smirked. "You're completely in love with her. I've seen it. Are you still planning on making up excuses for why you can't get shipped out?"_

_Daniel's face fell. Thomas was right. He had been planning on making up excuses for why he couldn't be sent overseas. He didn't want to leave Charlotte. Even after such a short period of time, he felt like he was meant to be with her and being shipped off gave them the chance of never seeing one another again. _

"_I love her" Daniel nodded._

"_Well even if you get shipped out, I doubt she'd forget about you" Thomas said looking into his drink. "I do suggest not proposing to her until our father returns. He has this whole speech planned out for the day someone comes to him to ask for Charlotte's hand. I wouldn't disappoint him even if the entire family is already on board with you."_

"_Does that mean you approve of us being together?" Daniel asked crossing his arms. _

"_Yes" Thomas said looking up at him. "It's fate I would say." Before Daniel could respond Charlotte appeared from the back and walked towards the young men. _

"_All ready?" she greeted Daniel. _

"_Of course" he smiled in returned. _

"_Don't be home too late tomorrow little sister, unless you want to be interrogated by Gran and Wendy again" Thomas smirked at her. She just shook her head and Daniel took her hand gently and led her out of the bar. _

_The cool September air had begun and the full moon was already in the night sky. Daniel pulled Charlotte into and alleyway and shoved her against the wall. Within second his lips attacked her, never getting enough of her. He moved to her neck, gently nipping at it and a moan escaped her lips. Daniel pulled away and looked in her eyes deeply. _

"_I love you" he whispered. _

"_I love you too" she replied smiling._

* * *

Charlie opened her eyes. She looked around, confused. She was on Derek's bed. The dreams were getting more vivid and real. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Looking around, she saw Derek sitting in a chair just watching her quietly.

"You feel asleep and I brought you in here" Derek spoke almost reading her mind.

"Sorry" Charlie said sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"It's fine" Derek replied almost instantly. He walked over towards her and offered her hand. She looked at it for a moment before taking it. The Alpha pulled her up from the bed. "I think I owe you an explanation about the other night."

"You don't owe me an explanation" she replied shaking her head. "It's not any of my business who you occupy your time with now."

"Charlie please…" Derek pleaded.

"Derek no" she protested. "We have bigger things to worry about now. Just let it go." With that she walked away from him, knowing deep down she should let him explain, but she was terrified of what he would tell her. She felt him grab her arm and spin him around towards him tightening his grip on her waist. He crashed his lips against her own. He placed a hand around the back of her neck to deepen it. She quickly pulled away from him and shoved her away from him.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything from that" Derek growled angrily.

"I can't" she whispered shaking her head and walking away from him.

* * *

Charlie moved her pointer finger around above the water and watched it move around. She, Boyd, and Isaac sat near one another on some bricks while Derek stood waiting for Kali to show up. She kept seeing Derek stare at her in her reflection. She wished she were anywhere, but here at this point.

"Isn't the light on that supposed to be on?" Isaac suddenly spoke pointing to the control panel. Charlie stopped playing with the water and looked up frowning and then over at Derek.

"Yeah" Derek breathed heavily.

"What does it mean if it's not?" Isaac asked again.

"Someone cut the auxiliary power" Derek replied almost instantly.

"What about the main..." Boyd began before the lights in the loft shut off completely. Charlie, Boyd, and Isaac quickly stood up and looked at Derek. She walked over closer to him as he turned to look at her. He was worried. The Alpha looked down at the water and then stepped down into it. He walked through it. Nothing happened. Their plan wasn't going to work at all.

"Derek…."Isaac began. "What do we do now?"

Derek stood quietly for a moment before his eyes flashed red. "We fight."

* * *

The door to the lost banged loudly and was pulled open roughly. On the other side stood a very angry Kali. She looked at the two betas and then at Derek who was completely wolfed out.

"Going to be honest, Derek" she sneered walked towards them. "When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers and that witch, hiding behind them, and I thought, what's a girl got to do to get you alone?" Suddenly behind her appeared the twins with Jennifer Blake in between them, one of their hands on her throat. Jennifer looked at Derek pleadingly and the Alpha's face fell. Charlie felt her heart drop and felt Isaac's hand on her lower back. Derek was going to get himself killed for the teacher. She didn't understand. One minute he was kissing her and then the next he was concerned for the teacher's safety.

"You and me Derek, or they tear her apart" Kali continued. "Or better yet which one will you choose to save?" Before anyone could register what happened. Aiden growled and sped over towards Charlie, grabbing her and pulling her away from the other wolves. His hand was wrapped around her throat ready to slice it open at a moments notice. Derek growled loudly at the other Alpha.

"Don't worry Derek, I'm not planning on killing her" the female Alpha smirked. "Deucalion's interested in this one. She's different, special even. Do you know why?" Derek just continued to stare at the Alpha angrily his gaze occasionally shifting to Charlie's as Aiden tightened his grip on her throat.

"You don't know do you?" Kali gasped slightly. "I can just smell your confusion. You probably think it's because she's next in line to a coven, but that's not the only thing that makes her so special." The female Alpha walked over to Charlie and Aiden and looked directly at her. She grabbed the witch's left arm causing Charlie to struggle, but she was no match for Kali. The Alpha ripped off a patch of leather from her jacket to reveal the triskelion mark on her shoulder. Derek's face fell as he saw the mark, blinking a few times in confusion. He couldn't believe what he was seeing on Charlie's arm.

"Congratulations Derek" she snickered. "Behold your true mate. It's rare for us you know to even find a true mate."

Charlie just looked at Derek pleadingly. She saw everyone on his face. The hurt, the confusion, and the anger "Derek…" she gasped causing Aiden to tighten his grip and his claws digging into her skin piercing it.

"Such a pretty thing" Kali smirked playing with a strand of Charlie's red hair. "What do you say?" she looked over at Derek. "You think you can beat me one on one?" Aiden pulled Charlie away from the female Alpha and over to his brother who still had a hold on Jennifer.

Derek stood quietly for a moment and looked at Charlie one last time. He motioned for Isaac and Boyd to go and the two betas walked away.

"I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth" he growled before running towards Kali.

Charlie felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she watched Kali and Derek fight one another. Jennifer was whimpering and crying out loudly. The witch just rolled her eyes, wishing the teacher would just shut up. Derek knew. He knew about the mark. About what she was to him and if he didn't make it out of this alive, he would never know the truth. She felt her heart stop as Kali slashed

"Derek!" Jennifer screamed out loudly.

"You know if your brother wants to go ahead and tear the teacher apart, I'd say go for it" she managed to get out.

"You definitely aren't what I was expecting" Aiden smirked. "I figured you'd be one of those people out to save everyone."

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do" Charlie said quietly. "You see" she began. "I've had my fair share in killing people recently and you know what? One of them was a werewolf." The witch shut her eyes and opened them. They had changed to their violet color and she smirked. Aiden was suddenly thrown out of the loft and onto the ground. The Alpha growled at her as Ethan did as well. The next thing the twins knew a line of fire appeared in front of the witch. She felt someone grab her and dragged her away causing the line of fire to die down. She looked up and saw Isaac.

"Are you okay?" he said suddenly pulling them towards Boyd.

"I'm fine" she nodded quickly. "She's going to rip him apart. We have to do something!"

"Already on it" Isaac smirked. Charlie frowned slightly and then heard a loud growl and saw Derek struggling to hold off Kali. Isaac felt his phone vibrate with a text from Stiles.

"Come on!" he said grabbing Charlie and running towards the twins. The beta quickly grabbed the teacher as the power turned back on and Boyd, Kali, and Derek were shocked by the water, bolts of electricity shooting out all over the loft.

Kali quickly got up off the ground and looked at the twins. "Take him" she screamed and the two Alphas ran over and grabbed Derek's hands. Kali grabbed Boyd from the ground and picked him up bringing him over towards Derek and the twins. She slammed Boyd onto Derek's claws. Boyd gasped out in pain and his breathing hitched as the claws went into his body. The twins and Kalie left go of both wolves and looked at him. Charlie let out a muffled scream, placing her hand over her mouth as she backed up against the wall.

"I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice" Kali spoke walking away. She turned and looked back at the Alpha. "Join the pack. Or next time I'm killing all of you starting with your mate." The female Alpha and the twins left the loft leaving a stunned Charlie, Isaac, and Jennifer to watch a dying Boyd.

Derek looked helplessly at his beta struggled to keep his eyes open and to keep living. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

"It's okay" Boyd was barely able to get out.

"No, no" Derek shook his head quickly. "No, it's not. It's not."

"It's all okay, Derek" Boyd said shakily.

"I'm... l'm sorry" the Alpha breathed his eyes filling up with tears.

"The full moon. That feeling" Boyd looked at Derek, his breath hitching. "That was worth it." Derek looked down, his claws still in Boyd's chest.

"There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what….." Boyd breathed. "What that felt like for one of us. For one of us..." With that Boyd fell back into the water dead.

Charlie found herself running over towards Derek and dropped to the ground beside him in the water. The Alpha looked over at her, shaking his head back and forth. His eyes went to her left arm and to the mark on it. Charlie looked at the mark and then back at Derek, as the tears flowed down from her eyes. She heard movement and looked up to see Stiles, Cora, and Lydia appear. The female beta quickly ran towards the group and dropped the ground, gasping and crying over Boyd's body. Stiles walked slowly over to Derek and looked at Charlie. He saw the ripped jacket and the mark on her arm. Derek knew now. He looked over at Boyd's body and saw how distraught Derek was. He walked over towards the Alpha and placed a hand on his shoulder as a few tears slipped down Derek's face.

Charlie took a deep breath and moved closer to Derek wrapping her arms around his body. She felt him bury his face in the crook of her neck holding her tightly. She slowly rubbed his back tightening her hold on him as well. For some reason, she had a feeling that this wasn't the worst thing they were going to face. Something else was coming, but at that moment, it didn't worry her. She had something else on her mind. It was time to come clean. She made up her mind. It was time to come clean about Scotland.

**There you have it! Look at me updating again! Thanks for all the favorites, reviews, and alerts. Would like to see a few more reviews. I want to know what your guys think or just anything! Next chapter is going to be a big one! Everything will finally be revealed! As always, check my tumblr for the sneak peak! I may have a few more pop in, keep an eye out! Please as always read and review! Until next time!**


	8. Visionary

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Amsterdam" – Daughter (Charlie/Derek)**

"**How"- The Neighborhood (Charlie/Agatha/Madeline)**

"**Hollywood Forever Cemetery"- Father John Misty (Charlie/Thomas)**

"**Seven Devils"- Florence + the Machine (The Dinner Party)**

"**Bad Blood"- Bastille (Charlie/Siobhan)**

"**The Devil Within"- Digital Daggers (Charlie attacked)**

"**Terra Firma"- The Daylights (The Resistance)**

"**Don't Tell Me That It's Over"- Amy MacDonald (Charlie/Thomas/Molly/Derek phone call)**

"**Dirty Paws"- Of Monsters and Men (Charlie/Allison)**

It had been two days since anyone had heard from Derek. Two days since Boyd was killed. Cora, Stiles, and Charlie stood around in the loft. The female beta looked outside the window as it rained. Stiles looked at her in confusion after hearing a story about a time when Derek hid from hunter. Charlie stood quietly leaning against a column quietly.

"They were there for two days, waiting, hiding. That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us. Hide and heal" Cora explained.

"Okay, so is two days standard, then, or are we thinking Derek's on, like, some extended getaway?" Stiles looked at the female beta

"Why do you care?" Cora glared turning around looking at the teen.

"Why do I care?" Stiles frowned. "Let's see... because over the last few weeks, my best friend's tried to kill himself. His boss nearly got ritually sacrificed. A girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by Alphas. One of my other best friend's, who's in love with your brother and his mate by the way, went from hell and back in freaking Scotland. I... do you want me to keep going? 'Cause I can, all right? For, like, an hour."

"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora asked walking towards him.

"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it, yeah" Stiles nodded quickly.

"I don't know" Cora said shaking her head. "There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when we knew him."

"What was he like?" Stiles asked.

Peter walked down from the spiral staircase and looked at the group. "A lot like Scott, actually. A lot like most teenagers... unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers particularly to a certain red head in this room" he said walking over to the table.

"And so what happened? What changed him?" Stiles asked the former Alpha.

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men... a girl" Peter said simply.

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why Derek is the way he is?" Stiles asked in disbelief and looked over at Charlie. "What the hell did you do to him Charlie?"

"It wasn't me" Charlie said running her hands through her hair and sighing.

"Contrary to popular belief the lovely Charlotte Grierson hasn't been the only girl in Derek's life" Peter rolled his eyes. "Even though I think he tends to act as such."

"If you don't get to the point, I'm seriously considering punching you in the face" Stiles groaned.

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha had blue eyes?" Peter looked over at Cora and then Stiles. "Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?"

"I just always thought it was, like, a genetic thing" Stiles twitched slightly.

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes" Peter said looking over at Charlie. "You know the story Charlie. Enlighten them."

Charlie looked between Peter, Stiles, and Cora and then back down at the ground. "Paige" she finally spoke looking up. "Her name was Paige."

* * *

Stiles looked at Peter in disbelief as he finished telling him and Cora about the first time Derek met Paige. He couldn't believe that Derek was actually a normal high school student once and liked another human being besides Charlie. He looked over at Charlie and then back over at Peter.

"Okay, so if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he? How old were you? How old are you now?" Stiles said throwing questions at the werewolves.

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think" Peter smirked at the teen.

"Okay, that was frustratingly vague. How old are you?" the teen looked over at Cora and Charlie.

"I'm 17" Cora shrugged.

"I'll be 23 on Halloween" Charlie answered.

"See, that's an answer. That's how we answer people" Stiles said looking back over at Peter.

"Well, 17 how you'd measure in years" Cora suddenly spoke up.

"Also I've been living the same life multiple times if we want to get technical" Charlie said her voice trailing off.

"All right, I'm just going to drop it" Stiles sighed. "What happened to Derek and the cello girl?"

"What do you think happened? They were teenagers. One minute, it's, I hate you, don't talk to me. The next, it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes" Peter explained to everyone. "Their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills."

"All right, hold up. How do you know all this? You just said that they were alone" Stiles

"Back then, I wasn't just Derek's Uncle. I was his best friend, his closest confidante. That's how I know" Peter looked at everyone.

Before Peter could continue with his story, Charlie stood up from the chair she was sitting in and began to walk towards the exit of the loft.

"Where are you off to?" Peter asked frowning at the witch.

"Going to find Derek" Charlie said simply, turning around.

"You have no idea where he is" Cora protested frowning.

"Hmm, no I actually have a pretty good idea" Charlie shrugged. "Peter was right about the bond. Easy to locate him now."

"You're not going to hear the rest of the story?" Stiles asked her.

"I know how it ends" Charlie looked at the teen. "Derek and I are due for a long overdue talk and I think that takes priority don't you think?"

"Well that's perfectly acceptable except some people in this room are interested in the details of that story. Care to share?" Peter smirked.

"Long story, wait for the movie" Charlie said before turning a heel and walking out of the loft.

Peter looked at his niece and Stiles. "Well will you tell me what happened to her? Cause I know for a fact the both of you knows."

"Not a chance" Stiles glared. "And besides you're the one telling the story. What happened next?"

* * *

Charlie walked into the abandoned distillery. She knew Derek was here somewhere. She could feel it. She understood why he was so distraught. Killing Boyd, it was like killing Paige all over again. She walked deeper into the distillery and stopped, looking around.

"How'd you find me?" she heard someone say behind her.

"Wasn't that hard" Charlie replied almost instantly. "One of the perks being your mate. Really easy to sense where you are at times." She turned around to see Derek standing right behind her. His face was emotionless and stoic. She saw his eyes look her up and down and then over to her arm. She knew he was staring at the mark.

"You're not covering it up anymore" he commented.

"There's no reason to now that everyone knows" the witch shrugged.

"What are you doing here Charlie?" Derek breathed. "I don't understand why you came to find me. You should hate me."

"I know I should hate you" Charlie said nodding and crossing her arms. "You should hate me just as much, but I can't hate someone I love." Derek looked at her slightly shocked by what she had just said. She loved him, despite everything that had just happened in the past few day she loved him.

"I guess we're just all works in progresses right?" she shrugged. "But like I said. You should hate me. You have more of a reason to." She sat down on a nearby crate and took a deep breath. "You're going to hate me after what I tell you. I'm going to tell you about what happened in Scotland. You need to understand why I did the things I did."

Derek walked closer to her and sat beside her silently. "So tell me" he said looking at her. His eyes went to the mark on her shoulder once more. He lifted his hand and brushed his finger against the tattoo sending shivers up her spine. "True mates are rare for us. I've never even met another wolf who's had one."

"It showed up the day I left for Scotland" she said quietly. "I didn't know what it was until I had been in Scotland for two months. According to my aunt, its not the first time this mark has shown up in one of my lives." Derek looked at her and frowned slightly.

"Derek this life isn't the first time we've met. We've met in every life I've had. You've always had a different name, but you've always been a werewolf. We've always fallen in love and it's always ended badly for us."

"How did you learn about this?" he suddenly spoke up.

"I have dreams. There's also a book that my Gran just gave me, that I'm slowly going through, but my mother and my aunt told me most everything" Charlie shrugged.

Derek stared at her in shock. He almost wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. Siobhan was alive. "I thought your mother was dead" he stated.

"No she's very much alive" Charlie sighed. "One of the many surprises I had while in Scotland.

* * *

_Charlie took a deep breath as she walked down the long path towards the Ross estate. The cab driver had refused to drive her to the house. Something about the place was believed to be haunted, but honestly she didn't mind. Walking would help her clear her head. She looked at her phone. She already had three voicemails from her Gran and multiple texts from Derek. She hated ignoring them both, but ever since she got off the plane, she had this eerie feeling that she was being watching. Looking around the ground, she noticed numerous men in suits and sunglasses. Security she assumed. Each of them were looking at her closely and looking at one another. They knew who she was. She stopped when she saw the house. It wasn't a very large castle, but it still had that medieval feel to it. She remembered the pictures her dad showed of her it, but other than that her memories of it were nothing. As she got closer to the castle, she saw some staff in the front steps staring at her. _

"_Miss Grierson" she was greeted by a man. "I'm Harry, the butler. We've been expecting you. Madame Ross is expecting you in the back gardens."_

"_Okay" Charlie only nodded. _

"_Here let me take your bag and Parker will show you to the back" Harry said taken her duffle bag from her. The woman beside him in a maid outfit nodded and motioned for her to follow her inside. As soon as she walked into the castle, a feeling of dread came over her, as if she wasn't meant to be here or someone else was watching her once more. Parker led her to a backdoor and opened it. Walking out was a large backyard with a colorful garden. In the middle of it was a table with teapots and cookies and sat an older woman with blonde hair and a younger woman with dark hair. Charlie just somehow knew that the blonde haired woman was her grandmother Agatha. _

"_Oh my goodness" Agatha exclaimed getting up from the table. She walked over to Charlie and touched both of her cheeks. "My dear Charlotte you have grown into a beautiful young woman." Charlie just looked at Agatha strangely for a moment. _

"_Oh" her grandmother's face fell. "You must not remember much about me do you? You were only three when you….uh…. left."_

"_I'm sorry I don't really remember you" Charlie said shaking her head slightly. _

"_Well you will get to know me soon enough" Agatha smiled. "I am your Granny after all. That's what you and Thomas called me as children."_

_Charlie's heart stopped at the mention of Thomas's name. She wondered where her brother was and what he was like. Would he blame her for leaving? Did her dear Granny manipulate him into thinking that she was running from her destiny? Did he know the truth about their mother trying to kill her? _

"_Come have a seat dear and meet the rest of the family" Agatha smiled at her. She led her over to the table where a woman with black hair was sitting drinking tea. "Charlotte darling, this is your Aunt Madeline." _

"_Oh my goodness" Madeline said standing up and looking her over. "She looks just like Siobhan except she has Nathaniel's eyes that's for sure." Her aunt went over and hugged her catching Charlie off guard. It bothered her how her family talked about her father like it was nothing, but then again it was her mother's family. _

"_What you lack in the Ross side for magic you definitely make up for in looks. I'm glad the Grierson side didn't completely take over" Agatha quipped. _

"_Like that would have been a bad thing?" Charlie glared slightly. _

"_Of course not" Agatha said sweetly. "You still have Ross blood flowing through your veins and that's all that matters my dear. You are one of us. Now sit and have some tea and biscuits." _

"_Now from what I understand you go by Charlie now is that correct?" Agatha looked at her as she poured some tea. _

"_Charlotte's fine" Charlie replied almost instantly. "I only let my friends call me Charlie."_

"_And not family?" Agatha raised an eyebrow, as did Madeline. _

"_Well I don't particularly know a lot of my family nor do I trust them" Charlie shot back. "Cut the crap Agatha. How'd you find me?"_

"_And straight to the point she goes" Madeline spoke up from taking a sip of her tea. _

"_It wasn't exactly that difficult my dear. We have eyes and ears everywhere. Actually you'll get to meet some of them tonight. Let's just enjoy this time together before we dig up the past. That's what dinner is for anyway" Agatha said cryptically. _

_Before Charlie could respond, a young man with sandy blonde hair ran over to the table. Charlie frowned slightly as she watched him kiss Agatha on the check. Her face fell slightly. She knew exactly who it was. _

"_Sorry I'm late Granny, I lost track of time" the young man spoke. _

"_Oh it's quite alright darling. Our guest has just arrived" Agatha beamed. "Thomas meet your sister." _

_Thomas looked over across the table with wide eyes. He just stared at the red head in shock. Charlie just stared at him as well, neither one of them speaking. His blue eyes almost felt as they were piercing through her soul. She couldn't tell if he was happy or upset to see her. The blonde sat down beside his grandmother and smirked slightly. _

"_Finally decide to stop running I see? Don't blame you, it's a pain having to look for you day in and day out" he glared slightly. _

"_Here's an idea maybe you should have stopped a while ago" Charlie shrugged. _

"_And what would have been the fun in that" Thomas smirked. _

"_Well surely you must be exhausted my dear" Agatha suddenly spoke. "Thomas why don't you show your sister to her room and dinner's at eight sharp. We'll have someone come and get you." Her grandmother looked at her clothing and frowned slightly. "You did bring something nicer didn't you?"_

"_I only brought normal clothes" Charlie shrugged. "I hadn't planned on being here that long to be honest." _

"_Oh no matter" Agatha sighed. "We'll find you something suitable. Thomas will you show Charlotte to her to her room."_

"_Yes Granny" Thomas said nodding his head. The two siblings got up and Thomas motioned for the redhead to follow him. The pair walked in silence towards the house. Charlie wondered what he was thinking. She would understand why her brother would have some ill feelings towards her, but it seemed like he had a full grown hatred for her. _

"_I'm getting the impression you don't like me that much" she suddenly spoke as they walked through the house. _

"_You presume correctly" Thomas said icily. _

_Charlie didn't bother looking around or answer him. She hadn't even been in the country for a full twenty-four hours and she wanted out. She followed Thomas up a set of staircases and down a long hallway, stopping at a door. _

"_Someone will come and bring you something to wear for dinner and tell you when we're about to have dinner. I wouldn't suggest going off anywhere" he stated. _

"_Why's that?" Charlie asked crossing her arms. "Technically this is my home too."_

_Thomas laughed slightly and shook his head. "It may be, but it doesn't mean you're exactly welcomed here" he walked closer to her._

"_I'm not afraid of any of you" Charlie snapped at her brother. _

_Thomas stepped away and just looked at her. "You should be little sister. You should be" he sneered._

* * *

Peter stood in front of the window and drew the spiral on the condensation after telling Stiles and Cora the conflict between the packs and the hunters. "Our mark for vendetta" he spoke.

"Man, you guys really take that revenge thing to, like, a whole new level, don't you?" Stiles commented.

"It's not just revenge. Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family. It's like you lose a limb" Cora explained. "I don't get it. What does this have to do with Derek?"

"Everything. It's never just a single moment. It's a confluence of events. Personally, I looked at Ennis' circumstances, I saw a profound loss. Derek saw something different. He saw opportunity" Peter smirked at the teens.

"Opportunity? To do what?" Stiles frowned slightly.

"To always be with her."

* * *

_Charlie looked at herself in the mirror. The long black evening gown made her feel way too overdressed for dinner. She hadn't questioned where the dress came from or why she was required to wear it, but it still bothered her that her family was still living in the dark ages with fancy dinner parties. She looked closer at her shoulder. It was completely bare thanks to makeup. She didn't know what that mark was, but she didn't need her family knowing about it. Thomas's threat still hung in the back of her mind. She knew that her family would obviously attempt to either kill her or make her take power, but it seemed like there was something else underneath his threat. She heard a knock on the door and after a few moments it opened and Thomas stepped through. _

"_Dinner is almost ready" he stated. "Granny asked me to come fetch you." The silence between the two of them was broken by the sound of Charlie's phone ringing on the table in the middle of the room. Thomas quickly walked over and snatched it before Charlie could beat him to it. He looked at the phone. He saw the name Derek on the screen along with a picture of a man and his sister, smiling together. _

"_Your boyfriend is calling you" he raised an eyebrow and offering her the phone. "Best to answer him. Werewolves have quite the temper don't they?" he sneered. The phone stopped ringing and Thomas just smirked at her. "You know you're not what I quite expected little sister, but then I'm not exactly sure what I was expecting."_

"_Sorry to disappoint you" Charlie said icily. _

"_Who said you did?" Thomas raised an eyebrow. Suddenly a man with shaggy brown hair popped his head into the bedroom. _

"_Is this her?" he grinned. "Thomas you didn't tell me you're sister was hot." The man walked in and over towards Charlie taking her hand and gently kissing it. "James McCaver at your service. Best friend of your brother and troublemaker to all." _

_Thomas just rolled his eyes at his friend's statement. "We best not keep Granny and the other guests waiting."_

"_Of course not" James smiled. "Shall we?" he offered his arm to Charlie. _

"_Sure" the redhead nodded still slightly confused over why Thomas's best friend was being so friendly towards her. He led her out of the room and down the hallway. _

"_So Thomas tells me you're from America" James spoke. "Is it nice there?"_

"_I enjoy it" Charlie nodded. _

"_What about the other supernatural creatures in your town? Do the werewolves bother you as much as what they do to us here?" James continued with his questions. _

"_Can't be too much since she's sleeping with one of them" Thomas quipped. _

_James pouted slightly. "So that bet we made when we were seven about how I could marry your sister no longer stands?"_

"_Bet?" Charlie asked in disbelief. _

"_Oh yeah" James nodded happily. "You're brother and I made a bet that if I could beat him in a race I could marry you."_

"_What would Chelsea, or Emily, or Cynthia say if you left them for another woman, you womanizer?" Thomas looked at him. _

"_That will be dealt with when the time comes" James winked at Charlie. The three of them walked downstairs and towards the dining room. Charlie could already hear people chatting in the room. She took a deep breath as they walked in. She stopped Agatha and Madeline immediately, but the others she didn't recognize. Agatha immediately spotted the three of them and she walked over to Charlie with open arms. _

"_Oh my dear" Agatha hugged her. "You're beautiful. You look more Scottish now than before. I like you this way."_

"_Thank you I think?" Charlie said her voice trailing off. Agatha smiled and grabbed a glass from one of the nearby waiters and handed it to you. She looked up and smiled. _

"_Oh good you're here" Charlie turned around and her mouth dropped open. Standing before her was Wendy. The elder witch looked at her emotionless and looked at Agatha. _

"_I see you didn't tell her I was here Agatha" Wendy glared slightly. _

"_You know how I like surprises" Agatha smirked. "Tell me Charlie, you remember our conversation from earlier. Wendy was the one who told us where you were, in exchange for some extra lives of course." _

_All the color from Charlie's face left. She felt sick and closed her eyes before opening them. Wendy was the reason that she was found. But why? She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could her grandmother cut her off. _

"_There's someone else here who wants to see you Charlotte" Agatha looked at her and then motioned to the side. The younger witch slightly rolled her eyes and looked over in the opposite direction and her face fell._

_The glass in Charlie's hand dropped to the ground and shattered. She breathed heavily as she saw the figure approach her. She prayed desperately that she was in a dream. That she wasn't in Scotland. That her mother, her living mother was not walking towards her at this very moment. The witch slowly backed away but felt herself grabbed from behind by Thomas. _

"_Don't be rude little sister" Thomas sneered in her ear. "Our mother has missed you. You wouldn't want to disappoint her." _

_Siobhan Grierson walked over to her daughter and looked her up and down, gasping. "Oh Charlotte, you're even more beautiful than what I remember sweetheart. You have Nathaniel's eyes."_

"_Don't you dare say his name" Charlie snapped. "You have no right to. Not after what you did. Get the hell away from me."_

"_Charlotte don't be rude" Agatha scolded. "Listen to your mother."_

"_No mother she's right" Siobhan said sadly. "I have no right to. Not after everything I've put her through. Charlotte, I know I am the last person that should be asking this, but I would like your forgiveness. I'm done hunting you. I don't want your power. I just want you back. I know I have a lot to make up to, but I'm changing. Just ask Wendy."_

_Charlie looked over at her other aunt and frowned slightly. "Its true Charlie" Wendy nodded. "Siobhan's changing. Your brother has seen it. She's done coming after you."_

_Charlie just stared at the group of witches in shock, breathing heavily. "I don't believe any of you" she glared icily. _

"_Stubborn like her father" Agatha sighed. "That Grierson side again."_

"_I'd like to propose a toast" Siobhan suddenly announced causing everyone to stop their chatter and turn to her. "As many of you know, for years I have been hunting my daughter for her power. In the past few years and in light of recent events, I've seen the error of my way. I don't want power over this coven anymore. More than anything I want my family back together. I want my daughter back where she belongs. With her family. Her people. Her own kind. I stand before you all today with a promise. A promise that I intend to keep. I am done with my search for power. What is meant to happen will happen. I'm going to do better. I'm going to be a better daughter. A better leader" she looked over at Thomas and Charlie. "And more than anything a better mother. We can't rewrite the past, but we can move forward. We all can be forgiven and given a second chance. Welcome home sweetheart."_

"_Here, here!" Madeline exclaimed smiling at her sister. The other witches nodded and everyone took a sip from their glasses. Charlie just stared at her mother. What the hell had she just walked into?_

* * *

_The next few days Charlie mainly kept to herself. She wasn't really sure of what to think of her grandmother's idea of reconciliation and needed to process it. It felt too good to be true. Maybe her mother was telling the truth and everyone, especially her mother had changed, but for some reason Charlie felt that there was something more to it. She typically tried to stay off the estate as much as she could by going into the city and walking around, yet every time she left she always felt as though she was being followed or someone was watching her. At this point it wouldn't surprise her if someone was. She had to keep her guard up. _

_She walked out of her room and shut her door. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was another text message. Probably from Stiles or Derek. She wanted nothing more than to talk to the two of them, but she was worried that someone would know or even use the two of them to threaten her. Turning around she ran right into someone slightly and jumped. It was her mother. _

"_Oh sweetheart I didn't meant to scare you" Siobhan said apologizing. _

"_It's fine" Charlie let out a sigh. She still felt awkward in her mother's presence. It felt strange being around her._

"_I was actually coming to find you. I was wondering if the two of us could have lunch and talk" Siobhan spoke up. "I've realized that I know nothing about you other than you're my daughter at this point."_

"_Um….well…."Charlie began to stutter. "I don't see why not…"_

"_Excellent" Siobhan smiled clapping her hands._

* * *

_Charlie and Siobhan sat across from one another in a restaurant in silence. The two women just stared at one another wondering who was going to make the first move and speak first. The younger witch felt strange being in a place with the woman who deprived her of any normal life. At least they were in a public place in case she tried anything. _

"_They said you were dead" Charlie said looking down avoiding Siobhan's gaze. _

"_It was a car accident" Siobhan replied almost instantly. "It was fatal. We had to do a resurrection spell and we decided to keep things quiet for a while." Charlie just nodded and the two women fell back into silence. _

"_So what's his name?" Siobhan suddenly asked. Charlie looked at her slightly in confusion. Her mother pursed her lip together and took a deep breath. "The werewolf whose been protecting you."_

"_I'm not sure if I should tell you that" Charlie looked at her mother. "I'm sorry, but I'm not buying this I've changed act. I have no reason to trust you at all."_

"_I know you don't" Siobhan nodded her head. "But I want to try to regain that trust. I want to get to know my daughter. It still haunts me everyday what I did to you. What I did to your father. I really did love your father and I love you. You're my daughter and I know I have made mistakes and I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm willing to try if you are."_

_Charlie just looked at her mother quietly. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't read any of the expressions on her mother's face. Part of her knew not to trust the woman in front of her. Something still didn't feel right being around these people, but if she had to pretend in order to be one step ahead of them, then so be it. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up a picture of Derek and slid the phone to Siobhan. Her mother took the phone and raised an eyebrow slightly, looking at the picture. _

"_His name's Derek. He's nice. You'd like him" Charlie looked at her mother. Siobhan looked at her daughter with raised eyebrows. _

"_He's a werewolf" she stated. _

"_Who's been protecting me from you might I add once more" Charlie shot back. _

"_Do you love him?" Siobhan asked handing the phone back to her daughter. Charlie just looked at her mother silently and looked down at the table. "There's nothing wrong with being in love Charlie, even if he is a werewolf."_

"_What's wrong with him being a werewolf?" Charlie asked._

"_Witches and werewolves don't get along over here that much" Siobhan bit her lip and sighed. "Enough about that. So how are you enjoying this life compared to your other ones?"_

_Charlie titled her head in confusion slightly. "I don't know anything about any of my other lives."  
_

"_You haven't been told?" Siobhan frowned in annoyance. "Why am I not surprised? How old are you Charlotte? You'll be what 23 in October correct?"_

"_On Halloween, yes" Charlie nodded. _

"_Hmmm, well one thing is for sure, this life is very different. For all of us" her mother smirked. _

"_What's that suppose to mean?" the redhead frowned. _

"_I'll tell you sometime soon" Siobhan replied laughing slightly. "But for now, I just would like to know about my daughter's life."_

* * *

"The first month everything seemed normal" Charlie looked at Derek. "Well as normal as it could be, but I knew deep down that they were planning something against me. My Gran told me not to underestimate them and I didn't, but I don't think I had prepared myself for what they were planning."

"They were planning on killing you weren't they?" Derek responded.

Charlie nodded almost instantly. "But it didn't go exactly the way they wanted it to. This is what I was afraid of telling you. "

* * *

_Charlie walked back into her room later in the evening and sighed happily. She had, had a wonderful day in the city, visiting the tourist sites and shopping. She had to admit, she did like Edinburgh. It was a lovely city, full over lovely people. Why couldn't her family have been like that she wondered. She sat her phone and wallet on the table. Hearing a squeak from behind she quickly turned around, but was thrown against the wall, slumping to the ground._

_The witch looked up and saw three men emerge from the darkness, glaring at her evilly. _

"_She doesn't seem that powerful to me" one of them grinned. _

"_Poor little witch" the one beside him smirked. The third figure just growled slightly before he flicked his hands out and claws emerged. He was a werewolf. _

"_Werewolf" Charlie breathed. "Well this is a little familiar to say the least." She quickly got up and flung her arms sending all three of the men against the wall. She quickly ran towards the door, but felt herself grabbed and thrown against the table, breaking it to the ground. They were trying to kill. She had a feeling she knew who was behind this. The werewolf roared at her and then in an instant dug his claws into her stomach causing her to cry out. She glared at him and shut her eyes, opening them. They had changed to violet and she let out a loud scream. As she did all three of the men burst into flames, screaming loudly as their skin burned. _

_Charlie watched as the three of them burned to the ground. She felt the blood gushing out from the wound on her stomach. It was really over this time. She hadn't done a resurrection spell. She should have. The door to her room flung open and the last thing she saw before slipping into darkness was James running over to her. _

"_Charlie!" he exclaimed waving his hands and the fire engulfing the bodies stopped immediately. He fell to the ground and picked up the redhead in his arms. Looking at his watch he silently counted to thirty. Like clockwork the witch gasped and opened her eyes, breathing heavily. _

"_Shh, I got you" James said smiling down at her. "Don't worry you're okay!"_

* * *

_Siobhan and Agatha watched the scene from a looking class in the coven leader's room. Agatha scowled as she saw Charlie breathing. She thought that this time would have ended it. Those damn resurrection spells. Charlotte should have been dead and this would be finally over. _

"_Looks like I'm not the only one who can't seem to kill her" Siobhan looked over at her mother. _

"_She's powerful" Agatha stated. "More powerful that what I realized. We'll have to try a different method. No matter. We'll kill her darling."_

"_Yes mother" Siobhan nodded._

* * *

"Ennis?" Cora asked in disbelief realizing that her brother had asked Ennis to turn Paige. "Why would he choose him?"

"Why not? Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favor for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia. Back then, everybody wanted to be in good with her" Peter smiled.

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?" Stiles looked over at Peter.

"If he does, he keeps it to himself" Peter sighed. "That would be a good question for the witch who's now full of secrets.

"So then what happened? Did he turn her?" Stiles asked.

"Almost. He came at Ennis. A fifteen year-old boy against a giant. There was no reason for him to fight. She'd already been bitten" Peter looked at the teen.

* * *

_Thomas and James stood in Charlie's bedroom and watch over her. Thomas had given her a sleeping potion and the two friends looked at one another. The blonde ran his hands through his head and sighed, shaking his head back and forth. _

"_We should have told her sooner" James commented looking at the blonde. _

"_It wasn't the right time" Thomas only said keeping his eyes on Charlie. _

"_We got lucky today" James sighed. "If you hadn't have put that spell on her, she'd be dead."_

"_I know" Thomas nodded. Just then the door flew open and Madeline came rushing in. _

"_Is she alright?" she asked her nephew. _

"_As much as she can be right now" Thomas responded. "I think it's time though. We do it tonight." _

"_I'll alert the others" Madeline nodded before turning and leaving the room. _

"_James can you go get Molly?" Thomas looked over at his friend. "I want her to meet Charlie tonight."_

"_Of course mate" his friend smiled. "What time at Mary King's Close?" _

"_Midnight, when the moon's full" Thomas replied. James nodded to his friend and walked out of the room leaving the two siblings. _

_Thomas looked back down at his sister's sleeping form. He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. "Don't worry little sister, your big brother will always protect you" he whispered._

* * *

"_Thomas what the hell did you give her?" Charlie heard voices say._

"_It was a normal sleeping potion" Thomas shot back angrily. "I can't help that it may just be taking longer to wear off than usual."_

"_I swear if you have overdosed your sister, you are dead young man" Charlie heard Madeline yell. _

"_What's going on?" Charlie suddenly spoke opening her eyes. She looked up and saw Madeline, Thomas, and Wendy staring down at her. Charlie sat up and just looked at all of them in confusion. Looking around she realized where she was. It was an underground town. Mary King's Close to be exact. Why was she here?  
_

"_Oh sweetie I am so sorry" Wendy said hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry I had to tell that bitch that birthed you where you were, but it was all part of the plan, trust me, it will not end badly." _

"_Charlie are you okay?" Madeline spoke looking at her. _

"_Umm…." Charlie began._

"_Really Maddie? You're asking her if she's okay?" Wendy snapped. "Your sister and your mother sent two witches and a werewolf to kill her and is claiming it was an assassination attempt from a rival coven. How do you think she's doing?"_

_Charlie frowned slightly in confusion as she watched the two witches fight. Looking around some more she saw other people in the room she didn't recognize, just looking at her and smiling and whispering. _

"_This plan is stupid and you know it Wendy Grierson" she heard Madeline yell. _

"_Stop!" Charlie suddenly screamed. "Where the hell am I? Who are all of these people? Why am I here and what the hell is going on?"_

"_Charlie" Thomas began. "I'd like you to meet the resistance."_

* * *

"Okay side question" Stiles suddenly interrupting Peter talking about how Derek wanted Ennis to bite Paige. "Where was Charlie throughout this? Did she know Paige?"

"Oh no" Peter frowned shaking his head. "I'd say around this time, she was about a month or so away from getting stabbed by her mother in Dallas."

"So Derek actually fessed up to her about all of this?" Stiles frowned.

"Yes quite easily actually, but then again they are mates. Their connected and feel comfortable around one another" Peter looked at the teen. "I really never did understood how he was able to tell her things like it was nothing, but that's a story for a different time."

"So did she turn?" Cora suddenly asked changing the subject back to Paige and Derek.

"She should have. Most of the time, the bite takes. Most of the time" Peter emphasized.

"When you offered it to me, you said, if it doesn't kill you" Stiles remembered.

"If" Peter repeated. Cora and Stiles looked at one another. They knew what that meant. The bite didn't take with Paige. "I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found... another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks" he explained.

"And what about Derek?" Cora asked looking at her uncle, tears in her eyes.

"Taking an innocent life takes... something from you as well, a bit of your soul, darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue... like mine" Peter said flashing the two of them his blue eyes.

* * *

_Charlie just stared at everyone in shock. She didn't know what to think. Resistance? Resistance against what? "I don't understand" she breathed looking around at the room of witches. _

"_I can understand it's a little overwhelming" Wendy said walking over to her niece and giving her a hug. "I'm so happy you're okay. How are your Gran and Derek? You haven't talked them to have you?"_

"_No" Charlie shook her head. "I haven't thought it was a good idea."_

"_It's a good thing you haven't little sister" Thomas spoke up. "Granny's been having your every move watched."_

"_I figured as much" Charlie nodded. Her brother walked over to her and took her off guard by hugging her tightly. "I thought you hated me" she whispered quietly. _

"_I did for some time" Thomas said pulling away. "You see up until I was 19, mother and Granny had told me that our father was the traitor. That he took you away from us because he wanted to use your power for himself."_

"_How did you learn the truth?" Charlie looked at up. _

"_I told him the truth" Madeleine smiled. "It was the night that your mother had tried to stab you again. Siobhan came back to Scotland and told us of her failure to kill you. Your brother overheard the entire conversation."_

"_Aunt Madeline told me everything about you. She made me see the truth" her brother told her. "I'm so glad you're here little sister. I apologize for my actions, but I've had to keep this cover so that mother and Granny think that I'm still on their side. I have so much to tell you and I want to know everything about you. Sorry about not telling you about the resurrection spell and making you lose another life, but better safe than sorry."_

"_Thomas?" Charlie heard a faint voice say. She looked over and saw a petite figure with brown hair running towards her brother and hugging him tightly. He pulled away and looked over at Charlie. _

"_Charlie, I want you to meet someone. This is Molly, my fiancé. Molly this is my sister" he introduced the two women. _

"_Oh my goodness, it's such an honor to meet you finally. Thomas talks about you all the time. I'm so glad you're here and you're safe. I'm going to do everything I can to help you" Molly smiled happily. _

_She felt tears well up in her eyes. Her brother cast the spell. He did care. Other cared and wanted to help her. "I just can't believe this" Charlie sighed slightly. "There are people on our side? I thought that the Ross coven controlled Edinburgh."_

"_Oh Agatha likes to think she does" Wendy crossed her arms. "But there's a reason for that….sweetheart, we need to tell you the truth about your mother."_

"_The truth?" Charlie frowned slightly. "What do you mean the truth?"_

"_Charlie…." Thomas began. "Our mother is not in control of her actions. Everything she has done has been at the bidding of our grandmother. She's spelled her with dark magic."_

_Charlie sat down in the couch in shock. Everything that happened to her because of her mother was because of her grandmother. Her mother had no control over anything she was doing. The redhead took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. "So everything that mom put me through? Killing dad? All the running? Agatha is really responsible for that?"_

"_We're going to put an end to this little sister" Thomas said sitting down beside her. "We're going to stop her."  
_

"_How?" Charlie asked in disbelief. "She killed our father. What's stopping her from killing us now? From killing me?"_

"_She saw what you're capable of today" Wendy said walking closer to her. "She's scared of you. You're powerful. We can take her down."_

"_Then what are we waiting for?" the red head asked. _

"_It's not that simple" Thomas sighed slightly. "She's well protected and we need a plan. Also she's going to expect you to come after her. You can't be apart of this. We have to get you out of here."_

"_No I'm not leaving you" Charlie protested. "Not again."_

"_Sweetheart, you have to" Wendy sat down beside her. "You have someone very important who cares about you and I don't think he would be too happy if you were killed. Especially since you have this." Her aunt lifted up the sleeve of her t-shirt to reveal the triskelion mark. _

"_What is that?" Thomas asked frowning slightly at the mark. _

"_True mate mark Thomas. You're sister is the mate of a werewolf and she has been for a very long time. It's time that you know everything. Both of you" Wendy looked between the siblings._

* * *

"She explained what the mark meant and how we were destined to be together, but every time it ended in tragedy. I've never lived this long apparently. Wendy said I've barely even made it to 23" Charlie leaned against the wall looking at Derek. "I'm going to be honest, it scared the hell out of me. Made me question a lot of things. It made me wonder that if you knew that I was your mate would you still want to be with me or would you just feel like you had to be with me. I wasn't sure how you would feel once you found out I killed someone."

"You were scared?" Derek frowned at her slightly. "Charlie you were protecting yourself. You didn't need to be afraid."

"I still killed someone. I had every right to be. What the resistance was planning was never even heard of. I wasn't even sure if I could get out of Scotland or if I'd ever see you again. If everything failed, I could have been killed or Agatha would have come after you" she explained.

"What exactly were they planning?" the Alpha asked.

"To overthrow the coven. Start a coup" Charlie replied almost instantly. "It took a lot of planning, but Thomas and Wendy's priority was to get me out of Scotland, but we had one problem. If I left Beacon Hills would have been the first place they would look for me, so I had to get them off my trail."

Derek sat silently for a moment before it hit him. "The phone call you made a month before you got back" he whispered.

"Yeah" Charlie sighed nodding. "That entire day was just…..it was an interesting day lets just say."

* * *

_Charlie just looked at the payphone in her hand, just staring at it. She couldn't believe that it had come to this. She looked up at her brother and then over at Molly who was standing a few yards away from them. "I can't do this" she hung up the payphone once more. _

"_Charlie we've been standing here for about thirty minutes" Thomas huffed. "Eventually someone is going to need to use this phone and Molly won't be able to stop them, I know this is going to be hard, but you know why you have to do this. If they think that you won't be going back to Beacon Hills, then when we get you out, they won't look for you there." _

"_I know" Charlie groaned. "I should have kept in touch with him. I wish I could just explain everything and have him play along." _

"_Everything never be that simple little sister" Thomas sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can do this." The witch nodded her head after a moment and then turned back to the phone and dialed a number. Derek's number. It rang a few times before he picked up. _

"_Hello?" he answered. Charlie took a deep breath. "Hello?" he repeated._

"_Hi Derek" Charlie finally spoke shutting her eyes. Hearing his voice brought a slight smile to her face. She missed that voice. _

"_Charlie?" he breathed in shock._

"_Yeah it's me" the witch responded softly._

"_Are you okay?" he responded. _

"_I'm fine, given the circumstances" she said looking over at Thomas. _

"_What? What are you talking about? When are you coming back?" Derek asked her quickly. _

"_It doesn't matter" Charlie replied almost instantly. "I just wanted to call to tell you…Derek….I'm….." She stopped and looked at Thomas who urged her to go on. "I'm not coming back."_

_The line was silent for a moment. She knew that she had probably just broken his heart. "What? Why?" he demanded. "Charlie what's been going on over there?"_

"_It's nothing you need you concern yourself with Derek" she shot back trying to hold back her tears. "You just need to know I'm not coming back."_

"_What about everyone here?" he exclaimed. "What about your Gran? Isaac? Scott? Even Stiles? What about us?"_

_She felt the tears falling down her face. Just hearing everyone's names made her miss home. She took a deep breath and remembered what her mother could do to everyone and it made her angry.. "__Everyone just needs to forget about me" Charlie said icily. "Especially you Derek. I can't be with someone like you. I'm a witch. You're an Alpha. We come from two different worlds. You and I both know we would have never worked. It's better this way."_

"_Charlie don't do this" Derek pleaded. "You can't tell me you don't still care about me!"_

"_I don't Derek! Just forget about me!" Charlie yelled at him, surprisingly keeping herself together_

"_What am I suppose to tell everyone else?" the Alpha demanded. _

"_I really could care less." With she hung up the phone quickly and ran into her brothers arms. The blonde held his sister tightly and kissed her head. He looked up at Molly who just looked at the pair sadly. _

"_We'll get you out of here" Thomas whispered in her ear. "I promise what you just did won't be for nothing." Charlie took a deep breath and pulled away from her brother and nodded. She looked up at him and then frowned slightly at what was behind him. _

"_Allison?"_

* * *

"_You sure you're dad won't be wondering where you are?" Charlie asked the teen looking around. Thomas, Molly and James sat at a separate table away from them keeping a look out for anyone who might have been following them. _

"_I'm sure" Allison nodded quickly. "I just can't believe you're here. Lydia told me that Stiles had said that you had come back to Scotland, but I never thought I'd actually run into you."_

"_I have to say I am glad to see you Allison. It's nice to see a familiar face that I know isn't trying to kill me._

_The teen looked down and took a deep breath. "Speaking of that. I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have let Gerard…."_

"_Allison stop" Charlie said grabbing her hand. "It's fine. Can we just not talk about the past please? How are you? How's Beacon Hills?"_

"_From what Lydia tells me, it's the same" Allison looked at her. "She hasn't said anything about Derek or Scott or even Stiles. Have you talked to anyone from home?"_

_Charlie sat back in her seat and just shook her head. "It's too dangerous. If word gets out that I'm reaching out to people from home, the coven could go after them and I don't want that to happen. They need to think I have no emotional ties to Beacon Hills or anyone in it."_

"_Are you going to be coming back?" the brunette asked. _

"_I hope so, but it's complicated. Being here, it's a lot worse than what I ever imagined" Charlie looked at the teen. _

"_Charlie if it's so bad here, why don't you get the hell out of here?" Allison exclaimed. "I bet you anything Derek is missing you like crazy and Stiles and Isaac are probably losing their mind because they haven't heard from you. They don't deserve that." _

"_I know" Charlie sighed. _

"_Here's a piece of advice. No matter how bad things get, just keep fighting" Allison stated. "You want to get out of here? Fight your way out. You don't have to answer to anyone, but yourself. It's your life take control. Get the hell out."_

* * *

Derek just stared at Charlie in shock. He couldn't even believe everything that she had at told him. He had imagined so many different scenarios over what had happened to her in Scotland, but none of them were like this.

"And then the rest of the time I was just waiting until the day I escaped. I'm surprised I even made it out of there alive. My family was everything I feared. They're ruthless and power hungry" she spoke pacing around. "I still can't really comprehend everything to be honest. My grandmother is controlling my mother; she tried to manipulate Thomas and Wendy. It's pure hell over there."

"What's happened over there since you left?" Derek asked quietly.

Charlie turned to Derek and shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't had any contact with anyone. I don't even know if Thomas, Agatha, or even my mother is alive. Wendy's back in town, but she's badly hurt. I'm not even sure if she'll wake up to be honest. I'm sorry I kept this all from you, but it wasn't your burden to carry."

"When it involved me, it did" Derek growled slightly. "The mate mark, the past lives….you….you should have told me. I never stopped thinking about you once for four months. Everyday I would wake up and wondered if you were going to show up on my doorstep or just contact me. Why did you even come back?"

"You. I'm sorry I put you through that. I shouldn't have" the witch said quietly.

"You're damn right you shouldn't have!" Derek yelled getting up and walking over to her. "I care about you more than possibly imagine. Why don't you understand that?"

"We shouldn't be together Derek. I can't handle losing you. There has to be a reason why we always die in our past lives. We've never lived out a full life together" Charlie just shook her head.

"I don't care" he snapped at her. "Screw the universe and this destiny crap. Your mother said it herself; something was different about this life. Maybe this is our chance to be together."

"And what if it's not?" she exclaimed in protest. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me you'd be okay with watching me die before you cause I sure as hell wouldn't be okay with watching you die."

Derek just stared at her silently for a moment. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle watching her die. He had been haunted by that fear for years. "Have you seen how it ended with Charlotte and Daniel?" he suddenly spoke.

Charlie stood quietly for a moment and then nodded her head slowly. "It was the first dream I had. When Wendy put the spell on me, she said that there was a possibility that the dreams wouldn't appear in order and it would take some time for them to get more detailed, but I saw everything that happened when it ended."

"Tell me" Derek stated. It was not a request, but a demand.

The witch slowly walked over to the Alpha. "I can do you one better. I'll show you, but once I do, I hope you understand why we can't be together. Be with someone else less complicated. Go after the teacher or someone else."

"What if I don't want to?" he looked her straight in the eyes. "How am I supposed to move on while you're still here?"

"I guess it's a good thing I'm planning on leaving soon" Charlie looked at up quietly. "You'll understand." With that Charlie gently took his hand and as she did Derek gasped loudly.

* * *

Cora and Stiles sat together quietly in the loft, processing everything that Peter had told them about Paige and Derek. The teen looked down at the ground and just sighed, shaking his head.

"What?" Cora asked frowning at him. "What's this... what's this look on your face?"

"What look?" Stiles asked looking at her.

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you" Cora snapped back.

"Oh, my God. You are so Derek's sister. I forgot" Stiles looked over at her.

"Well, what is with the look?" Cora asked.

"I just don't believe him" Stiles said turning towards Cora. "All right, in Ms. Blake's class, we're reading heart of darkness, and it's in first person, right? Narrated by Marlow. The thing is that he's... he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed, you know, just because of his perspective."

"Well, then we heard the story from Peter's perspective" Cora nodded.

"Right, and I don't think we got the whole story" Stiles sighed.

"So, what, are…..are you just going to ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?" Cora asked looking at him.

"If I have to, yeah" Stiles nodded looking back at Cora. "If not, well we can ask the one person who knows him best."

"Charlie" Cora stated.

* * *

Derek stood quietly in the distillery. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what Charlie had showed him. He felt a pain in his chest. A familiar one. The one that he had felt when he had to end Paige's life. He looked down on the ground and his thoughts went to his first love and the pain he felt taking her life. The same pain he was feeling after taking his own betas life.

Charlie walked away from him, turning around, and looking at him once more. She felt her heartbreaking just by looking at him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but somehow she knew part of it was about Paige and part of it was about her. She looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. Walking towards the exit of the distillery, she left the Alpha to his silent thoughts.

Derek looked up to see that she had left the building completely. His mind went from Paige to Charlie. He understood why she kept everything from him. She was trying to protect him, but also he knew that the witch was having trouble even accepting what she did. More than anything he wanted to go after her and fight for her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Maybe Charlie was right. Maybe they shouldn't be together. He felt like he should hate her, but he just couldn't. "I can't hate someone I love either" he whispered to the empty room while staring at the spiral on the wall.

**So this is kind of long….yeah I know, but you now know everything. I will reveal more of the 1940s scenes later on, but I felt like right now it was more important to reveal what happened to Charlie in Scotland than in her past life. Thank you all for the reviews and everything else. I hope you enjoy it. The teaser is now posted and I have another planned out, that should be out within the next few days. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Smother"- Daughter (Derek)**

"**Words"- Skylar Grey (Derek/Eleanor)**

"**Hung to Dry"- James Levy and the Blood Red Rose (Charlie/Wendy/Eleanor)**

Derek mentally yelled at himself. He knew he shouldn't be there. Yet, he was. Standing in the dark in Charlie's room, just watching her sleep. It had been hours since the red head left him alone in the distillery. He kept thinking about everything she had told him. The mate mark, her grandmother being the reason for her mother's actions, and the fact that her grandmother had tried to kill her while she was in Scotland. He understood why she kept everything from him. He didn't blame her for that. If he had been in her position, he probably would have kept everything from her. He just wished that she wasn't still trying to push him away.

But she was and he found himself wandering around until he was at the guesthouse and then in her room. She looked peaceful and content in her sleep. Like she didn't have a care or a worry in the world. He missed being able to sleep beside her. He knew she always felt safe when she was in his arms, as did he. It was taking everything in him not to just crawl into bed with her and hold her. He had to respect what she wanted. She didn't want them to be together and it seemed like there was nothing he could do to change her mind. Maybe she was right; maybe he should try things with Jennifer, forget about her. It would at least distract him from what he really wanted, but couldn't have.

Derek slowly walked over to the bed to get a better look at Charlie. She was wearing a tank top, so the mate mark was visible. That mark meant that they were supposed to be together. The idea of them being together felt right, but if history had shown them anything they weren't meant to be forever. Maybe they weren't meant to be together. Leaning down, he gently brushed his lips against her forehead. He almost didn't want to pull away from her, but he forced himself to do so. Giving one last look, he held back three words that he had been dying to say to her since she got back. He walked towards the door of her room and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He considered for a moment staying in the house for the night. Just to be around her for one last time, but he had to let go sometime and now seemed as good as any.

Walking out of the guesthouse, he shut the door and turned to have a flashlight shone in his face. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw who was holding the flashlight. Eleanor.

"Can't say I'm surprised to see you here" the elder witch smirked at him. She turned off the flashlight and just stared at him. "It's good to see you Derek. Too you long enough."

"We're not back together if that's what you want to know" the Alpha said emotionless.

"Oh I know how much of a stubborn ass my granddaughter is being" Eleanor rolled her eyes. "You think its bad for you. Try living with her. The secrets. The crying. The mopping. I wish at this point I could set myself on fire."

"Has you told you about Scotland?" Derek asked her.

"Not everything" the witch shook her head. "I've gotten bits and pieces. We're waiting for Wendy to wake up so they both can tell me what the hell happened over there. She's finally told you I presume."

Derek stood quietly and looked at the witch. "Why didn't you tell us about how connected we were?"

"Would have believed us honestly?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "Telling two fifteen year old that a werewolf had predicted that you two were meant to be together? That you were true mates? That you had met before in numerous lives and always died one after the other?"

Derek frowned at Eleanor slightly. "What do you mean a werewolf predicted it?"

"Umm that Alpha who lost his sight. Deucalion. He predicted it about a year before the two of you had even met according to what your mother told Nathaniel" Eleanor explained. "I know it was wrong for us to keep it from you, but you have to understand why we did it. Nathaniel was tired of seeing her go through this in every life. He was tired of losing her time and time again."

"I guess the universe had a different idea then. We still ended up together and now she's heartbroken because of me" Derek growled. "Maybe Nathaniel was right. Maybe she's right. We've both done things we're not proud of. I'm a werewolf. She's a witch. Maybe it's not meant to be."

"You better not be telling me you're giving up on her" Eleanor snapped. "I've told you time and time again. You're the best damn thing that's ever happened to her. She's still alive because of you. You two are meant to be with one another. Who knows if this life is different or not, maybe you two are meant to live out a full life together"

"She doesn't see it that way" Derek said quietly.

"You're in love with her" the witch glared at him. "Feelings like that just don't go away. Don't give up on her. Fight for her Derek."

"I want to" the werewolf shrugged. "But I'm getting tired of fighting a battle that I keep losing Eleanor, no matter how much I'm in love with her. I have to respect what she wants. I want her to be happy and if her being happy means not being with me, then so be it."

"You won't be truly happy as long as she's not with you. She loves you I know she does. She's just scared. She's been through a lot. Tell her how you feel Derek. How you really feel. Maybe that will change her mind. She needs to know that you want to be with her" Eleanor said walking closer to him. "If you really love her, you'll fight until you're dead." Derek just looked at the witch, his face completely blank. Eleanor took a deep breath and sighed. "Think about it Derek. Have a good night." With that the elder witch turned and walked back towards her house, leaving Derek to ponder everything she told him.

* * *

Charlie walked into her Gran's house. She had been going back and forth with herself for hours. She wanted to wait for Wendy to wake up so they could tell her Gran about what happened in Scotland, but she couldn't wait any longer. She needed this off of her chest now. Walking into the house, she looked around and saw no sign of her Gran.

"Gran?" Charlie called out. No answer. The red head through the living room and towards the kitchen. Turning the corner, she jumped and screamed running into Wendy who followed suit and screamed as well. The two witches realized who each other were and calmed down.

"Wendy you're awake!" Charlie exclaimed throwing her arms around her aunt and hugging her tightly. "You're awake!"

"Oh my sweet girl! I'm so happy to see you" the dark haired witch said pulling away. "How are you?"

"How am I? I should be the one asking you that" Charlie replied almost instantly. "What happened after I left? How's Thomas and Madeline? Are they all right? What about Molly?"

"Okay slow down one thing at a time sweetheart!" Wendy said putting some hair behind Charlie's ear.

"Well I for one would finally like to be enlightened on what you two have been up to."

Charlie and Wendy turned and saw Eleanor emerge from the living room. A cocktail in hand and looking thoroughly unimpressed with her granddaughter and daughter.

"Getting started early on the drinking this morning Gran?" Charlie asked looking at the wine glass.

"Well it's five o'clock somewhere" Eleanor shrugged. "And besides I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

"That's not completely a terrible idea" Wendy nodded slightly looking between her mother and her niece. "Maybe I should go make us…."

"Oh you're not getting away with that" Eleanor quickly snapped.

"Okay! Fine!" Wendy said letting out a sigh. "So let's get this over with." The two women followed the elder witch into the living room where they all sat down.

"Alright so how much trouble did you two exactly stir up in Scotland?" Eleanor asked looking between the two of them.

Wendy looked over at Charlie and then back over at her mother. "Well trouble is a bit of an understatement to be honest, you might want to have another drink in hand."

* * *

Derek already hated himself. He was standing outside tunnel at the school. He texted Jennifer and immediately he regretted it. It took only a matter of seconds for the teacher to respond and ask him to come to the school and meet him. He stood waiting for her. He heard her running and walked towards the entrance of the tunnel. Jennifer smiled at him and ran over to him hugging him tightly. Immediately she pulled away and kissed him. There was a sick feeling in Derek's stomach, it didn't feel right.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jennifer breathed pulling away talking quickly. "And don't say that you needed to be alone for a while because that is the single worst excuse ever." Derek looked down quietly and Jennifer realized her mistake.

"Oh. God, I'm sorry. You really did need to be alone, didn't you?" she asked pressing her forehead to his own.

"I'm here now. And you were safe. Trust me" Derek said smiling slightly at her.

"I haven't felt safe, partially because the evil twins are walking around school like nothing happened" Jennifer quickly replied.

"They're not going to hurt you" Derek said shaking his head. Jennifer only smiled and began to lean forward to kiss him once more. The school bell suddenly ringed and the two of them pulled away to Derek's relief. At least something was looking out for him.

"Some days, I just want to take a sledgehammer to that bell" Jennifer complained. She looked over at Derek for a response.

"Why don't you just come back with me?" Derek heard himself blurt out and mentally yelling at himself for saying that.

"I can't" Jennifer pouted. "I've got three more classes and I put this recital together tonight. I organized it to honor the losses at the school and, and now, it just sounds really stupid, doesn't it?"

"No. It sounds perfect" Derek smiled at her. He found himself leaning forward and she caught his lips with her own. Their lips moved in sync with one another for a few seconds and Derek kept hearing himself say this was a bad idea. He wanted to be with Charlie. This wasn't anyway to get her back. Jennifer pulled away and smiled, turning, and walking away. Derek stood there silently. There was another mistake that he knew he was going to pay for later one.

* * *

Eleanor looked at Charlie and Wendy with wide eyes. She couldn't believe everything that Wendy and Charlie had told her. She took her drink and gulped down the rest of it quickly. Taking a deep breath, she looked at both of the women and shook her head. "Wendy when I sent you over there to keep an eye on things, I didn't mean for you to start a full on rebellion!"

"In my defense your grandson and your sister in law's sister started it way before I even step foot on in that country" Wendy shot back.

"It doesn't matter" Eleanor glared. "You know if we really get down to it, you're the reason that Charlie had to go there. You blew her cover in exchange for what a more lives?" the elder witch huffed in disbelief.

"Also your grandson's idea" Wendy rolled her eyes. "If you are going to blame anyone it should be Thomas."

"Well Thomas isn't here so I'm going to the next best thing" Eleanor replied.

Charlie let out a sigh. She was tired of hearing them fight. "Can you two just stop fighting?" she suddenly yelled. Eleanor and Wendy looked at the red head in shock. Charlie just shook her head and sighed again. "It doesn't matter who's to blame or what not. What happened, happened. We have to live with it no matter what. Can we get back to the main concern here, like what happened after I left? Where's my brother?"

Wendy looked over at Charlie sadly and took a deep breath. "A few days after you left, we made our move. We attacked the estate. We cornered Siobhan and Agatha, but then something happened. Werewolves showed up and Agatha set the house on fire. The plan was if something happened we'd meet in the close. I got out of the house and Thomas went back in to find Madeline, James and Molly. I waited for hours at the close, but none of them ever showed."

"And there's been no word?" Eleanor asked. "Nothing about Siobhan or Agatha."

"Completely silent. We even tried tracking spells and they just kept bouncing back" Wendy said her face falling slightly. "Many seem to think they're either dead or captured."

Charlie felt her eyes well up slightly with tears. Just the thought of Thomas or any of them being dead broke her heart. "I shouldn't have left."

"No you should have" Eleanor looked at her granddaughter. "You had people here who needed you. Derek needed you."

"Don't you dare talk about people needing one another" Charlie breathed out. "I needed you to tell me the truth and you didn't. Maybe we could have avoided all of this if you told me the truth about my mother and how connected I was to Derek. This whole thing is a mess now."

"Sweetheart" Eleanor said walking over and sitting next to Charlie at a table. Her grandmother looked at her and cupped her face. "You have every right to be angry with all of us. We shouldn't have kept this from you, but we did it to protect you. To prevent you from any pain. We have lost you, Derek, your brother, your mother, everyone, so many times and it never gets easier for any of us. We shouldn't have done that. This life is different."

"We don't know that" Charlie shook her head.

"Yes we do. If it wasn't you or Derek would have been dead right now" Wendy quipped. "Everyone can feel how this life is different."

"This isn't about Scotland anymore. This is about Derek isn't it?" Eleanor put her arm around her. "You two will work things out, I just know it. Don't close your heart to him just because of what's happened in the past."

"We can't work things out if I'm not here" Charlie said quietly. "I'm going to leave town. I need to be away from everything."

"What?" Wendy said getting up and walking over to her. "Charlie that's dangerous especially since you don't know where Agatha and Siobhan is. You're safe here thanks to that protection spell."

"I don't care" Charlie shook her head. "I can't be with Derek even if there's a small chance that we won't die. I don't care if we're meant to be together. I can't watch him die. Not again."

Eleanor looked at Charlie and then at Wendy. "You did the spell" she breathed to her daughter.

"I had to mom. There was a blood exchange. It was only a matter of time" Wendy protested.

"Blood exchange?" Charlie frowned looking between her aunt and grandmother. "What are you talking about?"

"Charlie…." Wendy began taking her hands. "Has Derek ever had even a drop of your blood?"

Charlie pondered what her aunt just asked her and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god" she said burying her face in her hands and then running them through her hair. "He scratched me once on my left shoulder, that started everything didn't it?"

"It appear so" Eleanor replied. "It's not a bad thing Charlie. There's still hope for you and Derek. You have said it yourself; you're tired of running and living in fear. If you keep running from things you're scared of, you know you'll never stop. Don't let your past define your future."

Charlie moved a piece of hair behind her ear. Deep down she knew her Gran was right. She was tired of running and living in fear. Before she could respond, her phone on the table began to ring. She looked at it and frowned in confusion and answered it.

"Peter?"

* * *

Derek sat in a hospital room, holding Cora's hand to his mouth. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he stared at his sister. She had gotten into a fight with Aiden earlier over Boyd's death and the wounds she received weren't healing, but something else seemed wrong as well. The doctors couldn't explain it.

Cora opened her eyes slowly and looked at her brother. "Derek?" she asked weakly.

"Hey. Hey, I'm here" Derek looked over and moved closer to her.

"What's happening to me?" she breathed.

"I don't know" he told her shaking his head slightly. "But I'm not leaving, okay? Not again." He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. Cora nodded slightly before closing her eyes once more.

Derek looked down at his sister helplessly. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted was for her to get better. First Charlie, then Boyd, and now he was at risk of losing Cora. He couldn't lose anyone else. He heard someone quietly walk into the room and looked up. Derek quickly stood up in awe. It was Charlie standing in the doorway. The Alpha blinked several times to make sure she was actually here.

"Hi" he breathed finally speaking. "How did you…."

"Peter called me" Charlie answered instantly walking towards Cora's hospital bed. "How is she?" she asked looking down at the beta.

"No change" Derek said shaking his head. "Doctor's don't even know what's wrong with her."

Charlie just took a deep breath and sighted. Looking at Derek she could just see how worried he was. "She's strong Derek, she'll get through this" she told him.

Derek just looked at the red head for a moment before nodding his head. Charlie just looked at him sadly and walked over to him, putting her arms around the Alpha tightly. He returned the hug immediately and buried his face in her neck. He missed being this close to her. He felt whole again just by having her in his arms. This felt right to him. Being with Jennifer earlier was something that didn't feel right. He didn't care if Charlie wanted to keep pushing her away. He made up his mind, he was going to fight. He wasn't going to let her go again. He didn't want to let of her, but she pulled away from him too soon than what he was hoping for.

"Thank you for being here" he said quietly looking at her.

"You're welcome" Charlie smiled slightly.

"I….uh…was planning on calling you" he began. "So we could talk more about what you told me."

"Calling me? And here I thought you were just going to sneak into my room at obscure hours of the night and watch me sleep?" Charlie said raising an eyebrow. Derek's eyes went slightly wide and his shifted uncomfortably, avoiding her gaze.

"I don't mind, actually it made me feel safe for the first time in a while" she said quietly.

Derek looked up at her and smiled slightly. Hearing that made him feel as though they possibly had a chance at being together again. His face fell when he remembered that she had said she was planning on leaving. He didn't want that. He didn't want her to leave again.

"When are you planning on leaving town?" he suddenly spoke.

"I'm not exactly sure yet" Charlie shrugged. "My Gran told me something today that is making me rethink things to be honest."

"What did she tell you?" Derek looked at her closely crossing his arms.

"She said that if I keep running away from things I'm scared of, I won't ever stop. That I shouldn't let the past define my future" she responded.

"Your Gran's a smart woman" Derek smirked at her. He walked closer to her and stopped and took her hands in his. "Do you think you'd consider staying if you were given another reason?"

"What reason would that be?" Charlie asked looking up at him.

Their eyes met and their faces slowly inched further and further towards one another. As their lips were only a few inches from one another, the sound of Derek's phone began to ring. He held back his frustration as best as he couldn't, but couldn't hide is look of annoyance. Pulling out his phone he looked down. It was Peter. Of course, why didn't it surprise him?

"It's Peter" Derek said looking back up at Charlie. "I should probably take this. Do you mind staying with her?"

"Of course" she replied nodding. Derek pulled away from her and walked out of the room. Charlie walked over to the sleeping beta, putting her bag in the chair beside the bed.

After a moment Cora slowly opened her eyes. Her look of confusion made Charlie smirked slightly. She clearly wasn't expecting her. "Charlie?" the younger Hale breathed slightly.

"Hi sweetie" Charlie smiled at her, gently stroking her forehead.

"He really loves you" the female beta said quietly looking at her. "Please don't give up on him. He needs someone like you in his life. Please don't walk away from him again."

Charlie bit her lip and took Cora's hand in her own, gently squeezing it. "I never planned to" she suddenly blurted out. Cora smiled slightly at her before closing her eyes. In that moment Charlie realized there was no way she could leave. Her Gran was right. She didn't need the past or fear define her. She was tired of running. She was going to stay; she just hoped that if she did, there was still a chance for her and Derek.

Unbeknownst to the witch, the Alpha had heard everything. Leaning against the wall in the hospital hallway, he smiled. He owed his little sister big time. He knew that there was a still a chance for him and Charlie. Now he just needed the right time to tell her how he felt, but now wasn't the time. Right now he needed to worry about getting his sister better.

* * *

Charlie awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She jumped slightly and it took her a moment to remember where she was. She was leaning against Cora'a hospital bed with her head on the bed. Realizing that she must have dozed off, she looked up and saw Derek just staring at his sister. He still look just as, if not even more worried. She wished that she could have done something, but not even her magic was able to heal Cora. Her phone ringing began to annoy her. Grabbing her phone from her pocket, she looked at it to see who was calling her.

"It's Stiles" Charlie said getting up and looking at the Alpha. "I better take this." Derek looked at her and nodded as she walked out of the hospital room and answered her phone.

"Hey Stiles" she greeted.

"Charlie where are you right now?" the teen asked frantically.

"I'm at the hospital with Derek and Cora. Why? What's wrong? Something doesn't sound right?" the witch frowned slightly.

"Something isn't right. Charlie, we know who's behind everything. The sacrifices. Who know who the darach is" Stiles told her quickly.

"Stiles who is it?" Charlie asked the teen in response.

"It's….it's Jennifer Blake. Our English teacher."

Charlie felt her heart stop. Jennifer was the darach she kept telling herself. For some reason everything made sense. It explained why she was trying so hard to get close to Derek. The witch felt someone behind her and turned to see Derek, frowning at her. He had heard everything. He was just as confused as she was.

"Wait what?" Charlie frowned into her phone. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! She tried to kill Lydia. Charlie, there's something else..." Stiles stopped talking and took a deep breath. "She took my dad."

**There you have it! So in my last chapter I completely forgot to say how I felt about the finale! I was screaming all 75 minutes. I'm so happy that no one died, but I wish Kate had been killed. I personally wasn't impressed with how her character turned out. What did you all think of the finale? Before all you ask NO there will not be a Braedan will not be a love interest for Derek. She'll be more of a friend to both Charlie and Derek. So all of you can breathe a side of relief for one of your favorite couples. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a bit of a filler, but the next one, if you look at the teaser, you'll need to mentally prepare yourself that's all I'm saying! Please review and let me what you think! **


End file.
